Broken Clay Pots
by bumblezee
Summary: First story. Please don't read. Canon. An unforgettable journey, an untimely death, an inevitable transformation and all the pain and suffering in between. InuyashaXKagome / MirokuXSango
1. Chapter: His Decision

**Hey everyone! This is - embarrassingly enough - my first fanfic. For those who haven't read my profile just yet, I am on an exchange in Switzerland! **

**Sorry for incorrect word use and grammar mistakes! Please tell me if you see any. It would be super embarrassing if they remained incorrect. **

**** AND AFTER YOU'RE FINISHED READING THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. Thank-you. **

**Onward with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. as much as I would love to  
**

**I now proudly (chest puffed out like a penguin) announce the first chapter of Broken Clay Pots... **

* * *

--Chapter One--

Inuyasha's back was to her. Kagome couldn't see his face, but she knew his attention was elsewhere. She couldn't help but feel curious, and yet a little fearful; what could possibly wake Inuyasha in the middle of the night and lead him away from their group?

She had woke up in the dark, her eyes immediately going to the branch where she knew he had escaped to as soon as they had made camp. But only silence and an empty space had greeted her.

And so, she had gone out in the night, looking for him. Blinding, stupidly, like a little lamb scared of loosing its strong protector. It wasn't like he wasn't able to take care of himself; he had made that clear time and time over again. But in her heart, she still feared for his safety.

She reached her hand out slowly towards his still form, unable to help herself. "Inuyasha…?" His name came out softly, barely audible in the silent night. She opened her mouth to say something to him, anything to gain his attention, only to close it again, feeling unbearably silly.

She watched his still form uneasily, doubting herself. How could she had been so stupid to think that she, a little school girl, needed to check up on a warrior like Inuyasha? She was suddenly grateful she had not made her presence clear to the hanyou; how would she be able to explain following him into the heart of a forest in the middle of the night?

Curiosity?

She silently thanked the large tree to her right that was safely hiding her current location on the edge of the meadow in which he stood, her body veiled in its massive shadow. The wind seemed to be absent, carefully concealing her presence to his sharp senses.

A familiar tingling suddenly ran up her spine, unmistakable in its meaning, alighting her panic and confusion. How could Inuyasha just stand there while something was coming in their direction, with jewel shards, no less?

Unless he hadn't sensed it yet…

"Inuyasha, there's something…" She began, fright constricting her throat. But she stopped when a figure stepped gracefully from the bushes, right in front of the silent hanyou.

Oh. So that was why he snuck out in the middle of the night.

Kikyo showed no signs of surprise at seeing Inuyasha there, her pale features seeming even more ghostly and yet delicate in the eerie light thrown by the few soul collectors that floated around her form. She walked with inhuman elegance to stand closer to him, the white and red material of her chihaya and hibakamas barely rustling with the effort.

Inuyasha stared at the dead woman in front of him, all of the old pain and guilt rising up to cloud him in their dark shadows. He had once loved her, loved her with all of his heart, and had trusted her without a doubt. Kaede had warned him that she was not the same woman he had fallen in love with, but he had ignored her. Kikyo was still herself, even if the only thing that was keeping her in this world was her deep hatred for him, and even if she reeked of graveyard soil and old human bones.

Because no matter how hard her expressions had become, or how deep her bitter resentment lie, she was still the first person he had ever loved or trusted.

And she had died because of him. And that was something that cast another blanket of guilt on his already weighed-down back.

He could only stare at her for a few unbelieving moments, the shock relaying in his wide golden eyes. Unable to put together a few words, he found himself reaching slightly forward with a hand that meant to soothe. "Kikyo…"

Kikyo's eyes hardened at the soft whisper of her name, a cold smile turning up the sides of her mouth. "Were you looking for me, Inuyasha?" She asked coolly.

He didn't seem to hear the sour sarcasm in her tone. "Kikyo, what are you doing out here?" He asked, a small frown of worry appearing on his brow.

Kikyo's smile disappeared as she took in the concern in his expression. "I have been merely traveling, Inuyasha. Obtaining jewel shards, just like you and your group," She pointed out calmly, her brown eyes like ice.

For a moment, he was paralyzed with the insight of her actions. Even though Kikyo sought for his own demise at her own hands, she would not embrace death until the one man who had murdered her was lying in his own grave first. And to do that, she was collecting jewel shards.

And putting herself in inevitable danger at Naraku's hands.

He took a hesitant step towards her, his frown deepening slightly. "Kikyo, you shouldn't…"

She laughed bitterly, the harsh sound of it echoing off the trees. "Are you starting to worry about my welfare now, Inuyasha? I assure you, it's not wanted."

Her words were like frozen daggers, and the pain they inflicted reflected in his golden gaze. "Kikyo, you need to be protected," He growled in frustration to her cold words and their meanings. "And I can't do that if you're going around, looking around for jewel shards and putting yourself in harm's way!"

Her frosty eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you sure I still need protection, Inuyasha?" She asked icily. "Think what you may, but I do not need of your so-called protection. It is my pathetic reincarnation you allow around you who needs it."

He didn't seem to her hear last words, only registering her bitter resentment to their innocent relationship fifty years ago. "Kikyo, I am the only one who can help you!"

Kagome gasped for her next breath, her insides suddenly squeezed tight in a ball of pain and understanding. She could only watch the two, completely paralyzed in her grief. She had known Kikyo was always on his mind, but seeing it confirmed like this again tore into her already damaged heart.

"Stop trying to convince yourself, Inuyasha," She scolded him harshly, although her shoulders dropped slightly, and her expression became vulnerable.

The next look Inuyasha gave the dead priestess stunned her into silence it was so agonizing. Before she could comprehend and stop his advancement, he grabbed onto her cold hands with his large warm ones. "Kiyko," He half pleaded, his tone much more softer than before. "Don't do this."

She looked away hastily. "I do not have a choice."

He gripped her hands a bit tighter, trying to grab her attention once more. "Then I'll go with you."

At his soft words, her gaze flew back to his face; shock the dominant emotion in her usually dead eyes. "Inuyasha," She whispered, but nothing came after his name. She was at a total loss for words.

He looked uncertainly down at their hands. "Kikyo, I can't just leave you to do everything by yourself. Let me go with you; you won't have to worry or be afraid anymore."

When he looked up with burning golden eyes, Kikyo took an involuntary step back. "No, Inuyasha – " She whispered weakly.

In one movement, Inuyasha had her in his arms. Laying his cheek gently to one side of her head, he whispered, "Stop trying to push yourself away from me."

Her arms wound around his chest of their own accord, and she found herself leaning into him for support. "Do you really mean it, Inuyasha?" She asked, uncertainty laced in her faint response.

"I would die for you," He whispered back, closing his eyes. He held her there, memorizing the feel of her small body against his. _This may not be the same Kikyo I fell in love with, but it's her real soul. Nothing can change that._

Kagome's heart squeezed tighter, restricting her breath intake. Tears squeezed their ways out the sides of her chocolate eyes and ran without mercy down her cheeks. _Oh, Inuyasha…_

Kikyo softly pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace to lock gazes. Lost in golden orbs, she leaned forward slowly and pressed her cold lips to his, one hand reaching out to cup one side of his face.

Kagome couldn't watch anymore. Feeling a sob rise in her throat, she clamped both hands over her mouth and turned away, leaning against the large tree's trunk for support. Her knees started to buckle and she leaned over in attempt to close the gapping hole in her chest where her heart used to beat. Her tears flowed over her hands and slowly fell to the forest floor.

Inuyasha sighed when Kikyo suddenly pulled out of the kiss. "I have to go," She told him slowly, her voice softer than before.

"Kikyo, let me come with you."

She shook her head as she took a step out of his embrace. "No, there is one thing I must do before I come for you."

He stepped forward. "No – "

A heartbreakingly sad smile graced her lips. "I will come for you in three days."

She didn't wait for him to respond; the dead priestess took another step back and allowed the glowing tails of her soul collectors to wrap around her fragile body. Within seconds, she was high and out of reach; a small figure against the measureless dark sky.

"Kikyo!"

Fighting off another wave of agonizing pain waiting to engulf her in its dark shadow, Kagome ran. But just as she ducked blindly into the bush, she shot a last glance backwards.

Inuyasha was lost in thought, staring up at the heavens. To the retreating girl, the great warrior Inuyasha almost looked lost. The poor half demon boy; a deceased human mother and great demon father haunted his thoughts, a full demon brother who threatened his very existence, the forever feeling of not belonging anywhere in the world, a first love gone terribly wrong, a lover brought back from the dead to cause him pain. Kagome couldn't possibly understand, and yet she stayed by his side, regardless of what he did or said to unintentionally tear at her heart.

She had tried to mend the deep wounds and break down the tall wall he kept his heart encased in. But now, she realized, that she could never fully revive him. He was never hers to begin with, and she was never fated to be with him. Only the one who made the wounds could fully bring him back to life, and that one woman had come to him, giving up everything to be with him.

Kagome's tears had slowed, but they slowly dripped down her cheeks and onto the cool night ground. Still holding her chest tightly, she sprinted through the forest. The moon was bright, lighting her path as she raced blindly back to the camp where the others were deeply sleeping. She couldn't face Inuyasha now, not after what she had just seen. She loved him, and she knew it, and that was why she told her suffering heart no. She couldn't put herself and him through that all over again. They had been through this, maybe a hundred times, but somehow she couldn't recall a time that was that painful.

Her footsteps slowed as the campfire's dim light came into her line of sight. Along with it, she saw the huddled figures of her friends, eyes tight, their breaths coming and going slow, indicating deep sleep.

Kagome silently tiptoed past a sleeping Sango, who was leaning against a transformed Kirara, and a snoring Miroku, who was leaning against a tree, whispering incoherent things in his sleep. She slipped into her sleeping bag, trying not to wake a slumbering Shippo.

She let out a soft sigh when she realized that no one had woken, and then snuggled deeper into the comfort of a soft blanket. Hugging the small kitsune to her chest, she let the tears flow again, and wept silently into the darkness of the still night.

/--------

"Hey, Kagome! Wake up!" A voice broke through the dark velvet curtain, and Kagome woke groggily, her eyes opening and slowly focusing on the girl in front of her.

"What's up, Sango?" Kagome half whispered, rubbing her eyes free of sleep.

"You slept in. Come on, Inuyasha's getting impatient." Sango gestured towards the half demon perched on top of the tree that Miroku had been sleeping against last night.

Kagome fought to keep her despair from showing in her telltale eyes in attempt to save herself from unwanted attention and questions. She took a shaky breath and sat up, forcing a smile on her usually-perky face.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

The young priestess looked up into the concerned gaze of the demon slayer, mentally cursing her lack of convincing acting skills. "Nothing," she replied quickly.

"Kagome — "

"Yo! Are we ready to go now?" Inuyasha's impatient voice broke through the tension.

Sango shot the young girl a concerned look that stated she was not going to give up. Kagome mentally sighed in defeat and reached towards her best friend's out stretched hand. After being hauled up, she quickly packed her sleeping bag away in her bag and then replaced the yellow backpack on her back.

"Ready." Kagome nodded hesitantly in Inuyasha's direction, not daring to look at him.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, bubbling with excitement, as the group started walking.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome visibly winced at the broken tone in her answer.

The young fox frowned. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at her feet, searching for an answer that would satisfy the young demon. She also noticed that Inuyasha's ears had perked up, waiting for her answer.

"I… uh…" Kagome stuttered.

"She has another one of her tests to do in a couple of weeks. It's really important, Shippo," Sango offered.

Shippo shook his head. "I don't understand why you keep worrying about those stupid tests, Kagome. They couldn't be as scary as fighting youkai, right?"

As the priestess nodded to Shippo's words, she shot Sango a grateful smile. The exterminator only nodded mutely in response.

Miroku caught the unspoken tension after Shippo's innocent questioning and mentally noted to talk to Sango after girls' talk. Kagome's spirit seemed dangerously low, and he could only guess what was wrong. A part of him had a distinct feeling her mood had something to do with Inuyasha.

The said hanyou was about twenty feet in front of them, walking all alone. He had been strangely quiet all morning, and only pushy when it came to leaving time. Noticing the abnormal look of enlightenment and calm peace upon his face, the monk instantly guessed Kagome's despair tied in with the dead priestess too.

Miroku nodded solemnly to himself. _Of course, this makes sense. Inuyasha saw Kikyo last night and Kagome saw them together._

With a frown upon his face, Miroku shook his head again, feeling pity for the poor girl. Inuyasha really didn't know how to deal with his feelings. Every time Kikyo and Inuyasha met, somehow Kagome found out and a fight would erupt in between the two. Remembering this, Miroku vaguely remembered that there were no shouts in the morning between the two. Only tense silence. _That isn't a good sign._

Sango walked along side Kagome, with Miroku on her left. Her thoughts wondered to the broken girl beside her. Never had she seen Kagome this way, and it scared her. She found against the urge to take the girl aside and find out what was going on. But then again, doing it like that would be rushing it, and she realized it might not do any good. For some reason, she knew it had everything to do with Inuyasha. Making Kagome confess to everything out in the open would damage the girl's feelings even more, and worse; Inuyasha was there. He would hear everything and that would ruin everything. Sango knew some things were not for boys to hear. She would have to wait.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, taking in a harsh breath. He really didn't want to be there. It was making him anxious to be so far away from Kikyo when she had something to do. _Something he didn't know about_. He constantly worried about her, but now he was barely fighting off the urge to run off and look for her. He held back though, knowing it would just anger Kagome and then they would have another infamous fight ending in him getting sat. And that was something he wouldn't take lightly in his new mood.

Inuyasha glanced behind him at the rest of his group. Miroku was walking beside Sango with an evident frown on his features; Sango was looking off into the distance; and Kagome was staring at the ground, her eyes hidden by her bangs, but by the tense set of her lips, he could tell she was upset or nervous about something. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder, playing with a shiny rock he had found, not completely oblivious to the silence, and Kirara was trotting beside Sango, unaffected by the mood.

His eyes returning back to Kagome's form and her half-hidden facial expression, he wondered what was going on with her. He turned back around to stare at the long road that was laid out in front of him, his mind on last night and his sudden fear to be alone with Kagome. He knew that he would have to explain everything to her before Kikyo came for him. He would make her see that he did care for her, but he owed his _life_ to the dead woman; she had come after him and died for him. That is not something that could go unnoticed. This final ending was something that he had always been dreading. He knew it was going to break the poor girl's heart, but it was something inevitable. Kikyo and him were destined to be together. Fifty years ago it was obvious, and now, in the present, it came noticeable to him again. Love was not something to be taken lightly. He was willing to give up everything to be with the woman he loved, and he knew he was going to be giving up his friends: Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo… Kagome. Telling her face-to-face would be the best way, he reasoned glumly. _If I could only summon up the courage… _

* * *

**** A/N: Okay, I know most of you are like, "Jesus, this says it's a Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic, not a clay pot/Inuyasha one!" At the beginning, I really couldn't understand why people just read the first chapter and then left after that. **

**Now I know. **

**NO, NO, jesus christ no! THIS IS NOT A KIKYO/INUYASHA FANFIC! I throughly promise you. I just find it easier to write drama when you've got a little pain and guilt involved! **

**Once again: THIS IS A INUYASHA/KAGOME FANFIC! **

**Give my story a chance and try - as excruciatingly painful as it is - to get past the first five chapters. My writing improves drastically, really! **

**Read and Review, and give me your opinions! **

**No flamers, though, please. I will not hesitate to respond to your hateful review and give you a piece of my mind. =) **

**Love you all,**

**bumble, xxx. **


	2. Chapter: Their Feelings

**Hey, I'm back! I have to admit at the beginning I was just writing this story with a weak plot. But now, I have developed it more, and I think it should be better... Let's hope!**

**Without further ado, Chapter Two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Two--

The day had been long and boring; they had not seen or heard anything new about Naraku. Trudging along, it was dark when the group finally chose a suitable campsite. It was in a quiet section of the forest, in the middle of nowhere, in between villages. The only sounds that broke the still night air were the faint chirps of the grasshoppers and the crackling of the small fire Kagome had made.

The whole day had been almost spent in silence. Only Sango and Miroku had spoken, and then it had been whispered and it was about the weather. Kagome had remained silent, staying by Sango's side, listening to the conversation between the monk and the demon slayer, while Inuyasha remained in front, oblivious to everything and everyone. Neither hanyou nor human had said anything during the whole day; Kagome was always staring at her feet while Inuyasha stared with a blank look on his face to the sky.

"What are you going to make for dinner tonight, Kagome?" Sango asked in a soft voice, taking a seat next to the silent girl. _Might as well start a light conversation._

Kagome looked down at her yellow sack. "Ramen," She sighed. Unfortunately, that was all she had brought with her, trying to please the one hanyou who had torn out her heart not half a day later after she had returned. She had to fight the urge to add some poisonous mushrooms to the soup, giving Inuyasha food poisoning and a horrible episode of non-stop puking. That would not solve her problem at all. Sure, it would make her feel better, and maybe it would even stop him from leaving with Kikyo, but… She couldn't think of an argument.

Sighing heavily again, Kagome began to systematically prepare the group's dinner.

Inuyasha was twitching uncontrollably on the other side of the fire. His nose constantly tasted the wind, searching for a sign of Kikyo or an unfamiliar demon, and his ears turned, this way and that, searching for foreign sounds. It really bugged him that they had not seen a demon or a shard of the sacred jewel in one week. Something was up; he could feel it. The trouble was that he wasn't sure if it had anything to do with Naraku. That bastard had not shown his face for two weeks, let alone have his 'servants' do anything. Plus, Kikyo was out on her own: vulnerable to his attacks. There was no doubt in his heart that once Naraku got over his feelings for her, he would have her killed. Kikyo dying a second time would really kill him.

Miroku had almost had enough. This argument between Inuyasha and Kagome had gone on long enough. They were acting really stupid and immature, and it really peeved him off that he couldn't even have a normal conversation with Sango.

"Beautiful night out," He grunted, eyes shut as he sat down on the ground next to the fire. He crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest.

Sango looked over at the monk. He was obviously irritated with the whole tense silence between the two. She herself had had enough too. But being a girl, she could sense that this silent argument was a bit different than the others; it would decide the couples' outcome.

"Ramen's done," Kagome announced, pouring the soup into separate bowls.

Shippo ran forward and stared at the fullest bowl. "Kagome, can I have this one?"

Kagome only nodded and continued to hand out the bowls to Miroku and Sango. Kirara had already gone off to the stream near by to catch her meal and Myoga was nowhere to be seen. After both the monk and the demon slayer had their bowls, Kagome looked down at the two remaining bowls, and then glanced up to the hanyou who was sitting a couple feet from Miroku. With his back to her, she could tell that he was stressing over something. _Probably Kikyo._

Kagome let out a sigh before grabbing one of the bowls and standing up. Crouching down beside the silent boy, she held out her hand with the soup bowl in it.

"Here, Inuyasha," She said softly. He sharply glanced up, confusion marking his features. His golden orbs softened a bit when he saw what she was offering.

"Thank-you… Kagome." He took the bowl, and nearly dropped it when his finger's touched hers. Mumbling something incoherent, he took the bowl from her, making sure not to touch her skin again or meet her tortured gaze.

"You're welcome." She stood up and walked back over to her original spot and sat down. She didn't say anything more as she snatched up her soup bowl and began to silently eat it, a brown fire burning deep within her eyes.

Miroku was the first to break the silence. "This is delicious, Lady Kagome. A perfect treat for a night like this." He handed her back the empty bowl.

"I'm glad you liked it." She took the bowl, placing it in front of her.

Shippo added his to the pile. "I love it when you make Ninja food!" He grinned.

Kagome smiled back to him as Sango added hers to the pile too. "Really hits the spot," Sango stated. _Hopefully Inuyasha will get the hint…_

But the said half demon boy's mind was elsewhere. He placed his empty bowl next to his thigh before standing up. Sango and Miroku's mouth dropped as he just walked away – no comment on Kagome's meal at all! Miroku shook his head, completely awestruck. _He really needs to learn how to work it with the ladies. _

Kagome's blank eyes watched the boy walk into the dark woods without a word. She knew that he wasn't going to see Kikyo – she was on a task that he knew nothing about. She knew his mind was full and being alone would help him sort out everything.

Placing her now empty soup bowl on top of the others, she stood up. Miroku leaned over, snatching up Inuyasha's bowl and placing it on Kagome's dishes stack. Kagome smiled in gratitude, and then turned to leave.

"Kagome, do you need help with the washing?" Sango's voice drifted out to her.

Kagome turned around, a small smile on her face. "I got it." She turned back around and proceeded to walk into the woods where Inuyasha had gone, in search for the stream.

_Inuyasha's probably far away from here, _she thought as she gingerly stepped around the bushes and branches that threatened to scratch her skin. When she entered a clearing, she saw the small bubbling stream to her right.

She walked up to it, placing the bowls on the ground. Half in a trance, she looked up at the bright moon. Her breath caught in her throat as she admired its beauty. It was a full moon, casting its ghostly shadow across the earth, making the land almost glow with a pearly light.

She didn't notice the huge spider lurking beyond the shadows before it jumped out and lunged at her throat, where the jewel shards glowed.

A scream erupted from her throat, and her arms came up to protect her face. When nothing happened, she opened one eye cautiously, and then relaxed her stance when she saw the spider dead on the ground at her feet. Inuyasha was standing a few feet away, cracking his knuckles.

"Hn, that was easy; it hardly put up a fight." Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. In the moonlight, her features seemed to soften, and her hair blew in the night air, the light catching loose strands. Big, chocolate brown eyes stared at him in surprise and gratitude, making his heart skip a beat.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked, his voice a little rusty. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her hand came up, catching a loose strand of hair before placing it neatly behind her ear. Her eyes darted to the soup bowl pile, sitting neatly by the stream.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Let me help you." And without waiting for a response from Kagome, he bent down and began to rinse off one of the bowls in the stream.

Kagome's heart started beating harder. Inuyasha look so powerful and beautiful in the moonlight. The light hit his silver hair, making it almost glow. Golden orbits stood out against the pearly glow of his skin while his features almost seemed soft. She dropped beside the hanyou and started washing one of the bowls.

Kagome took one more glance at the moon high in the sky. "It's really pretty out tonight, right?" Kagome looked over at the boy, nodding her head to what he said.

"It's almost magical," She whispered, shooting a small smile towards the boy.

He looked at her, lost in her soft chocolate brown eyes. "Listen, Kagome-"

Kagome cut him off. "Have you heard anything about Naraku?"

Inuyasha shook his head, a sigh of frustration leaving his lips. "We haven't seen or heard about him for two weeks!"

Kagome nodded. "And then we haven't seen any demons at all in this region."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "I know. Something's up."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. "I just hope we get to it before it turns into a disaster."

Inuyasha looked down at the pile of now clean bowls. _I need to tell her. Now, do it now._ "Kagome-" He stopped when she opened her velvet brown eyes to look at him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" But he only shook his head. _How can I do this to her? When will I ever be able to tell her it's over between us? It just… hurts to think about it. My life… without Kagome._

He suddenly stood up, looking down at the girl who had her deep brown eyes fixed on him. "Let's go, Kagome. The others will be wondering where we are."

Kagome only nodded before gathering up all the bowls and standing up. She had to jog a bit to catch up to Inuyasha. She fell easily instep with him.

"Oh, there you two are," Miroku said, nodding to the two as they entered the camp. "We were beginning to worry."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome," Inuyasha snorted, standing in front of the fire.

"We know," Sango sighed in response. _Sometimes he's too cocky for his own good._

Kagome silently replaced the bowls in her yellow sack before untying her sleeping bag. Shippo jumped on her shoulder as she laid it out.

"Look, Kagome! Look at the full moon! It's so pretty!" Shippo gushed, his finger pointed excitingly at the huge sphere in the sky.

"It sure is, Shippo." Kagome smiled at the young demon before glancing once again at the moon.

"You better get some rest, Kagome. We are heading out early tomorrow morning." Inuyasha's voice broke through the spell. She nodded her head in his direction before climbing into her sleeping bag.

"Night everyone,' Sango stated, sitting down and leaning against a transformed Kirara. She closed her eyes as a purr came from Kirara's fanged mouth.

"Night," Miroku answered, sitting himself in front of a nearby tree, closing his eyes too.

Kagome took one more look at Inuyasha, who was sitting in front of the fire, facing her. She studied his features, admiring his beauty in the firelight before closing her eyes and cuddling Shippo to her chest.

Inuyasha glanced around at his sleeping group. Everyone was either sleeping already, or pretty damn close to it. He let out a small sigh before adding more wood to the dying fire. When the fire seemed to burn by itself, he stood up and jumped, landing on a stable branch high up on a tree. Sitting down and leaning against the trunk of the tree, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Thoughts and memories of him and Kagome drifted through his mind as he fell into a deep slumber of sleep.

/----------

It was about mid-morning when the group had been fed and was packed up and ready to go. The sun was high in the sky, making spirits high. Kagome smiled while throwing her pack over her shoulder. _Maybe today we will hear something about Naraku._

"Come on, Kagome. We need to reach the next village by nightfall," Inuyasha called, already walking ahead of the group with Sango and Miroku on either side. Shippo ran along side Kagome as she jogged to keep up with them.

"Where's Kirara?" Kagome's eyes scanned the ground around the group.

Sango smiled. "She went ahead; searching for demons in the woods."

"Hm." Kagome nodded, hitching her yellow sack higher up on her back. She glanced down at the young kitsune at her feet. Shippo was humming a tune as he bounced along at her feet. He had to jog to keep up with her walking pace.

"Hey, Shippo, wanna shut up already? You're giving me a headache!" Inuyasha complained, sneering in Shippo's direction.

The little demon's eyes darkened as he frowned in anger and embarrassment. "Shut up, Inuyasha! I can do whatever I want!"

"Yeah, who told you that?" Inuyasha sarcastically asked, cracking his knuckles.

Shippo looked down at his feet before displaying a watching Kagome with sparkling, innocent green eyes. "Kagome did!" He stated.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha angrily shouted, one of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

Kagome looked at him with confusion in her features. "What?"

"Why do you always give Shippo so much slack? You let him do whatever he wants to do!" Inuyasha whined. It peeved him that he couldn't whack Shippo over the head with his fist. If he did… (-gulp-) she would sit him!

"Grow up, Inuyasha." Kagome only stated, already bored with the argument.

"Wha-WHAT? What did you say to me?" He demanded, eyes going super wide.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at the older boy. "She told you to grow up!"

Inuyasha went red. "You come here, you idiot, and say that to my face! Let's just see what I do then when Kagome isn't there to protect you!"

Shippo jumped bravely over to where Inuyasha was walking, landing on Miroku's shoulder. "Kagome told you to grow up!" He shouted in the half demon's face. Kagome watched in silence as Miroku and Sango's mouths dropped down in surprise. _Since when does Shippo have this much bravery?!_ Miroku stared in amazement.

Inuyasha looked taken back at the young demon's bravery, but he didn't hesitate in bringing up his fist and slamming it down towards the little boy's head.

"Sit boy." Two simple words were heard before Inuyasha's fist collided with Shippo's head, and the big half demon came crashing to the ground. He groaned in pain before lifting himself up and glaring daggers at the one girl that had said those two words.

"Why'd you do that for?!" He demanded, struggling to get up on his feet.

Kagome shrugged, an amused smile on her lips. She continued on walking ahead with the others, leaving Inuyasha behind in the dirt.

"Hey, wait for me!" He waved his fist in the air before deciding to run after them.

It was about mid-afternoon when they finally reached the village. Miroku went ahead and greeted one of the villagers, asking him where he could find the most beautiful maiden in the village. Sango had reacted by slamming her Hiraikotsu down on the monk's head.

Inuyasha only scoffed; ignoring the scene and the monk's pain and stupidity. He walked away, checking the area for signs of danger. Shippo watched in amusement, a small laugh escaping his lips before he closed them at Miroku's murderous glare. Kagome shook her head as Sango began to yell at the lecherous monk, telling him off.

A young maiden of about her age caught Kagome's eye. The young girl was walking alone with three water buckets in her hands, out of the village. Kagome put on her friendliest smile and walked up to the girl.

"Hi there, I'm Kagome." Kagome's smile widened.

The young maiden stopped walking and looked up at the strange girl. _What's with this girl's clothes? _"Hi, I'm Yuki."

"Well, Yuki, it seems you have three water buckets and only two hands. Need some help?" Kagome gestured to the empty buckets.

Yuki glanced down at her hands before smiling at the girl. "That would be great, thank-you." She handed Kagome one of the buckets before continuing down the road, headed for the stream near-by.

Kagome fell into step with the girl. "This place is so beautiful. Do you live here with your family?"

Yuki nodded. "My mother died a long time ago, so I'm living with my brother and my dad."

Kagome looked taken back. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Me and my big mouth!" Kagome mentally slapped herself.

Yuki smiled. "It's okay, it was ages ago. I hardly remember her."

Kagome nodded. "I see."

A moment of silence broke out while they reached the stream. It wasn't very big, but crystal clear. A few fish splashed in the water, playing in the waves. Kagome stepped up to the edge and watched the girl fill her buckets in the stream.

"This region is so quiet! There are no demons at all! Jeez, I think I might come and live here," Kagome remarked. _Maybe Yuki knows something about Naraku…_

Yuki stepped back as Kagome dug her bucket in the stream. "I think it's because of that new jewel; The Jewel of Crystallized Tears."

Kagome almost dropped her bucket in the stream. "New jewel!?"

* * *

**Ahh, cliff hangers! So much fun!**

**I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**xx bumble.**


	3. Chapter: Their Knowledge

**I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but I've been tied up and haven't had a chance until now. You know how it is with life and all. **

**I hope everyone's Christmas was as awesome as mine was! It was so weird for me though, because in Switzerland Santa Claus doesn't come on a sleigh with reindeer! And we opened the presents on the evening of the 24th, not in the morning of the 25th! And, coming from British Columbia, Canada, we always have white winters, but here, about thirty minutes from Zurich, there was no snow! AT ALL. I got over it though, and I didn't get as homesick as I had anticipated, which is good. **

**Enough of my babbling, here's Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Three--

Sango approached an elderly looking man. "Excuse me, but do you have any idea why this region is so free of demons?"

The man shook his head, walking away. Sango went onto the next person.

"Excuse me, monk. Do you know the reason why this region is free of demons?" The monk only shook his head before continuing on his way.

"Seems like they are keeping something from us," Miroku stated from behind her.

Sango nodded. _I wonder why they would keep something from us though... _

While Shippo and Kirara walked aimlessly around the village and Inuyasha gone to scout out the area, the monk and demon slayer continued to ask random villagers about the area. When Inuyasha came back stating that the area was safe, Miroku and Sango had given up hope. No one was going to give them any information.

Inuyasha grinned ruthlessly. "You guys are doing it all wrong. You need to do it like this…" He left the two to watch him walk up to a middle-aged man.

"Hey, you! What's up with this region?" He shouted, pointing a clawed finger at the man. The poor man stopped in his tracks, all eyes on him. Sweat began to appear on his brow.

"I-I don't know-w what y-your t-talking about-t!" He shrieked out, visibly gulping. Sweat began to slowly drip down the side of his pale face.

"Cummon, stop wasting my time. Tell me now why there are no demons in this area!" Inuyasha demanded, walking up to the man and grabbing the front of his shirt, lifting him a few inches off the ground. Inuyasha's grin widened as a few gasps escaped from the surrounding audience that had crowded around.

A hand landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Put him down, Inuyasha. Demanding information like that won't get us anywhere. Besides, Kagome doesn't seem to be here. Maybe she found something out," Miroku reasoned with the hanyou. Inuyasha took one look at the monk before bringing his attention to the scared-to-death-man he held in his claws. He grinned one more time before releasing the man. The poor villager hit the ground with a thump on his rear. But it seemed as soon as he had hit the ground, he was up, running as fast as he could, barging his way through the group.

"Hn, taught him a lesson." Miroku and Inuyasha watched the villager flee into the distance before they turned around to face an embarrassed Sango.

"You sure have a way of working with people, Inuyasha," Sango commented, sweat dropping.

Yuki stood on the bank, watching the strange girl attempt with shaking hands to fill the lone bucket. _Did I say something wrong? Or maybe it's because she's never fetched water before…? _

Kagome turned to the girl, a forced smile on her lips. "The Jewel of Crystallized Tears?"

Yuki nodded. "I know it sounds dumb, but I think the reason there are no demons here are because of it."

Kagome's head spun and she struggled to see past the twirling pictures in front of her. She slowly lower herself to the ground, one hand on her face while the other placed the full bucket on the grass next to thigh.

Yuki panicked. "Miss? Are you okay? Should I go and get the village doctor? He'll be able to help-"

Kagome shook her head, cutting the frantic girl off. "No, it's okay; I'm fine. Yuki, why don't you sit here and tell me about this jewel?" Kagome gestured to the empty space to her right.

Yuki stood for a second, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, she reluctantly sat down next to Kagome. "You want me to tell you everything?"

Kagome turned her head to smile kindly at the village girl. "If it's not to much trouble?"

Yuki shook her head feverously. "No, no! Just let me remember the whole story…"

Kagome looked into the distance as the girl thought for a few moments, her brow furrowing.

"Okay, I got it!" Kagome returned her gaze back to the girl next to her. "Now, to start," Yuki twisted her hands in front of her. "Back a couple of decades ago there was…"

/----------

Sango had had enough of this secret keeping crap. Trying to keep her cool, she approached an elderly farmer who was buying fruits from the small stand laid out on the side of the street. She leaned in to get his attention, a curious look on her face.

"Excuse me, sir." The man looked up from the peach he was holding. Sango continued before he could reply. "I need some answers. Will you be willing to give them to me?"

The man replaced the peach on the stand, waving away the seller's attention. He reached out with cold and bony hands and caught Sango's hands in a loose grip. "Come with me, this way. I will tell you what you need to know." He slowly pulled her towards the end of the village, where there were less people.

The old man looked suspiciously around with sparkling black eyes, eyeing anyone near them. When he was satisfied with their surroundings, he let go of her hands and stared at her intensely. "You are one of the passing who want to know why this village is so free of demons?" At Sango's nod, he continued. "This village is full of superstitious idiots; they fear that telling anyone of this new jewel will change their luck and demons once more will attack."

Sango stiffened at his words. "New jewel?"

He grunted, clearing his throat. "Yeah, the Jewel of Crystallized Tears. It was created about fifty years ago, but no one has heard of it until now. This jewel was created when the Eastern lands were split into two; Upper and Lower. The actual feud was between two Lords, both in control of massive amounts of land in the east. They both sought to control the Eastern lands, and then proceed to take the Western Lands by force," He laughed a throaty chuckle. "There would be no way that they would've been able to take the Western Lands; a very strong and powerful demon controls them. Lord Sesshomaru, heard of him?" The old man raised a white eyebrow.

Sango nodded her head, eyes wide. _Know him, fought him and lived to say that. _

"Anyways, the two Lords sent their armies to fight; a massive bloody battle in the middle. Both regions were almost bare of men, leaving only the woman and children. Lord Takentsu of the Upper region purposely kept a hundred soldiers home, later on sending them on a rampage down the Lower region. They killed without mercy, taking the lives of both woman and children. The villages were defenseless; they were wiped out. As the hundred men army continued farther down, news of their actions reached the lower area. People were scared, and they had every right to be! Their Lord was gone and busy with a bigger problem, the men were out fighting, and there was only woman and children left to defend their region."

At the older man's pause, Sango shook her head. "How horrible."

The man nodded his head. "Yes, it was really dark times then. Now, to where the jewel fits into this: in a small village, in the middle of the Lower region, a young girl by the name of Anaya lived…"

/----------

"Anaya?" Kagome repeated.

Yuki nodded. "She was only a poor potter girl; she didn't know how to fight, let alone pick up a sword! She had a younger brother, who was sickly and ill all of the time, and she was very close to him. Her mother had died when she was very young, giving birth to her brother, and her father was off at war. The stories say she was beautiful; a bright, heart-shaped face with deep blue eyes framed by thick lashes and wild midnight black hair. When the news came about the rampaging army from the Upper region, she knew she had to do something. There were only a few women in her village able to hold arms, and she got together with them and talked it over. They sought to prepare incase the group attacked there; they found armor left from the men, and swords and daggers. Everyday they practiced, trying to aim at targets, and fighting with each other for practice. But it wasn't enough. There was one vital piece of information that didn't reach them; the rampaging army consisted of a hundred men. About twenty village woman couldn't defend their village from the hands of a hundred trained and armed soldiers!" Yuki took a breath, collecting her thoughts.

"What a brave girl," Kagome noted in awe.

Yuki smiled. "She was only a few years older than we are." At Kagome's shocked expression, Yuki went on. "When the army came at dawn, the women of the village were ready. They ambushed them, but were easily fought back. The women kept up a good fight for only being trained for less than a week – but the soldiers hacked them down, one by one. Anaya was a good fighter; she had managed to kill a few men, but while she was distracted by the death of another village woman, she was stabbed in the side. Wounded, she retreated from the death-like scene. Everywhere women fell, screaming in terror and pleading for mercy. No mercy was given. Those who knelt in front of the men in attempt at surrender were beheaded, and if they continued to fight, they were hacked to pieces. A lone soldier caught her eye as he ran towards the stable where they had hidden the children and elderly folks. She ran after him, and stabbed him in the back as he flung open the doors, exposing the hiding villagers to the rest of the army.

"As you would think, the sight of scared and crying children urged the army on, and they rushed to the stable where a lone village woman stood her ground. Anaya fought as hard as she could've with a deep wound in her side, but to no avail; the men rushed past her, running into the stable with swords raised high, slashing this way and that. The children and elderly fled, trying to escape, but they were hunted down with swords and daggers.

"At this time in the fight, Anaya knew there was no hope left for her village. She now had a thin sword lodged deep in the back of her right shoulder, and lots of deep gashes on her arms and legs. Looking around and seeing the slaughter of her villagers, she felt the rage boil up inside of her, and tears leaked down her cheeks. Tearing the sword out of her flesh, she charged into a group of soldiers, aiming for the one who was lifting his sword to deliver death to a frightened girl, hitting him dead on in the middle of his eyes. She twirled around, beheading the man to his right, and then going to another head, but a thick sword was driven through her middle, stopping her. She fell to her knees, feeling nothing and not seeing anything. Cries and screams filled her blank head as she fell on her side. She welcomed death, but it did not come swiftly as she had pleaded. Death mocked her bravery, making her live long enough to hear the last cries and see the last blows.

"It was nearing dusk when the soldiers finally left. Anaya had never felt more alone in her life, and fighting unimaginable pain, she staggered around on her hands and knees, looking for her brother. He was nearer to the stable, not being able to run very far due to his horrible illness. She crawled up to him, and laid down beside him, tears soaking into the dust. It was when two other drops joined hers that she realized that her brother was crying too. She raised her head, looking deep into amber eyes that belonged to their father. The young boy's eyes were slowly fading, large teardrops pouring from their sides. She had whispered his name, but he didn't respond, only closing his eyes and falling into the After World…"

/----------

"So Anaya's entire village was wiped out?" Sango asked.

The old man gravely nodded. "I'm afraid so. After her brother died, she cried uncontrollably. No one really knows what happened next, but the mixed feelings in Anaya's heart, terror, pain, love, all combined and there was a flash of bright white light as the Jewel of Crystallized Tears was formed."

Sango thought for a second. "Where has the jewel been all these years?"

The old villager shrugged. "No one knows that either. But the rumors are that it is in a cave in the Eastern Lands, near to where Anaya's village is."

"If the jewel is in the Eastern Lands, why would they be disturbing these Lands?" Sango questioned, her head tilting to one side.

The man smiled. "That's a good question. It doesn't seem normal for something to affect us from so far away, but I think that it's a distraction."

"A distraction?"

The man's smile widened. He seemed very proud of himself. "You would expect this jewel to compel the demons away, just like the power of the Shikon Jewel when it's used in the hands of a priestess. There was no evil in Anaya's heart, and her jewel would not work in the hands of someone who is. I think someone, who has power over so many demons, ordered them out of this area to attract somebody, or something. Maybe that same person was searching for the jewel too? I don't know. In any case, I would say this person would definitely come here first in search for the jewel, giving this other person a chance in finding it first. I would say a very powerful being, maybe a demon?" The man pondered this question in his head, a finger on his chin.

Sango's eyes widened. _This man's innocence thinking actually makes sense! This would be something Naraku would do… but what does this Jewel of Crystallized Tears have to do with us? I doubt it has anything to do with Inuyasha… she was only human, nothing special. A heroic human girl, I admit, but I don't think this jewel could do anything to help us. _

The man relaxed his hand, letting it slide to his side. "I hope you learned something from my rambling. I need to go now and finish buying supplies." He turned around, walking away.

"Bye! Thank-you for your help!" Sango smiled, waving at him. _Wait, if someone is doing something to distract us from the jewel, it would most likely be Naraku. Which means this jewel has a strength that he doesn't want us to have… but the villager said the girl's heart was pure and that the jewel is rumored to not work for cruel people, so why would Naraku go for it? He most obviously won't be able to use it's powers… maybe he can't but one of us can… and that's why he's hiding it from us?_

Sango closed her eyes for a second, calming her calculating mind, before heading back into the village, looking for Inuyasha and Miroku. She found them inspecting handcrafted weapons at a stand.

"Hey, Miroku, look at this one. It's-" Inuyasha was cut off by a sharp poke to his shoulder. Surprised, he spun around, coming face to face with a smug Sango.

Miroku followed suite after Inuyasha. "Why, dear Sango, don't you look so radiant!"

Sango's smile faded. "Cut it out, monk."

As Miroku paled, Inuyasha grew curious. "What's with the face?" He asked.

"I found out something," She stated. With their attentions on her, she began to explain the story of Anaya and the war between the Upper and Lower regions of the Eastern Lands. She had to pause a few times to let Inuyasha swear or let Miroku moan in awe, but the story was shortened. She knew the boys wouldn't understand the pain or insecurity the girl had had and the other emotional stuff, so she kept those details out; no need to waste time on something they would never get.

"But what does the jewel have to do with us?" Inuyasha demanded. Sango was about to reply when Kagome came into their sight, waving and calling to them. A huge smile was displayed on her face as she approached them.

"I talked with a girl, and she told me about a new jewel," She stated, looking at their faces for their reactions.

"You heard that too? Let's compare stories." Sango listened intently as Kagome told her story to the group. "Seems like they are the same," Sango said.

"Sango, you didn't answer my question," Inuyasha impatiently reminded her.

"Right. Well, the man who told me the story had quite the explanation for why it was affecting this area, which is so far away from the scene; someone with great strength, ordered all of the demons out of this area in order to attract something, or _someone_. If someone were looking for this jewel, they would look for the purest place; Anaya had no evil in her heart. Therefore, if this person came here, they would be farther away from the jewel, allowing the first person to search for the jewel without competition."

While Miroku and Inuyasha struggled to understand what Sango meant, Kagome thought for a second. "But if this person was Naraku, what could he do with a jewel that only works for the purest of hearts? That doesn't make sense."

Sango nodded, impressed with Kagome's quick thinking. "That's what I was thinking; why would Naraku want something so useless to him? But then it hit me; what if he was trying to get to it first so that he could destroy it before we got it?"

Miroku caught on. "But who would this jewel be useful for? Kagome is no fighter; she's a priestess, you, Sango, are a talented demon slayer, I am a monk, and Inuyasha is a half demon. Shippo and Kirara are only young demons; what could this jewel do to help them?"

Inuyasha coughed. "Hm, once I have the Shikon Jewel, I wont need this lousy 'Jewel of Tears.'" Kagome noticed how he still hadn't caught on. She sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha, do you even understand what we're talking about?" Miroku asked, eyebrow twitching.

Inuyasha blanked, eye growing wide. "Yeah-well… I-" He stuttered for words.

Miroku smacked his hand against his forehead. With delicate words, he began to explain to the hanyou what the three of them had been discussing. "But why would I need the jewel?" He asked when Miroku was done.

Miroku sighed in exhaustion. "This jewel doesn't have anything to do with your strength. We are trying to figure out what exactly this jewel can do."

"From what I heard, not many people know about its strengths. It's something that has been hidden for fifty years," Sango commented.

"Why would it suddenly come to everyone's attention now?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe the blame lies with Naraku. This jewel just might aid us in defeating him," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded, a serious look on his face. "We should head out as soon as possible. We don't want that bastard to get there before us."

Kagome smiled. "I'll go get Kirara and Shippo and explain everything to them. We'll meet you on the outskirts of town." Kagome left the three to ponder their situation. Watching her retreating form, they turned and started to head out.

* * *

**And now I rest (I went skiing the other day with my host family and nearly died! I haven't skiied in five years, and yet I was better than I thought. I ended up nearly commiting suicide on the larger slopes, but in the end, I mastered the Baby Slope! YAY!).**

**Read and Review, you know the routine!  
**

**I'll try to update faster next time.. hopefully. I'M GOING CLUBBING IN ZURICH ON NEW YEARS!**

**Happy New Years,**

**xx. bumble.  
**


	4. Chapter: His Waiting

**This Chapter goes out to TiffanyM, who was the first person to review on my story! YAY, BIG HUG! **

**And if you are looking for a really awesome story, check out 'Moonlight' by Teensie-sama. Trust me on this one, YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED! I truly envy her writing abilities!**

**And go bumble for getting up two chapters in two days! Wooott! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Four--

It was about dinnertime when they came across another village. The group was hungry and wanted to sleep in warm beds tonight. Miroku sensed his chance and walked up to the most expensive looking hut and performed his normal monk duties, telling the family they had an evil spirit in their house.

Sango smiled as she helped herself to more rice not one hour later. "You know, I really don't like it when he tricks people into doing this, but it sure is nice to be under a roof and I'm just excited thinking about that bed waiting for me after this meal!" She giggled, stuffing her face.

Kagome nodded, her mouth full. The family was almost too gullible; even though this region had been free of demons for almost three months, they believed the monk when he told them they had a spirit living in their house and he could put it to rest. After his work, the family all too easily asked for the group to spend the night and have dinner for his services. Now, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all gathered around a rectangular table filled with food. Kirara was not far off, curled up near Sango, her stomach contently full. Her purr was heard throughout the whole room.

"This food is so good!" Shippo stated, mouth half full. Green eyes swept the table before settling on Kagome and widening in alarm. "But not better than Kagome's cooking!" He quickly amended his mistake.

Kagome smiled at the small kitsune. "It's okay Shippo. Besides, this meal is really good!"

Inuyasha wolfed down the pile of food on his plate before leaning forwards for seconds. All stomach's churned when Inuyasha piled another mountain of food on his plate. Within seconds he was already half way through it.

"Geez, Inuyasha, you don't stop eating do you?" Kagome asked, laughing a little.

"You guys just don't stop talking," He answered, not bothering to swallow first. Sango winced when she saw his meal being grinded into pieces in his wide-open mouth. Stomach doing a little flip, she placed her plate back on the table. Inuyasha gave her a weird look.

"Finished already?" He asked incredulously, dumping the rest of the food on his plate into his mouth.

At Sango's nod, he reached forward and took her plate. Sango watched with wide eyes as the hanyou finished off her meal. Miroku paled a little.

"Yeah, I'm done too," Miroku stated, putting his plate on the table too. When Inuyasha reached for his full plate Miroku commented, "You sure know how to make people loose their appetites."

Inuyasha only shrugged.

"I'm going to get a head start on sleep tonight. I'll see you all in the morning," Sango said, standing up. She gently picked up her furry comrade in her arms and cradled Kirara in her arms.

"I'll walk you to your room." Miroku stood up too, guiding Sango to the door. He only smiled as he lead a suspicious Sango from the room and shut the door behind them.

Kagome only smiled as Inuyasha finished Sango's plate and placed it on top of the already empty plates. The hanyou leaned back, stretching. Letting out a huge yawn, he cracked his knuckles. Turning his attention to the door where the two others had just left through, he let an amused smile show.

"Three… two… one…" Inuyasha counted, and right on time a loud smack and the distinct word 'pervert' was heard through the night. The hanyou let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"That Miroku. I bet he snuck a small caress to Sango's bottom!" Shippo snickered.

Kagome shook her head, a small smile on her lips, placing her plate on top of Inuyasha's pile. Standing up, she picked up Shippo and turned to look at Inuyasha. "See you in the morning, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, sure. Night, Kagome." He watched her form until she shut the door and only her footsteps were heard.

Heaving a great sigh, he slowly stood up. After hearing the door to Kagome's room shut with his ears, he let himself out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he welcomed the cool brisk air with closed eyes. His mind was blank, his expression calm.

Opening molten amber eyes to the dark night, he stared at the bright moon in the sky. Many emotions came over him, but they were not overwhelming. The vision of Kagome in the moonlight ran through his mind. He found himself remembering last night. _She looked so beautiful. But her expression was what stopped me from telling her… telling her that I have to leave her. Kikyo will come for me tomorrow and I need to tell Kagome beforehand. But when? I don't want to… I want both girls. But Kikyo… she died for me. Oh Kagome, why did you have to come into my life and be so kind and gentle and understanding?_

He took another breath, trying to control his buzzing mind. The thoughts of Kagome were now confused with thoughts of this new jewel; the Jewel Of Crystallized Tears. He knew they need it to get it and fast, but Kikyo was coming for him. He would have to leave this mission up to the rest of them, as much as he hated to.

Cradling his head in his hands, he moaned out loud.

"Thinking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha's head snapped up and he glared at an approaching Miroku.

"No," He snapped in response.

"You know, Inuyasha, I feel as if there is something you need to tell Kagome. Am I right?" Miroku asked, coming to a halt beside Inuyasha. Miroku didn't look at the hanyou at his side but kept his eyes on the bright moon in the dark sky.

Inuyasha sighed, anger dissipating. "Yeah… how did you know?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"The way you've been looking at Kagome for the past two days… well it's like you're trying to say goodbye with your eyes."

Inuyasha looked down at his hands. "Yeah… the other night Kikyo came for me… and I finally realized that I was meant to be with her… I finally saw that even though Kagome is the one who mended my torn heart and made me believe and trust… my debt to Kikyo is greater. And so, tomorrow Kikyo will come for me. I will leave with her."

Miroku nodded numbly, understanding. _So this is what Kagome saw. No wonder she was so heartbroken. Inuyasha has finally chosen, and that left her behind. And now he's too afraid to tell her himself that he's chosen Kikyo. _"And what about the jewel?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I will continue to hunt for shards of the sacred jewel with Kikyo… and eventually have my long-awaited battle with Naraku. As for this new one, I guess that will be left with you guys to deal with."

"I see. And what are you going to do after that? That is if you survive this battle with Naraku," Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "I will take that bastard down even if it costs me my own life. And if I survive… I guess I'll be planning my suicide with Kikyo into the next World."

"And the sacred jewel?" Miroku quickly asked, not liking the idea of Inuyasha dying.

"I guess try to find a way to destroy it. It's caused enough problems," Inuyasha answered softly.

"And Kagome…?" Miroku's eyes left the moon's shape and focused on Inuyasha's face.

"I…" Inuyasha closed his eyes, willing back emotions. "I don't know."

"I'll help you out. I will tell Sango and Shippo your plans, but you have to tell Kagome yourself," Miroku offered, a slightly hard edge to his voice.

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you."

"How are you planning to break it to her?" Miroku hoped Inuyasha at least had a plan.

"I haven't thought that far," He whispered, leaning into his hand.

"I'm not going to tell you what to say. Just be gentle on the girl and speak the words from your heart. That's the only way she will understand." The monk took his departure, leaving the hanyou in deep thought. Inuyasha sighed again, letting his shoulders droop a little before raising burning emotional eyes to the dark night filled with sparkling stars. _Kikyo, are you looking at the same night sky right now too? _

/----------

The group awoke to a bright morning sun, and hot breakfast waiting for them. They left the village as soon as possible, eager to get on the road. The faster and more they travelled, the quicker they would reach the Jewel Of Crystallized Tears. They also had to change direction, heading east instead of north.

Miroku had offered to walk behind with Sango on the road, leaving Kagome and Shippo to walk with the unusually calm hanyou. This gave him the best chance to tell Sango about Inuyasha's plans. He quickly repeated the half-demon's words, keeping to a low voice; he was positive he didn't want Kagome to overhear.

Sango sighed when the monk was finished. "I guess everything has been leading up to that. He was either going to choose Kagome or Kikyo, and it seems he chose the dead priestess," She commented bitterly.

"I also need to mention that Kikyo's coming tonight to get Inuyasha," Miroku told her.

Sango's eyes went wide. "WHAT! He can't-" She stopped her high-pitched yelling when Miroku's wide eyes left her and travelled up to ahead of them, where both priestess and hanyou were staring back at them, questioning looks on their faces.

Sango's eyes grew larger in embarrassment. "Uhh, we were just discussing… uh… the-"

"The possibility that Naraku wants the jewel to himself," Miroku calmly said, interrupting Sango. "But Sango here was just arguing against my proposal that Naraku could take out his heart and rule the jewel that way, since the jewel is rumored to only work for beings with the kindest hearts and if he didn't have a heart, then it wouldn't have a reason not to work for him."

"It wouldn't be able to detect his evil," Kagome finished, finger on her chin. Inuyasha only shrugged, turning back around.

When Kagome turned her attention on the little demon fox beside her, Sango turned to Miroku. "Sorry about that," she apologized, dropping her voice. "But what about the jewels?!" Her voice turned into a violent hiss.

"Inuyasha said he's going to continue looking for the sacred jewel with Kikyo. As for the Jewel Of Crystallized Tears…" Miroku shrugged. "He would leave it up to us."

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously at the said half-demon. "He wouldn't dare."

"He's already made up his mind, Sango. There's nothing we can do about that," Miroku gently told her.

Sango shook her head, anger replaced by sorrow. "Oh, poor Kagome," She softly whispered.

/----------

_I need to tell her! Just blurt it out! _Inuyasha gritted his teeth, scared to open his mouth. He didn't want to tell Kagome now. _Later,_ he promised himself. _Later I will tell her. Just not now._ Sneaking a peek to the cheerful girl to his right, he felt a pain of regret. _Is what I'm doing something I really want? Do I really want to be with Kikyo? _He shook his head sharply, violently pushing those doubts away. _Kikyo _died_ for you! Of course you want to be with her. She's meant to be with you. Be grateful for that, _a little voice in his head screamed defiantly. Inuyasha closed his eyes against the voice. He didn't want to have doubts! He wanted to be sure of everything; of where Naraku was, of what Naraku was planning, of his future, and of the girl he loved. His destiny was laid down on two roads. On one side was Kikyo, her almost black eyes aflame with his promise to always protect her and be there for her. On the other side was Kagome, smiling and waving at him. Being with Kagome meant always seeing bright skies and living a full life. But with Kikyo… he would die. They were not meant to be together in this world, which meant he would meet her in the After Life. Grinding his teeth harder together, he willed his thoughts away, begging for a clear, thoughtless mind.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's horrid expression. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Her clear voice broke through the barrier he had in his mind. Confused, he looked up.

"Yeah… sorry, I was just thinking." He looked away from her soft chocolate eyes that were filled with worry for him. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he kept instep with Kagome.

"About tortured puppies?" Kagome asked, stunned.

Inuyasha snorted. "Why would I think about tortured puppies?" He demanded.

"The look on your face…" Inuyasha looked up when her voice because soft. "Anyways," Kagome went on, her voice returning to normal. "Do you know when we will reach the border of the Eastern Lands?"

"There should be a river dividing the Lands. We will get there before nightfall," Inuyasha answered, absentminded. _That's where we will part for the last time, Kagome…_

Kagome fell silent. _Is that where we will say goodbye for the last time, Inuyasha? And I wonder if you will have the courage to tell me before you leave… Oh, I hope you do. _

Shippo, sensing the tension, turned to Kirara. "Hey, Kirara, wanna transform and then we can fly ahead of everyone? I sure am sick of this!" The little fox demon whispered into her little ear.

Kirara only meowed before transforming. Shippo jumped onto her back in a second, and the demon cat took off. Shippo waved to the group, smiling widely. "Me and Kirara are going to go ahead!" He shouted back at them. At Kagome's smile and nod, Shippo turned around, willing Kirara to go faster. _Geez, those two really know how to make other people outside their conversation feel awkward! Thank god Kirara wanted to get away too… I'm too young to deal with that kinda stuff!_

Inuyasha felt the awkward silence drag on. Now that Shippo and Kirara were gone, it was all too apparent for him. He crossed his arms, willing some strength into his words. Kagome and him were alone; maybe now was the best time to tell her.

"Uh… Kagome?" He tried, choking out the words.

She turned to him. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

_Don't look at her, don't look at her!_ But it was too late – he glanced up and was caught by chocolate brown eyes. Tongue-tied, he struggled for words. "I-I… want you to be careful," He finished lamely.

Kagome frowned. "I always try to be."

"I-I know th-that. I just mean… I mean… Kagome…" He couldn't get out what he wanted to say. _I can't see you anymore! Kikyo is the one for me! She's coming for me tonight, and I'm leaving with her, forever! _

"What's wrong?" Her voice became softer.

"Nothing… Agh, why can't I say what I want to say?!" He half shouted, angry with himself for not telling her outright they weren't made to be together.

Kagome's frown deepened. "You can tell me anything you have on your mind. I don't mind."

Inuyasha broke eye contact, staring down at his feet. _SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT! JUST SAY IT! _"Kagome… I-"

Kagome reached out, touching his arm in comfort, causing the hanyou to stop talking and meet her soft gaze. "Take your time. I'll always be here."

_'I'll always be here...'_ Her sentence bounced around in his head. His mind twirled in turmoil, confused by what he should do. _You picked Kikyo. Now deal with it,_ a harsh voice commanded. _But Kagome…_ He weakly protested. _Will understand, _the voice finished for him._ Stop her suffering and tell her you've picked Kikyo!_

"But… I don't know if I will be…" He weakly voiced out, hoping she would understand. _I can't do anything for you Kagome… not anything compared to what you did for me…_

"We can't think that way. I just want you to be happy," She told him, grabbing his hand. Pulling out a wide smile, she sent sunshine in his direction.

_Kagome… thank you._ He smiled back at her, his hand tightening around hers. He didn't know when he was going to tell her, but he hoped it would be easier. Feeling the sunshine on his face and the sound of Kagome's laughter in his ears, he let himself have this little ounce of happiness. _For the time being, anyway… _

/----------

The sun was just sitting on the horizon when they reached the river. Kagome's good mood had disappeared at the first sight of the end of the day. _Inuyasha still hasn't told me yet… And yet the sun still sets. _

She quickly made dinner as the rest of the group made camp beside the river in the last rays of the sun. Her eyes hidden by her bangs, Kagome kept her gaze down on her hands, avoiding Inuyasha's form entirely. It seemed he was doing the same thing too.

Dinner was spent in silence, everyone caught up in their own thoughts. Kagome ate slowly, letting everyone give their empty dishes to her before she had finished. When she was done, she cleaned the dishes and replaced them in her bag.

Miroku yawned. "Thank you for gracing us with another meal, Lady Kagome."

Sango and Shippo nodded in unison. "It's the least I can do," Kagome answered. She pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it out beside the fire.

As Sango sat down and leaned against Kirara in her giant form, she watched the young priestess move to get into her sleeping bag with the young kitsune. _I wonder if Inuyasha has told her yet…? _

"Night everyone," Kagome called out, stifling a huge yawn. She hugged Shippo to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Night," Miroku mumbled, leaning against a strong tree and closing his eyes too.

"Goodnight…" Inuyasha whispered to her silent form, watching her breathing come slowly. Looking around, he saw that both the demon slayer and the monk were fast asleep too.

"And goodbye…" He whispered as he turned around. _But I didn't get a chance to tell her…_ Thinking of a plan, he crouched down low next to her and began to write a short explanation in the dirt. Standing back and examining his work, he nodded, satisfied.

_I'm sorry I'm not the right person for you, Kagome._ He turned his back on the sleeping group and stared out into the starless night, waiting for his destiny to come and claim him.

* * *

**I'm going to stop here. It's 12:41 AM here in Switzerland and I've been writing all night! I hope this chapter's okay... I am nearly half asleep =P **

**Happy New Years Everyone! **

**xxx. bumble.  
**


	5. Chapter: Her Abandonment

**That took me while, sorry about that. I was having a little bit of a writers block during this chapter. **

**By the way, just a question.. has anyone ever tried to speak English while in another country and say something outrageously stupid? I am learning German, and so I try to speak German as much as I can... but when I see other Exchange students, I tend to speak English. And this one time, me and this girl from Wisconsin were laughing about something and I said "Piss my ass off." Yeah, I said _that_****. I tried to say "piss myself" and "laugh my ass off" at the same time... how humiliating. **

**Okay, here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Five--

The night was unbelievably long, and Inuyasha found himself pacing back and forth. With his hands behind his back and his bangs covering his eyes, he took long and steady breaths. The fire began to go out, casting a dim light around the group and their surroundings. Kagome's sleeping form had kept catching his attention, and he would find himself doubting whether or not he should leave. Now, he just avoided her direction all together. The ground was all he saw for a couple of hours.

He didn't doubt that Kikyo would show; she would never lie to him. If there was a chance that they could be together, she would take it. It just confused him as to why she hadn't showed yet. It wasn't like Kikyo to be late.

He stopped in his tracks and raised alert eyes to the crescent moon. _Kikyo, where are you? Did something happen? Were you held up? _His mind was a bit frantic, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why she hadn't showed. He replayed the conversation over and over, and then counted the number of days that had passed… three. _If this is the night of the third day, then why isn't she here?!_

He spent a couple more hours like that while waiting for the appearance of his dead priestess. The night dragged on, and it became even more torturous when Kagome began to mumble things in her sleep. Once she had even said his name, and then muttered something after. Inuyasha almost swore she had said 'don't leave me.' It pained his heart, and he wished that Kikyo would come already. Then he would be far away from confused feelings and broken hearts. But for some reason, he knew that no matter how far away he was from Kagome, he would always see her in his dreams and always miss her. She was special to him, he admitted.

When the sun appeared on the horizon, lighting the world in its golden rays, Inuyasha finally gave up hope. Kikyo didn't show, and so he would continue to wait for her. Stifling an irritated and pained cry, he sat down next to Kagome's form. Silently, as if not to wake her, he slowly erased the small message he had written on the dirt next to her. He took one long look at the ground before standing up and seating himself on the other side of the fire. Shutting his eyes, he calmly waited for the others to stir.

Sango was the first to wake. She yawned hugely as she sharply nudged a sleeping Miroku awake. He only opened one eye and looked at her. "Morning already?" He asked groggily.

Sango only nodded and then made her way over to Kagome. But she stopped when she noticed the hanyou sitting on the other side of the fire, his eyes closed, but ears perked. Surprise and happiness washed over her. Smiling, she asked softly, "You stayed?"

Inuyasha opened two eyes hesitantly before scowling. "She never came," He admitted.

Sango's eyes went wide. "She stood you up?"

Miroku hooted with laughter. "Kikyo never came for you? Does this mean-"

Inuyasha cut the monk off with a menacing growl. "Yeah, it means I will stay with the group a little while longer."

Sango sighed, thankful. Seeing the conversation come to a close, she gently nudged Kagome awake. Kagome stretched widely, her arms going out in all directions, awaking Shippo. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome braced herself for the worst. _You knew this was going to happen. That's why you took those sleeping pills last night. You wanted a dreamless sleep without Inuyasha in them. You knew it was the only way you'd ever get to sleep,_ a voice told her softly. But Kagome stopped and clamped her eyes shut. She was scared. She didn't want to see the empty spot where Inuyasha would always sleep and miss his voice during breakfast. She didn't want to be reminded that a couple of days ago Kikyo had come and Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her. The wounds were still fresh, and she didn't want another tear in her heart.

Shippo's voice came through her hazy mind. "Woah, look at the sun! Hey, Sango? What's for breakfast?

Kagome could hear the grin and shrug in Sango's tone. "Not sure yet."

"Why don't you go scamper off and find your own damn breakfast?" Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the voice. Her heart pounded harder in relief, and happiness washed over her like a giant wave. _Inuyasha didn't go last night!_

She opened her eyes in a flash and they landed on the irritated hanyou facing her, his eyes on the small demon in her lap. A small smile crossed her lips as she heavily sighed, clearly happy. _Oh, Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to the face of the girl that was cuddling Shippo when she let out a sigh. His gaze fell on her lips, where a small but deliriously happy smile showed through. He didn't even realize that it was directed towards him before he lifted his gaze to her soft chocolate brown eyes. It confused him as to why she would be happy to see him. She never smiled at him like this before. _Maybe Miroku told her,_ he told himself. But after casting a look in the monk's direction, he remembered that Miroku wanted Inuyasha to tell Kagome himself. _Then why is she acting like this? _And then it hit him. _She really does care…_

Shippo's voice brought Kagome out of her delirious state. "Kagome, can we have apples for breakfast?" Shippo's emerald gaze fell on her face.

Kagome smiled. "Sure, Shippo. But where are we going to get apples?"

Shippo pointed to a nearby tree. "I do believe that is an apple tree right there."

Kagome turned to the tree and then grinned. "Sure thing. Why didn't you just go grab one yourself? You don't have to ask for my permission, Shippo."

Shippo sweat-dropped. "I can't reach them."

Kagome blushed a little. "Right. Well, let's go get some." She packed up her sleeping bag before joining Shippo underneath the apple tree.

"I want that one!" Shippo waved a little hand at a bright red apple right above his head. Kagome reached for it and cleanly broke it off from its branch.

Offering it to him, she said, "We should probably pick more for the others." Shippo greedily took the apple from Kagome's hand and bit into it, juices running down his jaw. Kagome laughed, and then began to grab a few more apples.

"Hey Miroku!" The monk only had a few seconds to prepare for the apple flying through the air towards him. As it neared his head, he calmly caught the apple in his open palm and then inspected it for worms. "Thanks, Kagome!' He called back to her.

"Sango!" The demon slayer caught the flying apple with ease. "Thanks!" Sango called back. Kagome only nodded as she threw another apple, yelling Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha caught the apple, bouncing it between his hands. "So, do we know where Anaya's village is?"

Kagome stumbled over a small bush making her way back into the camp. Looking back, she realized it held small raspberries. Smiling and thinking that today was her lucky day, she skipped back and picked herself a few.

"No," Miroku said. "I guess we'll have to ask at the next village."

Kagome skipped back into camp, her hands filled with small raspberries. She popped another one into her mouth, thoughtfully chewing it.

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and gazed with big green eyes at her full hand. "Hey Kagome, what are those?" Kagome brought her hand up higher so that the kitsune could take one.

As Shippo inspected the small berry Kagome said, "It's a raspberry."

Shippo looked at it for a second more before popping it into his mouth. He chewed it for a second and then swallowed it. His green eyes widened and brightened. "Woah! Those are so good! Can I have another?" He jumped up and down on her shoulder. Kagome only laughed and let him take three more.

Inuyasha snorted. "Get a life Shippo."

Shippo's eyes flashed with anger, but Kagome's soft hand on his head kept him from saying anything back to the older hanyou. The young kitsune only sighed and then glumly stared at the ground.

"We should come across a village today," Sango said, aware of Inuyasha's mood.

"Sometime or another," Miroku added, sighing. He understood the cause of the hanyou's behavior, but did he really have to take it out on everyone else?

"We should get going then." Inuyasha stood up. He looked over to Kagome and watched her place a few more apples in her yellow sack before she pulled the backpack over her shoulder. She smiled at him.

He looked away from the smile and instead cast his gaze on the land before him. The Eastern Lands. They were heading into dangerous territory. Naraku was most likely in there, always ready.

"Let's get going." Sango started ahead of the hanyou with Miroku walking beside her and Kirara trotting happily at her side. Kagome and Shippo ran to catch up.

Inuyasha watched his group as they walked ahead of them; Miroku leaned over and as soon as his hand got one inch from Sango's backside, he was savagely smacked across the face, the girl screaming pervert while doing it. Kagome and Shippo only laughed, shaking their heads at Miroku's stupidity. Kirara meowed at her master's unhappiness.

Inuyasha half snorted half chuckled. _Stupid monk. He'll never learn, will he?_ Then Inuyasha was hit with a bit of unease. _I guess I will never find out if he ever gets better. Actually, I'll never know if any of them will live through this without me…_ Not liking the idea his imagination was painting, he shook his head and looked heavenward. He didn't need doubts at a time like this.

Kagome, noticing the boy walking alone, slowed down and waited for him. "Hey." She greeted him with a small smile.

"Hm?" Inuyasha's head snapped down and his eyes focused on the girl in front of her. "What are you doing, Kagome?"

"I wanted to walk with you. You looked lonely so I decided I wanted to join you." She shrugged, laughter in her brown eyes.

"Oh." The hanyou didn't know what to answer to that. That's what he was really going to miss the most; the fact that Kagome accepted anyone, no matter who or what they were. She was so kind and understanding… _No, no, don't think that way! It's only going to be harder on you when Kikyo comes!_

Kagome's laugh tugged Inuyasha from his thoughts. He followed her gaze and his eyes fell on Miroku and Sango. Miroku was whispering something in her ear and Sango was blushing furiously. Her mouth fell open in shock when the monk leaned back to see her expression. She started stuttering something, her face turning redder. Miroku only laughed in triumph.

"They are so cute together, don't you think?" Kagome muttered, grinning.

"Hm." How else was he supposed to answer that? He didn't really know anything about relationships. Heck, he kept messing up his and Kagome's with his relationship with Kikyo. Too many women wanted something from him; he couldn't make everyone happy.

"I hope that we can get this problem with Naraku over with soon. I want to see Sango and Miroku get married and have kids." Kagome sighed.

When Inuyasha only looked at his feet, Kagome went on. "I know what will happen with them after the Sacred Jewel is complete and Naraku is gone. I would suspect Shippo would grow up to be a great warrior, and Kirara would always be by Sango's side. Hopefully then Sango would also have Kohaku by her side too. But you and me… I think I would go back to the present. Without the jewel shards, I wouldn't be able to visit anymore." Her voice lowered at the end.

Inuyasha snuck a glance at the small girl beside him. Her eyes were on the ground too, her thoughts on the future. _I guess that's what's supposed to happen, it was inevitable since the beginning. But anyone can see that it just hurts her to even think about leaving… forever._

The rest of the way to the nearest village was spent in silence. Kagome's thoughts were occupied with her plans for the future, and Inuyasha was trying not to think at all. The rest of the group ignored them, walking ahead, laughing and joking. It wasn't until Shippo jumped onto her shoulder that Kagome realized that it was past noon. Her stomach growled, and her body's demand for food became more obvious.

"There's a village about a mile up ahead. Just hold on for a couple more minutes, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice made the girl blush. _Of course he can hear your stomach growl! He's a dog demon, after all!_

"You can hear the village from that far away?" Kagome inquired, her head cocked to one side.

"Yeah, and plus I smell the stench of a fresh kill." Inuyasha's eyes flew to the side of the road, into the darkness of the trees that crowded each side.

"Kago-" Inuyasha started to say, but he didn't have a chance to. He quickly shoved her behind him as a caterpillar-like demon came tumbling out of the darkness, a horse clenched in its powerful jaws. Bright red blood ran down either side of the demon's chin, staining the blue skin.

"Great, a bug," Inuyasha confidently snorted, drawing out his Tetsusagia.

The huge demon let out a high-pitched noise at the sight of Inuyasha's fang. It whirled the rest of its body behind its massive head, facing its opponent. The horse dropped from its jaws and landed with a thick thunk on the ground next to the demon, making Kagome's stomach churn.

Inuyasha's smirk got wider, seeing the demon get ready. He slightly bent his knees in anticipation, waiting for the right moment. And it came when the demon opened its mouth, striking towards Inuyasha. As the deadly yellow acid escaped from its teeth, Inuyasha easily jumped, avoiding the attack. The air whipped around his hair as he tried to focus on the huge pest beneath him. The demon caterpillar looked around uneasily, not seeing its opponent, and its eyes caught the figure of Kagome. She was lying on the ground, not too far from the puddle of putrid acid that had been shot at Inuyasha; she had obviously tried to run from the attack. Inuyasha inwardly cursed himself for leaving Kagome vulnerable like that.

His blade came down fast as he neared the demon's back. "Tetsusagia!" He yelled, driving the giant fang into the body of the demon caterpillar. The demon had no chance, but it still thrashed and squirmed under the blunt of the blade. Inuyasha mumbled something about bugs before tugging out his fang and driving it down into the middle of the caterpillar's massive head. The demon lay still and Inuyasha knew it was really dead when it dissipated, leaving only the giant bones.

Kagome sat up, coughing. _Good thing I jumped. If I hadn't of…_ Her eyes landed on the pile of putrid yellow acid. The ground under it was completely dissolved, leaving a hole of about one or two feet deep, and the grass that was near the puddle had gone black. Kagome shook her head, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling of almost dying. _I wonder why Inuyasha just avoided the attack and left me open to the demon's attack? He's never done that before._

"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku shouted. Sango rushed over to her as soon as the words had left Miroku's mouth, Shippo in her path. Sango's eyes were alight with anger and slightly wide. _Inuyasha you moron!!_

Kagome couldn't get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat, so she only nodded. At her confirmation, the monk proceeded to inspect the monster's bones. He mumbled a spell to put the demon to rest as he did so.

"That idiot! Was he trying to get you killed?!" Sango hissed in frustration, helping the girl up.

"I'm really o-" Kagome started.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping off the demon's remains. As he neared her, his voice softened. "I'm sorry, I forgot all about you behind my back…"

Sango didn't say anything. She was already fuming enough inside and thinking it wouldn't help the situation any, she kept her comments to herself. _How do you forget about someone who has been with you since the beginning of this whole entire mission?! Or even better yet, the one you give pain time and time again over your stupid relationship with a dead priestess!!_

"It's… okay." Kagome attempted a smile. Inuyasha seemed persuaded, but at Sango's narrowed eyes, Kagome guessed her act hadn't worked on the demon slayer.

"We better get to that village before the day is up. I don't know about any of you, but I'm starving. And a soft bed sounds good too," Sango stated.

Inuyasha dragged a thumb in the direction of the dead horse, which was lying where the demon had dropped it. The poor creature was mangled beyond recognition; one could hardly tell it was a horse. Blood and acid soaked the ground underneath, and a strong stench worked its way over to the group. "I don't know about you, Sango, but if I were a human, I would've lost my appetite."

Kagome's stomach clenched into a tight ball. The sight and smell of the dead animal both saddened her and repulsed her at the same time. "Inuyasha, please, we need to get it off the road."

Inuyasha grunted, not liking the fact that he was the only one strong enough to pick up the horse, let alone drag it. He walked over to it, being careful to step around the blood and acid mix. Lifting the horse onto one shoulder, he carried it off into the woods, out of the other's sight. After a few yards, he stopped and dug a decent-sized grave for the horse. After roughly dropping the horse into the hole, he began to fill the space up with the dirt he had dug out of the ground.

"At least you'll be out of reach by other demons," Inuyasha commented, wiping his hands on a tree, trying to get rid of the dirt and blood that had caked on his skin. He ran back to catch up with the others.

"What shall it be this time? A wicked spirit wanting blood? Or a spider demon in the depths of their cellar? Or, even better yet-" Miroku racked his brain for possibilities to use on the richest house in the village.

Sango cut him off. "I don't think it matters. As long as you make it convincible, it should work." Shippo nodded in agreement along with Kirara's tiny meow.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "The horse is buried six feet under."

Kagome nodded, grateful. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou turned to the others. "We better get going. It should be dark in about two hours."

"And you said there was a village up ahead?" Miroku confirmed.

"Yeah, not that long of walk, either. We should get there before nightfall."

Miroku only nodded, his stomach growling in the process. Sango's stomach let out a loud snarl in response, and a second later, Shippo and Kagome's stomach growled in unison.

Inuyasha let out an irritated sigh. "Am I the only one who can control their hunger?"

"Apparently so," Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha didn't answer but began to walk ahead, his head shaking in impatience. The others joined him, laughing at some inside joke that the hanyou apparently didn't know.

/----------

"That should hold the demon back," Miroku stated, lightly touching the sutra he had placed on the one of the beams of the house.

"Oh, monk, thank you so much for your services!" The older woman gushed, quite taken back by the monk's appearance. Her husband obviously didn't notice the looks his wife had been giving the monk ever since he had showed up at their door and announced there was a Spiderhead stalking their house and chickens.

"For your sevices," The lord of the house continued, his voice deep and commanding. "You and your friends must stay the night and have something to eat."

"Oh, thank you, kind sir." Miroku bowed respectfully, a secret smile showing itself on his lips when his face was blocked from the lord's view.

The group was ushered into the warm house, where they joined Miroku in the dining room. They all respectfully bowed to the lord before taking their seats around the massive table. Kirara curled up beside Sango's hip.

"Please, eat as much as you like," The lord invited, his thick arms extending in the air in welcome.

And they sure did. When the meal was finally over, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were all sitting back, groaning in discomfort. Sango and Kagome only smiled; pleased they had stopped eating when their stomachs had been full.

"Monk, let me get you a drink," The lord's wife purred. Her eyelashes fluttered in flirtatious desire.

"That would be very kind," He answered, smiling a little to the woman. Her eyes widened at his smile, filling with passion, and she rushed out of the room to fetch his drink.

Miroku shook his head lightly, eyes wide with confusion. Sango only laughed, not fearing competition from this older woman.

"Tell me, young travelers, what are you doing in the Eastern Lands?" The lord folded his hands, placing his massive elbows on the table.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but Miroku was quicker. "We're just passing through."

The lord relaxed a little, a sigh escaping from his giant slug-like lips. "That's very good news."

Miroku picked up on the man's relief. "Is there something wrong, Lord?"

The lord thought for a second, debating on whether or not to trust the group. "There's been some trouble… around here," He answered slowly, his voice low.

"What kind of trouble?" Inuyasha prodded, his full attention on the lord.

"Fifty years ago the Eastern Lands were torn apart, ravaged by war. During the midst of one battle, a young woman, who had chosen to protect her village, created a jewel. I don't think she meant to, but it happened. Her life was lost, but the jewel remains." The lord looked at his hairy hands, avoiding eye contact.

"The Jewel Of Crystallized Tears," Kagome breathed.

The lord looked up. "You know it?"

"We've only heard of it," Sango quickly answered.

"Please, go on." Miroku leaned forward.

The lord took a deep breath. "The jewel wasn't really one sought after, like the Shikon no tama. This jewel could only be used by one person, and that person would have to be of pure heart."

"Only one person?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowing.

The lord nodded. "Once the person it is destined to find gets a hold of it, the jewel is of no longer use to anyone else."

"Hmm." Miroku nodded, encouraging the lord to go on.

"The jewel has been hidden for over fifty years, being a burden to no one and no thing. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that demons and monsters began to appear in our peaceful villages that the jewel became noticed once again. I think someone is after it, and is using demons to keep someone away from it."

"Do you have idea wh-" Miroku was interrupted by the earsplitting sound of giggling as the lord's wife raced down the hallway. She fluttered into the room, a huge smile on her face.

She placed the cup in front of the monk, turning her body to face him. A strong new scent of water blossoms filled the air around Miroku's head, suffocating him.

"It' a secret recipe," The woman promised, taking her seat next to her husband. Her eyes never left the monk's face.

Miroku politely raised his glass before taking a tiny sip. _Hey, this isn't so bad._ He took another sip, his senses rejoicing. The hot liquid left good going down his throat, calming his stomach. He took another sip.

The woman's face seemed to radiate. Her triumphant expression didn't bother Sango in the least bit, though. Sango pushed it aside, thinking it was due to the fact that Miroku actually liked her 'special' hot drink for him.

The lord suddenly stood up, placing his hands on the table. "My wife will show you to your rooms; I have some work to do before retiring. Thank you once again for you services." The lord bowed to Miroku.

Miroku only nodded. He was too engrossed in his drink to notice the lord's departure.

"Is it good?" The lord's wife asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Miroku tipped the glass back, trying to get the last drops. "Is there anymore?"

The old lady smiled wickedly. "I'm sorry, there isn't." She turned to the rest of them, her smile fading. "If you'll just follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Miroku lazily placed the cup back on the table, standing up. The rest of the group followed suite, following the lady out of the dining room.

"The two girls in here and the little... demon in here," The woman gestured to the first room. Sango and Kagome disappeared inside with quiet 'goodnights." Shippo followed suite, yawning.

"And unfortunately, there are only two extra rooms. And so, you two will have to share." The old woman came to a stop at the room next to the girls'. _She actually looks sad about that,_ Inuyasha noticed. He frowned, thinking there was no way that woman was getting into their room during the night.

Miroku swayed a little on his feet. "Thank you. I think… I'm really tired." He groggily made his way into the room, Inuyasha behind him. The hanyou closed the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams." The woman's crackly voice made its way through the door, making Miroku and Inuyasha jump.

"She really has taken a liking to you," Inuyasha innocently commented.

Miroku clumsly sat down on the edge of one of the beds, placing a hand on his face. "Don't even talk to me about it. I've got this killer headache. I almost feel drunk."

Inuyasha was about to answer when Miroku slipped off the edge of the bed, ending up on the floor. At the sight of the monk on the ground, a look of pure shocked on his face, Inuyasha couldn't stop himself. The hanyou's laughter bounced off the walls, making Miroku shudder.

"You are… so mean…" Miroku mumbled, slurring his words. He stumbled twice trying to get up. Inuyasha's laughter had died down by the time Miroku was actually on the bed, cradling his head.

"I'm going to go wash up," Inuyasha told the monk. He turned towards the door and was about to open it when Miroku spoke.

"You better… get back here… quickly…" He hissed. "I don't want… to be ambushed… while you're gone…"

"I'll try." Inuyasha grinned, stepping outside.

The moon was full in the sky, alighting his surroundings. The stars twinkled in the sky, almost winking at the hanyou so far away. Inuyasha was silent for a moment, his thoughts taking on a new turn.

_Kikyo, where are you?_ The thoughts of washing up left his mind, and he made his way outside, his eyes turned to the heavens.

While the hanyou's figure disappeared outside, a dark shape moved its way down the corridor, stopping at the monk's room. A white hand reached out under the cloak and gently slid the door out of the way.

Miroku was sitting at the foot of his bed, his hands gently rubbing his throbbing head. Moments before he had slowly pealed off his robe, leaving him only in his short skirt that he wore underneath his robe. When the shape entered the room, he looked up, wincing.

"Look, Inu-" Miroku started, but he stopped when the door was shut behind the figure. Only a crack of light showed through from where the door hadn't completely closed.

The figure made its way towards Miroku, stopping in front of him. It was covered head to toe in a single black cloak, leaving the body and face underneath hidden.

"Who-" Miroku started, but he was cut off.

"How are you feeling, monk?" The figure lifted its hands to pull off the hood, revealing the lord's wife underneath it. Her eyes almost seemed black in the limited night, and her voice was thick and scratchy with desire.

"Madam-" Miroku leaned back, too shocked to say anything. _I just knew this was going to happen! Inuyasha… get back here!!_

She interrupted him, sliding the black cloak down her shoulders. Miroku could clearly see she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "You will not call me 'madam' tonight, monk. You shall call me Maititsu," She purred.

_Oh my GOD. HELP ME, SOMEONE!!_ "Maititsu… please-"

"Please what? My dear sweet monk…" The cloak inched down farther.

"I… do not-" Miroku pleaded with her.

Her smile gleamed in the room. "Having problems, monk? Can't think straight? Feel a bit tipsy? Those are all the affect of my 'secret recipe'…" She leaned forward, sending a strong waft of lilies Miroku's way.

Miroku choked. _Can't… breathe…_ "You… drugged me…" He accused her weakly.

She nodded, her smile widening. "You are so beautiful… and tonight, you shall be mine." With one swift moment, her cloak fell to floor, puddling at her feet. While Miroku's mind was trying to process what had just happened, she pounced on him, naked body and all.

_HELP ME!! Oh god, have mercy on me!!_

/----------

Inuyasha was still staring at the stars, his mind muddled. _Have you abandoned me, Kikyo?_ Through the pain that this thought caused, he didn't hear the screams coming from his room...

* * *

**Poor Miroku, but he really did have it coming. **

**Read and Review.. and maybe I will update faster next time.. wink wink. **

**xx. bumble.  
**


	6. Chapter: Their Traveling

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I really did loose interest in my story and I was swept away by this other story, 'Possession' by Whezambu!! If you want a dark love story, check it out. The ending almost made me cry, though. **

**And, for another embarrassing thing I've done: I was with my thirteen year old host brother and I was trying to tell a complete and random stranger that I change families every three months. And well, the verb 'to change' is dangerously close to the verb 'to shake oneself.' Yupp, you guessed right. I told the person, "I masturbate my families every three months." But the worst part was that my host brother, who doesn't speak an ounce of english, bursted out laughing, and through means of pantomiming, he told me what I had said. **

**Totally embarrassing, right?**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Six--

Miroku's eyes were closed, his expression blank, but a bit peeved. He tried not to think as his footsteps echoed in his empty mind. The monk's arms were crossed tensely across his chest, his staff tucked safely under his armpit. He willed peace and calm into his body: calling upon relaxation. He didn't need to think in order to walk, his mind occupied by the empty buzzing of his thoughts, the easy turning of the wheels in his mind.

The young demon slayer who walked beside him had remained quiet and thoughtful up till now. At the monk's irritated sigh, she couldn't help herself. Sango had been holding in her laughter since the moment she had heard the story. Miroku had been around then, and if she had laughed, she was sure to be put on the monk's 'not in the best terms' list. It was now hours later, but Sango could still feel the laughter bubble up in her throat. Helpless to her humor, she let a giggle escape her lips.

Miroku shot a puzzled look at the demon slayer. At his expression, the giggle became louder and more pronounced. Pretty soon her giggling turned into full out laughter. She leaned her head back, her hand constricting a bit of the noise by trying to cover her mouth. Her eyes were closed and her mouth smiling as her laughter broke Miroku's concentration.

He only sighed deeply, staring at the ground in front of him as if it somehow held some sort of comfort for spirit-damaged monks. He didn't ask what she thought was so funny since it was so apparent. Inuyasha himself had found Miroku's situation outrageously funny, and had boiled over, killing himself laughing. Kagome had tried to shove her hand in the way of her mouth as a giggle had escaped it while Shippo had just shaken his head; his laughter had blended in with the hanyou's.

"I'm… sorry… Miroku-" Sango gasped out. She tried to take a deep breath, to calm her laughter, but it was useless. Her laughter only continued; four hours of silence had done enough strain on her abilities to control her emotions.

The monk only shook his head. Kagome and Shippo had been the ones to hear his desperate cries, and had woken up in alarm. They had rushed over to his room and swung open the door, only to find a cowering Miroku at the far corner, his arms reaching out to try and restrict the lord's old wife from touching his half naked form. Sango had unfortunately slept through all of the drama.

Sango's laughter slowly came to an end as she gasped for breath. She took deep breaths in order to calm her buzzing mind. Her vision started to clear as oxygen once again surged through her body and mind.

Kagome covered her clamped-shut mouth with a restraining hand as soon as evidence of a giggle rose in her throat. While walking behind the monk and the demon slayer, she had heard Sango loose control, and it early drove her over the edge too. She did find that last night had been immensely funny, but there was no need to show it again. She had to fight back another giggle as the memory came flashing back through her mind…

"_Miroku?" Kagome's voice broke through the night air and the movement in the room ceased. _

"_Kagome!" Miroku's voice came from the far corner of the room, filled with relief. _

"_What's going on-" Kagome stopped when her eyes focused in the darkness. Miroku was standing in the darkest corner, his arms outstretched in a defensive position. The lord's wife was standing at the end of his arms, staring with wide eyes at the young girl at the door of the room. Miroku's hands were on the woman's bare arms, holding her at a safe distance. Kagome realized with a blush that the woman was stark naked. _

"_Kagome, hel-" Miroku's voice was a bit desperate. _

_The lord's wife cut him off. "This isn't what it seems. Go back to your room, girl. The monk and I were just talking." Her scratchy voice carried out to her, but Kagome couldn't make sense of it in her all too clear mind. The young girl was shocked, and she didn't do anything but stand there and stare at the confusing scene. _

_As if on cue, Inuyasha came up beside Kagome. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but when he focused on her face, he saw that she wasn't paying attention to him. Following her gaze, his eyes settled on the lord's wife in Miroku's arms. _

"_Damn it, Miroku. Do you have to do this now?" Inuyasha's voice was filled with disgust. _

"_Inuyasha, it's not what-" _

"_No other time would be more appropriate, demon. Now leave us." The lord's wife cut Miroku off, her voice demanding. She turned towards Inuyasha, her eyes blazing. She took a step away from the monk and set her rough hands on her wide hips. _

_Inuyasha's face turned a little pink. The lady in front of him was staring him down with fire in her eyes, while naked. He had to advert his eyes to the wall in order to avoid her wrinkly and scraggly body. He wanted to gag. _

"_I thought you just said that you were only talking," Kagome inquired, her voice a tad emotionless. _

_The older woman stuttered, her eyes flying to the floor. She crossed her sagging arms across her bare chest, as if just noticing that she was naked in front of her guests. Kagome didn't take her eyes off the woman's face. _

"_Uh, I think you should go," Kagome suggested in a soft voice. She moved out of the way of the door, allowing the woman room to exit. _

_The lord's wife paused for a moment and opened her mouth, about to speak her mind. But she shut it, thinking better of voicing her thoughts. She hastily grabbed her cloak before defiantly stomping out of the monk's room. Kagome nearly keeled over at the woman's perfume overwhelmed her weak human senses. _

_As the woman's angry footsteps faded down the hall, Miroku heaved a sigh of relief. "You-" _

_Miroku stopped when Inuyasha's laughter filled the awkward tension. Kagome turned to him, and was surprised to see shudders rack his strong frame as bursts of laughter poured from his lips. The young girl was about to join in his laughter when she thought better of it. _

"_I'm going back to bed."_

The flashback ended and Kagome felt the giggle dissipate in her chest. She took a deep breath, a smile playing on her lips. _Poor Miroku…_

"Hey, Kagome? Do you have any ninja food that Kirara and I could eat?" Shippo suddenly appeared on the girl's shoulder, almost jumping up and down.

Kagome wasn't surprised and she smiled at the young kitsune. "Sure, Shippo." It only took a second for Kagome to ruffle through her over-stuffed yellow sack and pull out two lollipops. She handed them to Shippo, who stared with wide green eyes at the sight of them in his tiny hand.

"What are they?" Shippo leaned in closer to inspect the weird sticks, both with ball-like spheres at the end of them. They were colourful and Shippo's ears tweaked curiously when he smelled them.

"Lollipops," Kagome explained, giggling a little at Shippo's expression. She took them from his hand and began to tear off the wrappers. Shippo watched with wide eyes as she gave them back to him. "You have to suck on them."

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo bounded off her shoulder and landed on the ground next to Kirara. Smiling triumphantly with a purple sucker in his mouth, he held out Kirara's. "I can hold it for you, Kirara, since you don't have any hands."

The small demon meowed in gratitude before hesitantly licking the foreign sweet.

"The weather doesn't look so great right now," Sango commented, frowning slightly at the sky.

Miroku nodded his head. "It seems we'll be getting a thunderstorm tonight."

"Great," Inuyasha hissed. He clenched his fists and hastily folded his arms, his face darkening.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome could feel the hostility rolling off of him in waves. She really didn't have the energy to be fighting right now.

"I don't expect you to understand," Inuyasha mumbled, turning his face from her innocent gaze.

"Then why don't you explain to me what exactly your problem is? You've been in this nasty mood since we've left the village and nobody seems to know why!" Kagome half shouted, her face a mask of pure frustration.

"It's the moonless night tonight," Miroku explain to the agitated priestess.

Kagome's expression changed to a thoughtful one as her lips formed the silent word _oh_. "That would explain why you've been rotten to everyone ever since we woke up. You want to tell me what's so wrong with being human? I don't think it's that bad!"

"Humans are weak," Inuyasha stated as if that explained everything. He didn't say anything more, just stared at the vast meadow to his left, avoiding Kagome's form entirely.

Kagome harrumphed in annoyance before turning her attention skyward. _I wish he would just lighten up… _Her thoughts took on another turn as her eyes focused on the dark brooding clouds in the distance. _I hope we come across a village today. It sure wouldn't be fun to sleep on the ground while it rained and thundered._

/----------

Sharp pale eyes expertly scanned the shadows within the deathly silent forest. Senses detecting nothing, the young boy allowed himself to lean back against the think trunk of the tree. One leg was bent lazily while the other hung over in attempt to keep the boy's balance on the stable branch. He had a sudden impulse to drum his fingertips against the silky fabric on his knee, but he held back, impassive to such emotions. He would not allow his opponent the pleasure in thinking that they had indeed made the young incarnation bored and frustrated.

His mind wandered over the meager orders his 'father' had given him. Hakudoshi snorted confidently while he tried to picture the feeble woman killing him in her own defense. Such an act would never happen, he was sure. He smirked_. It's either kill or be killed._

_"Kill her," Naraku's voice had been emotionless, as if he was discussing the killing of a bug, not the assassination of a priestess._

Hakudoshi was no fool; he knew they had to get the woman out of their way. She poised a threat, and that was something Naraku wouldn't allow.

And it wasn't that she was an unusually strong priestess, or even a figure that should be put to rest from all the pain and sorrow in her twisted heart. No, it was the fact that she, even in death, still held a place in Naraku's human heart. Hakudoshi knew that once his 'father' got rid of the priestess, his ties with Onigomu would be broken, and the hanyou would be able to cast the human heart out completely, leaving him almost indestructible.

A small rustling in the bushes and the faint essence of graveyard soil brought the boy back to reality. Barely hearing the only poisonous insect that had come with him buzz in effect, he lithely jumped to the ground, slick as a weightless panther. He had decided to leave his weapon behind and his barrier down; wanting to get the point across to the weak priestess that no matter what she did, she would lose.

When she stepped out into the small clearing, she was only a little surprised to see one of Naraku's minions waiting or her. Her footsteps ceased as she confidently drew her potted body to its full height, accepting whatever challenge the young boy was going to offer.

Her eyes narrowed only a fraction as she regarded the young incarnation's confidence. He had thought she was only a body, weak and pathetic due to its materials. A smug smirk found its way to her cold lips, but her eyes remained dark with hardened sorrow. _I may be a body with a lost soul, but I was once a powerful priestess._

The young incarnation hadn't moved from his spot. His pearlescent hair blew in the wind, flowing around his thin shoulders, making him seem almost innocent. His face was impassively emotionless except for the sleek strip of confidence hidden in his cold pale violet eyes. Kikyo's smirk faded as her eyes grazed his pale smooth hands._ He has killed so many innocent villagers with just the bored flick of his wrist._ Her eyes flickered back to his pale face.

"State your business, demon," Kikyo demanded in a cold voice, her face hard.

He didn't move, but a smirk tugged on the edges of his thin lips. "What took you so long, priestess?" His voice was one belonging to a young boy, barely a child, but the coldness behind it reflected one wise beyond his years.

The dead priestess ignored the boy's words and his demeanor. With bitter resentment, she spat, "Did Naraku finally send orders for my death?"

Hakudoshi let out a small but clearly irritated sigh. With a bored flick of his thin hand, he pushed a few strands of silky pale locks behind his shoulder. Cold hard eyes bored into the priestess' as he stated in an uninterested voice, "I hope this doesn't take long."

Kikyo readied herself, bending her knees slightly as she drew her bow and arrow. She strung the bow tight, aiming the arrow at the young boy in a threat. "You are in my way. I suggest you leave," She warned him, her voice deadly serious and calm.

The smirk returned to his smooth lips. _Does she really think a bow and an arrow are going to scare me?_ "You are going to have to do better than that, priestess," He mocked.

She didn't answer his taunt, concentration flooding her senses. She raised the ancient power that flowed through her body into the arrow, sating the weapon wither her purification spell. The act took much of the dead woman's energy and concentration, but the only evidence that displayed this were the little lines on the sides of her eyes as she slightly squinted.

Hakudoshi's excitement peaked, the smirk widening a fraction more as he sensed the waves of power and anger rolling off the dead priestess. _Maybe this will be more than the pathetic slaughter I had previously anticipated._

He bent his knees, cold calculating eyes waiting for the priestess to make the first move. Only a sliver of excitement ran through the depths of his pale eyes as he tried to predict what she would do. _She will shoot her arrow... I will easily get by it… and when she's stupidly fumbling with the next one, pow! … Easy slaughter._

Kikyo stood still, waiting for the incarnation's move. She knew that if she fired her arrow now, he would effortlessly by-step it and then just as easily cut her down. But if she waited… she would have a better chance at hitting the over-confident boy.

After a few seconds, Hakudoshi's stance relaxed as he realized that the dead bitch was waiting for his first move. "What? Too weak to fire at me, priestess?" He mocked her, eyes flashing darkly.

A drop of sweat worked its way down her damp forehead. She fumbled with the words in her mouth, determined to keep her concentration. "Leave now, or die," She warned him again, her voice steady and unwavering.

"I guess I'll have to make the first move, since you're obviously too frightened to do anything." A sigh was evident in his childish voice, his wicked grin apparent in his icy purple eyes. He couched a little, bouncing on his toes, his face a mask of excitement for the blood that would spill from her wasted body. With a confident snort, he shot forwards towards her, a blur of white and light purple silk…

/----------

The sun was set high in the middle of the sky, shining brightly as if knowing in a few hours it would be completely obscured by the ominous clouds that were brooding to the east. The furious snarl from Shippo's stomach confirmed their doubts about the time.

"Kagome! Do you have any more food?" Shippo voice broke the empty silence that had befallen all of them. He had to jog to fall instep with Kagome, rubbing his vacant stomach eagerly.

"We should be in a village pretty soon," She answered softly. "We've been passing a lot of farms in the past ten minutes. There's bound to be a village up ahead."

"I think we should stay in this village for a couple of hours at the most; a perfect opportunity to ask more questions," Miroku suggest in the air of innocence, his face thoughtful but his mind running over the possibility that there would be attractive village maidens.

"Miroku's right. We need to find out more information on the jewel's whereabouts before we go any further into this unfamiliar land." Sango shifted her Hirakotsu on her shoulder.

No one argued, deciding it was better to take a break. They had been walking all morning and Inuyasha's silence wore on all of them. Kagome had tried to do her best to distract herself so that she wouldn't let his gloomy mood grate on her nerves.

"I think we should sleep in a village tonight," Shippo stated, closing his eyes in a serious expression.

Inuyasha turned blazing eyes on the kitsune. "Would that be because I will be human tonight?"

Shippo didn't hear the warning tone in Inuyasha's words. "Exactly. We can't expect protection from you when you're only human."

"Why you stupid-" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo roughly by the hair and lifted the little demon to the hanyou's eye level. Inuyasha fixed blazing golden eyes on the kitsune's fearless green orbs, daring him to say more.

"Well it's true!" Shippo defiantly shouted into the hanyou's face. Without a second's delay, Inuyasha dropped the young demon on his face. Shippo landed on his stomach, his face flat on the road. He lifted his face out of the dirt, spitting.

"Hey-" The kistune's surprise outburst was muffled as Inuyasha placed one foot on the little boy's head; forcing his face into the dirt.

"Inuyasha, that's enough." Kagome's voice was tired but non-the-less a command. Inuyasha only snorted, crossing his arms before stepping back from the young kitsune on the ground.

"Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome knelt beside the young boy, her voice caring but it had a scolding tied to it.

Shippo lifted his face to stare at the young priestess. "Yeah." He blushed a little as he stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"You know you shouldn't provoke Inuyasha when he's in this kind of mood," Kagome told him, lightly brushing the dirt off his copper bangs.

"He's too stupid to remember anything," Inuyasha stated, a few feet in front of them. Shippo could only see the hanyou's stiff back.

Shippo reddened in annoyance and fury. Within a second, he was airborne, flying through the air towards the oblivious hanyou. "Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled. With a sudden burst of green fire from his hands, Inuyasha's head was completely consumed by transparent emerald green flames.

Inuyasha swatted the flames with both hands frantically. "Shippo! When this fire is out, I'm going to give you the biggest beating you've ever received!"

Kagome joined in with Shippo's laughter, and shortly afterwards the priestess heard the light chuckles of the monk and the carefree laughter of the demon slayer. "Shippo, I think you should stop now," Kagome said, a smile on her face.

Shippo sighed, his boyish features turning disappointed that the fun was over so soon. With another flick of his tiny hands, the fire disappeared from Inuyasha's head.

The hanyou turned around, fury in his eyes. "Shippo!" He bellowed.

Kagome closed her eyes, a smile still playing on her lips. "Don't you touch him, Inuyasha. He was just having a bit of fun with you."

Inuyasha turned towards her, eyes ablaze. "Having fun?" He was clearly appalled by the very idea, and the higher tone in his voice confirmed it.

Kagome's smile disappeared at his tone. She raised her index finger, pointing at him. "Leave him alone, Inuyasha."

"The hell I will!" Inuyasha ignored the warning signs in Kagome's body language. When his eyes set on the little kitsune, he surged forwards, a clawed hand outstretched.

Before Inuyasha's hand grabbed a handful of copper hair, Kagome's voice cut through the air. "Sit boy."

"Ugh!" The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed and with unbelievable force it dragged him face first into the ground. He lay there for a few seconds, and as soon as the shock wore off his body, he lifted himself out of the ground. Springing to his feet, he jumped in front of Kagome, a fist wagging in her face.

"Why did ya do something like that for?!" He demanded.

She harrumphed, turning her face away from his. "Because I felt you deserved it."

Inuyasha stuck a claw finger in Shippo's direction. "He started it!" He shouted in a whiny tone, obviously appalled as he blamed Shippo.

"He's just a kid, Inuyasha. Really!" Kagome sidestepped around the hanyou, a frown apparent on her smooth brow. She continued on her way, catching up to the demon slayer and monk. Shippo and Kirara ran to keep up with the group.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled in frustration, turning around to follow close behind the others, his mood even gloomier as he brooded over his one night of weakness.

/----------

The boy was flying through the air at an unbelievable speed. His barrier was erected around him, casting a pinkish glow on the boy's pale face. Hakudoshi held a cold hand over the deep wound the dead bitch had inflicted. Nothing but miasma poured out, but it didn't lessen the pain any.

His face was contorted with anger, his cold eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't think the priestess had that much power, let alone strength to fight him off. But he had been stupid and naïve; he had rushed into battle, with so much confidence that he would be able to cut her down effortlessly. But she had been expecting that, and while he had charged at her, she didn't fire until he was close, and an easy target.

Hakudoshi noticed with little interest at the pathetic demons that hid in the forest, looking up at him. He could feel their eyes, and the boy knew they thought he was weakened. _Let them think they can attack me now that I'm weakened._ A gruesome smirk played on his cold lips, but no humor reflecting in his icy bottomless eyes. _I'd like to see them try._

As if knowing his thoughts, the demons disappeared swiftly. Hakudoshi almost felt disappointment; he was really looking for an output to take his childish temper out on. But being the superior incarnation from the most terrorized demon in these lands, he ignored the feeling and continued on his way.

His hand involuntarily tightened on his wound, making the boy internally wince. Casting a sharp glance to the deep gash in his right arm that Kikyo had made with her arrow, his face contorted once more, a seemingly wicked twist to it, a sliver of accomplishment evident in his pale orbs. _The dead woman may have injured me, but I can't say that the wounds I inflicted on her potted body are anywhere as meager…_

/----------

"That sure hit's the spot!" Shippo sighed, shutting his eyes. He leaned over from his sitting position to touch his toes. A small but content smile played on his lips.

Kagome silently ate the rest of her rice ball that one of the village maidens had nicely made for the weary travelers. Her mind was far away, and at Shippo's words, she gently shook her head. _I feel so anxious… like something's going to happen. And soon, but I can't pinpoint what…_

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Kagome lifted her head. Focusing on Sango and Miroku, she stood up from her sitting position on the bench. "Did you find out anything?"

Sango shook her head. "Not really. Nobody really knows where the jewel's whereabouts are. All they know is where Anaya's village is."

"Well that's a start," Inuyasha stated, his voice reflecting the fact that the hanyou was gathering interest. He had left his sitting position on the ground to stand beside Kagome.

Shippo bounded up behind Kagome, landing smoothly on her shoulder. "Where is it?" His voice was filled with enthusiasm, emerald green eyes wide.

"Some old village man said that if we followed this road, we should come up to a fork in the road. He said go right. We should come across the village in a couple day's time," Miroku answered.

"And that's it?" Inuyasha asked; his attention peaked.

"That's unruly territory, Inuyasha," Sango informed him. "It's going to be dangerous for us. We should stay here for the night."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right. We should get a head start on the bastard. He could have the jewel right now and we wouldn't know anything about it!"

"Only a person with a pure heart can handle the jewel," Kagome softly reminded him.

"But knowing Naraku, he's probably found a way to use the jewel," Miroku mused.

"I still think we should stay here for the night…" Kagome faintly muttered, her eyes far away. _Something doesn't feel right._

Inuyasha ignored her. "We should be on our way now."

"Kagome, maybe Inuyasha's right. If Naraku does have some way to use the jewel, we need to get there as fast as we can." Sango placed a warm hand on the girl's shoulder.

"And it's not like we can't protect ourselves while Inuyasha is human," Miroku reminded her, talking the space to her right.

"Cummon! We want to actually make some ground today, people!" Inuyasha's irritated shout came from farther down the road. Kagome noticed with vague interest that the hanyou had already started on his way.

Kagome let out a sigh. "I suppose you guys are right." She started walking ahead, the demon slayer and the monk on each of her sides. Kirara and Shippo followed close behind. Walking absent-mindedly, she let her mind wander.

At first, she didn't understand the picture that appeared in her mind. It was blurry, out of focus, as if the viewpoint was through water. Kagome's mind's eye squinted through the veil, and she froze.

She saw lots of blood.

The scene was in the middle of a quiet forest, one that was so silent it made a graveyard seem like a live soccer game in England. In the middle of the little clearing inside the forest, she saw a figure. She couldn't make out the facial figures, but she could tell the figure was a woman. The woman was bent over, clutching harshly at the deep wound on her side. Kagome internally flinched as she noticed that all the blood belonged to this one person. Dark red stained her attire, and Kagome noticed with another shock that the woman was wearing a priestess' kimono.

_Kikyo!_ She shouted mentally. The dead priestess was in a lot of pain, and how she managed to stay conscious, Kagome didn't know. The blood that was puddle at Kikyo's feet was not something Kagome could miss.

Kagome watched with wide eyes as the priestess slowly stood up. Determination burned in her dark eyes, and pain was evident, sketched into her delicate features.

_"Need… to get… to… Inuyasha…"_ Kikyo's voice was so soft that Kagome almost thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. The dead priestess winced and fell to her knees as she muttered a curse in Hakudoshi's direction…

The scene faded, and Kagome was brought back into reality with a sharp smack to her mental senses.

"Hakudoshi!" Kagome stopped in her tracks, eyes wide with fear. She started shaking, tears burning the sides of her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was barely heard over the roar in her ears. Kagome shook her head violently, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Inuyasha was suddenly in front of the trembling girl, strong hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, what's wrong?" His voice was gentle, and yet demanding.

Kagome lifted her eyes to gaze into golden orbs, filled with concern for the young priestess. "Inuyasha…" She choked.

"What is it?" A frown appeared on his brow. He was getting more worried at her tone.

"Kikyo…" Kagome stuttered. "She's hurt… Hakudoshi…"

Inuyasha snarled. "Hakudoshi! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Eyes returning to her terrified ones, he asked as gently as he could, "Kagome, where is Kikyo?"

"I don't know…" Kagome stuttered, her tears flowing.

Helplessness overwhelmed Inuyasha. He lifted tortured eyes to the heavens, begging them. _Let Kikyo live._ His nose didn't detect her scent on the wind, or Hakudoshi's for that matter.

At Kagome's weak sob, his eyes returned to the young girl in front of him. He took her in his embrace, one hand on the back of her head, pressing her cheek to his strong chest. "It's okay, Kagome. We'll find her." He didn't know whether he was trying to convince her, or himself.

"Inuyasha, we need… to keep going…" She whispered between tears. "We… have to find her."

"We will," He soothed. "Kagome, I want you to get on my back. It'll be easier if I know you're with me."

Kagome only nodded miserably before Inuyasha offered her the sight of his strong back. Gripping strong shoulder muscles, she hoisted herself onto the plane of his back. As strong hands held her legs in place at his waist, Kagome let her cheek rest against the rough material of his haori. _Please God: let Kikyo be okay. Let us get to her in time._

She hardly noticed when the hanyou started walking, but she did notice his irritated command for the others to keep up. She didn't say anything; just let her mind wander again. She wanted desperately to know where the priestess was, but Kagome didn't recognize anything in the picture in her head.

"Inuyasha, are you sure we should do this?" Miroku asked, his voice filled with concern. Before Inuyasha could respond with venom, Miroku quickly add, "We know Kikyo means a lot to you, but if we come across Hakudoshi or Naraku, it may not be much of a fight. It's late afternoon; you'll be human in a few hours."

"You don't think I already know that?" Inuyasha snapped. _Kikyo… Kikyo…_

"Just leave it, Miroku." Sango's voice was soft and comforting. Miroku let his response die on his tongue.

The long road led them out of the farmed land, out of the sight of civilization. It winded through unknown territory, places humans hadn't inhabited yet. And when they came to the fork in the road, Inuyasha didn't hesitate but took the right, his pace quickening a bit. Determination burned in his eyes, and in his heart, he chanted the dead priestess' name over and over.

The road narrowed, becoming nothing more than a small rutted trail that hadn't been used for years. The wilderness become more evident, wild animals diving for cover at the approach of the group. The land was wild, overgrown.

Kagome lifted her head to look at the fields on her right, overgrown with weeds and trees. Her curiosity made her look over the hair on Inuyasha's shoulder and she spotted what seemed like little houses.

"I see a village," She said, her eyes widening in wonder. "I thought that this land was deserted after the war."

"It is deserted," Inuyasha told her. "Look closer."

Now that Kagome really looked, it became more noticeable that no one had lived there for years. The tiny village was set on the edge of a dark forest, quiet and still. There was no laughter from village children, no sounds from the farm animals. As they neared, Kagome noticed that some of the houses were burned, some others nothing more but little squares on the ground, surrounded by ashes. Some huts were smashed in, but others were intact. Weeds and plants grew unruly everywhere.

"No one has lived here for years," Sango said, voicing Kagome's thoughts.

"It's kind of creepy." Shippo ran up and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. He didn't want to be alone at the moment.

Kirara trotted up to Sango, her senses on alert. Something wasn't right, and the little demon knew it. She looked warily around before transforming.

Sango took Kirara's transformation as a warning. She trusted Kirara with her life. As the group entered the small village, Sango quickly glanced in between the houses, looking for people or demons.

"I don't like it here." Shippo peeked into the shadows, waiting for a terrifying demon with four eyes to jump out at him.

"Something's not right." Inuyasha smelt the air, his ears straining to hear anything. The wind was non-existent, and he couldn't detect anything nearby.

Kagome suddenly shifted herself on his back. "Inuyasha, let me off." Without questioning, he let her slide down his back to the ground.

Kagome came up beside Inuyasha. "There's something here; I can sense it." Her voice was confident, but she could still hear the underlying fear woven into her voice.

"Do you know what it is?" Miroku's voice came from slightly behind her.

Kagome took a second, expanding her senses. Her eyes slightly narrowed, but her nervousness still showed in her chocolate eyes. Pointing towards the last house, she said, "It's behind that hut!"

Inuyasha drew his sword in warning as a figure with blood red eyes stepped out from the shadows that the forest casted on the small hut. A magnificent fan covered its face, but Kagome didn't need to see to know who it was.

Kagura.

The wind sorceress closed the fan obscuring her face in one wrist flick. "Very good, priestess," She mocked.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next?**

**Read and Review, please? **

**xx. bumble.**


	7. Chapter: His Appearance

**I really fail at updating fast. **

**[for teensie-sama] It's been my Sport Holiday for the last week (and it includes this week too!), and my host family took me to the Austrian Alps for skiing! It was an amazing experience, but I had an OLD and UGLY ski teacher who spoke the weirdest german, and english, I had ever heard. Total let down. Weren't ski teachers supposed to be young and very very good looking? I guess that isn't the way in Austria. **

**Oh, Teensie, how I tease you. **

**Anyways, here's chapter seven. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Seven--

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled between his clenched teeth. _Why didn't I pick up her scent?!_

A small smile graced the incarnation's blood red lips. "Inuyasha. It would've just been easier for you to fall into our little distraction. This sure is unplanned."

"So the absence of the demons was Naraku's doing!" Kagome shouted, putting the pieces together.

A miniscule but sarcastic laugh passed through Kagura's lips. "Very good, girl. But it doesn't matter now."

"What doesn't matter, Kagura?" Sango shouted. The demon slayer placed one hand on the weapon that was slung against her back. She was ready for any surprise attack that the wind sorceress would pull against them.

"Even without the Jewel of Crystallized Tears, you are no match for me, or Naraku." Kagura's ruby red eyes glowed, triumph and the promise of slaughter in their depths.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga, warming up his swing. "Why don't I just take that bet on?"

"Don't be so hasty, Inuyasha. Something doesn't feel right here. And it's not the fact that Kagura is standing in front of us," Miroku warned the hanyou, his right hand gripping his staff tighter.

Kagura flicked her fan open again, toying with it. "A very smart monk," She hummed to herself. "But it's too late now."

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to say something, but he stopped when the earth started grumbling underneath their feet. They didn't see it coming, and they didn't have enough time to react.

Naraku erupted from the earth, just behind them.

His red eyes were flashing as his laughter pierced the afternoon air. He stood, high in the air, tall and proud: menacing in his glory. Even as his face held signs of humor, his eyes were ice cold, emotionless and fathomless as he studied and fed off the fear on the faces of his rivals. The tentacles that hung from his back were swinging in the sudden breeze, along with his long black hair.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, with all his hatred poured into his opponent's name. He spun around, facing the confident half-demon, totally ignoring the incarnation at his back.

"Inuyasha," Naraku said with a small smile, his voice slightly sarcastic. The red eye in the middle of the hole in his chest fixed itself intently on the hanyou.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo." Inuyasha barely moved his head to their direction. "I will take care of Naraku. You guys take Kagura."

He heard their confirmations, and Shippo's scared whimper. "I'm just a kid!" Shippo cried.

"We're counting on you, Shippo." Miroku's voice was soft and caring. Shippo seemed to smarten up at that and the young demon grunted in response.

"Inuyasha, I will be right behind you," Kagome confidently told him, her tone suggesting no argument. She pulled her bow out and her arrows, aiming them swiftly at Naraku's form.

"Kagome, you be careful," He replied. She only nodded, determination set in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted to his opponent and enemy, anger sketched onto his features. "I'm going to kill you, once and for all!"

Naraku let out a small snort, a wicked smile playing on his thin lips. "I'm waiting, Inuyasha," He mocked.

"You won't have to wait long!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping into the air in front of Naraku, his blade swinging dangerously. "Wind Scar!" Tetsusaiga threw out a blinding flash of light towards the other half-demon at Inuyasha's command, its aim deadly accurate.

Laughter was already erupting from behind the light before the Wind Scar faded and Naraku was still in mid-air, unharmed. His barrier glowed pink, making his blood red eyes even redder. "You're so pathetic."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha swore, landing back on the ground next to Kagome. _Red Tetsusaiga isn't strong enough to break through Naraku's barriers, but Adamant Barrage is._ At this thought, Inuyasha carefully altered his fang's wind course with his mind, Tetsusaiga's blade freezing over with adamant at his will.

"Try this, Naraku!" Inuyasha swung his fang again, this time with a bit more strength. "Adamant Barrage!" His command to Tetsusaiga echoed through the air as light and spears of adamant were thrown at the sadistic monster in the sky. The result was a bit more satisfying; Naraku wasn't laughing as before. But by the time his attack had faded, the half-demon was still behind his barrier, untouched.

"Impossible," Inuyasha cursed. _The fucking bastard found a way to strengthen his barrier? Now not even Adamant Barrage can weaken him?_

Naraku narrowed his eyes, his face dark. "You think you can defeat me with that useless attack, Inuyasha?" After the words had left Naraku's thin lips, his barrier disappeared at his will.

"Take this Naraku!" Kagome didn't waste a moment in firing a sacred arrow at the vulnerable half-demon. The shaft flew through the air, the purple light scaring the orange sky. It flew past Naraku's shoulder, sizzling and burning his armor. With satisfaction, Kagome watched as a part of his bone armor fell to the ground below his feet.

Naraku didn't move, nor did he react to his loss. A sarcastic smirk snaked its way onto his lips as long shafts of bone grew from the spikes on his armor. He broke one off, and without a second's hesitation, he threw it with blinding speed at Kagome.

"Watch out Kagome!" The priestess was snatched up, as the shaft grew nearer. Inuyasha safely pulled her out of the way of the flying bone shaft, landing a few feet away. He shielded his nose from the gathering dust that had collected and blown over to them after the bone shaft had hit the ground where Kagome had been standing.

They didn't see the second shaft flying heading for them, and when it hit, it struck the ground at their feet, throwing both the hanyou and the young priestess in opposite directions.

Kagome was still coughing hard as the dust cleared. She watched with wide eyes as Inuyasha jumped to his feet, a snarl in his throat, eyes on fire. Tetsusaiga was clutched in his hands, his silver hair blowing wildly behind him, and the painfully determined expression on his face was plain for all to see. He was ready to make the monster pay for everything he had ever done to them.

"You're going to pay for that!" Inuyasha snarled, swinging Tetsusagia again. This time, Naraku was barely quick enough to erect his barrier as Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar scorched the sky towards the unprotected half-demon.

"Damn!" Inuyasha swore as once again, Naraku came out unharmed. "Adamant Barrage!" The second command that left Inuyasha's lips came a second later after his first attack had proved to be useless. Throwing his fang in a second attack, he watched as the light erupted from Tetsusaiga's blade once again, along with thousands of little crystal shards.

Naraku's barrier was momentarily weakened, leaving the monster once again vulnerable. Kagome shot another arrow at the same time Inuyasha threw his Wind Scar.

The purple light from the arrow was lost in the blinding yellow light given off from the Wind Scar, but as soon as they bonded together, the attack became twice as strong.

But Kagome didn't get to see if the two attacks combined hit Naraku. As soon as her arrow left her bow, she felt the presence of more jewel shards. The feeling was unmistakable; a sharp recognition that ran down her spine in warning. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she turned to the shadows between two little shacks.

A slight shuffling of tired feet attracted Kagome's eyes to the shadows to the right of the little pathway, where the light was most absent. The young girl had to squint her eyes in order to get a shape. "Is there someone there?" She called, some primitive instinct telling her it didn't mean her any harm.

The figure shuffled a couple of steps more, Kagome's name torn from pained lips as the person fell to their knees in a muffled cry of pain. When the figure lifted its head to plead for help from the young girl, its face was bathed in the light from the setting sun.

"Kikyo!" Kagome rushed forward without a second thought. She went to put her arms around the other priestess to lift her, but she stopped, seeing Kikyo wince in pain. "What happened?" Kagome demanded.

Kikyo clutched at her side, her eyes clamped shut as her face showed all her insufferable pain. Blood rushed from between her cold fingers, little streams lacing themselves down her pale skin and down the soft fabric that was already stained red. "It… doesn't matter…" She rasped out, pained-filled eyes colliding with Kagome's wide fearful ones. "Save… Inuyasha…"

"But Kikyo-" Kagome tried to plead with the priestess. Kikyo needed serious medical attention, and now. She wasn't going to survive if nobody did anything to stop the bleeding.

"Kikyo?" A voice from behind cut the young girl's words off. Kagome spun around to see Inuyasha, his eyes focused on the shadows. His eyes saw past the young girl, to his dead priestess. An unreadable expression crossed his features, pain and worry burning themselves deep inside his naked eyes. He was relived at seeing she was okay, but tortured at the sight of her in pain, again. He took a few steps towards the two girls, for a second forgetting about his opponent.

"Inuy-" Kikyo managed to hoarsely rasp out, wincing from the pain in her side.

"Kikyo-" But Inuyasha's plea was cut off. Without seeing the attack, the hanyou didn't even register what had happened before long tentacles from Naraku's armor pierced his skin, lifting him high off the ground. Looking down as if he didn't believe it, he stared at the points of impact: his chest, and both his shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, petrified on the spot. Inuyasha was helpless, caught in a vulnerable position. She watched in horror as Naraku's smirk got larger while his bone-like tentacles dug in deeper into the hanyou's body.

"Fuck you… Naraku…" Inuyasha grunted painfully as the three shafts continued to bury themselves deeper and deeper. The hanyou let out a loud howl of agony as the three tentacles broke through the skin on the other side of his body, leaving him completely skewered, dangling high in the air.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome screamed, instantly acting. She fired an arrow at an impossible speed and watched as sailed through the air towards the wicked half-demon.

Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sacred arrow as it came at unbelievable speed towards him. It distracted him for a second as he dodged it with ease. Smugness worked its way onto the half-demon's face as he focused on Inuyasha's form at the end of his bone tentacles. Inuyasha's dark blood ran down his already red haori, dripping from the ends of his soles to collect in a sticky puddle underneath him. The hanyou was paralyzed with pain, but with unbelievable strength, he lifted his head, not allowing himself to be defeated.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha's bloodied hand wiped out, sending out blood red blades at Naraku.

Naraku didn't see the attack coming, and it costed him another piece of armor and a tentacle.

/- to the other side of the battlefield--

"I've had enough of this, just die!" Kagura shouted, irritated at how she couldn't just kill them as easily as she had previously thought. She whipped her fan again at the two humans in a violent gesture. Blades flew towards them, narrowly missing Miroku and Sango. A few hit the unsuspecting Kirara and Shippo as they tried to dodge the attack, knocking the big cat and little demon down.

Sango's mind wheeled. She was seething with anger and was trying hard to keep it in check. _How dare you take this out on Kirara and Shippo!_ The demon slayer was about to throw her weapon when Kagura suddenly smiled as if she had a wicked secret.

Kagura slightly turned around. "Kohaku," She called softly.

The little boy, who had been hiding all along in the bushes, stood up and walked over to Kagura at her demand. Sango's heart skipped a beat as she noticed his blank stare while he handled his weapon. _Naraku is controlling him!_

Sango couldn't move, her heart was crying a million tears while being ripped into a thousand pieces. _Kohaku, don't you remember me? My little brother, please stop!_

Kagura's smile widened at the pain etched across Sango's face. "Kohaku, kill her." The wind sorceress' voice held no emotion as it cut through the thin air.

He nodded slightly in Kagura's direction before taking off at full speed towards his sister. He held his axe at his waist before lifting it high over his head as he jumped, towering over Sango.

Miroku acted fast, knowing there was no way Sango would protect herself against her only brother. He whipped his staff at Kohaku's weapon, sending it flying, before it could collide with Sango.

Kohaku landed in a crouch just a few feet in front of Sango, dead eyes boring into her pain stricken ones. He suddenly jumped to the right and grabbed a hold of his axe, throwing it again before anyone could react. The blade tore through the skin and muscle in Sango's shoulder. With another flick of the possessed boy's hand, the axe ripped itself out of his sister's body. Pain threatened to engulf her, but she braced herself with one hand covering her wound. She fell to her knees, struggling to keep consciousness. With unbelievable effort, she lifted her head to her only brother.

"Kohaku, no…" She whispered, throwing her hand out towards him. Her eyes pleaded with him to come back to her. She would rather die than fight her brother.

Miroku faltered for a second, seeing Sango being pierced through the shoulder by her brother's weapon. He stood in another stance, ready to fight Kohaku if he came at Sango again.

Sango's eyes flew towards the ready monk. Anger was sketched on his brow and in his eyes. He wasn't going to hesitate to hurt Kohaku if he came for her again. Standing up and turning her back on her possessed brother, she faced her monk.

"Don't hurt him, Miroku-" Sango's sentence was cut short as a blade dug itself in between her shoulder blades. She turned around, unmasked sorrow deep in her eyes, to stare at her brother. He held the end of the chain in his hands, a blank look on his face. His face held no emotion; as if he didn't know he had just attacked his one and only sister. With a tug, he pulled his weapon out of his sister's back. She fell to her knees again unwillingly. With a sudden burst of anger and pain, she grabbed a hold of her weapon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, throwing the huge boomerang at the wind sorceress. _How dare you bring my little brother into this! _It narrowly missed her head, making Kagura's blood red eyes narrow dangerously.

"Thought that was smart, wench?" Kagura flicked her fan again, sending Sango's massive boomerang back at her. Sango didn't see Kagura's attack coming, and she didn't have time to react. The Hiraikotsu hit the demon slayer dead on, sending her sprawling.

"Sango!" Miroku ran over to the unconscious girl as Kagura's laughter filled the air. He put out his arms to shield himself and Sango as more wind blades came down on them, cutting their skin in various places.

"Sango, please get up!" Miroku pleaded, gripping her shoulder. But the girl didn't stir. She was deathly pale with small and deep cuts all over on her delicate skin. Blood streams ran down from her mouth and nose, and the huge gash in her back.

Noticing Kohaku crouch down low, getting ready to spring again, Miroku silently steadied himself, waiting for the boy to pounce. When Kohaku did jump, Miroku came up with his staff, knocking the boy's weapon out of his hands again, and then proceeded to hit the boy on the head with the other side of his staff. Kohaku slumped to the ground beside his sister, and closed his eyes as he fell unconscious,

"What's wrong, monk?" Kagura mocked. "Ready to die for her?" She waved her fan, and Miroku watched in horror as the place behind her filled with thousands of Naraku's demons, coming from the shadows of the woods. They snarled and hissed at him, not moving unless on her command. With a smile apparent on her lips, she waved her fan again, sending a huge group of demons from the crowd that was waiting behind the incarnation.

Miroku cursed, handling the beads on his right hand. Kagura wanted him to use his wind tunnel to suck in the demons and Naraku's poisonous insects, killing him. Looking back over to the girl that he loved, he let the emotions she caused him to feel flood his senses… Pain when he angered her, jealousy when she talked to other men, frustration when she took his words wrong, confusion at her body language… but most off all: love. Turning back around to face his opponent, he knew that he was ready to die to save her. Smiling wickedly at the wind sorceress, he ripped off the sacred beads and cloth.

"Wind tunnel!" He cried, shoving his right hand in the direction of the closing in demons. A strong wind picked up, sucking in all the demons and insects into his outstretched palm. It wasn't long before his hand started to pulse and Miroku's forehead started dripping in sweat, trying to keep control. Pain coursed throughout his veins, but he fought it off.

Kagura laughed bitterly at the monk's foolishness, sending another wave of demons at him. She watched with mild interest as he sucked them all in, his features pained as he took in the poison.

It was after the third wave of non-stop demons that Miroku's control started to lapse. The pain became too unbearable, taking over his mind and thoughts. With his last spurt of control, he sucked in the lat of the wave, and then collapsed onto the ground, clumsily placing his prayer beads back over his right hand. He struggled to keep conscious but the black curtain came down relentlessly, and he was engulfed by black.

Sango's eyes opened a little bit, and she was surprised to find Kohaku lying next to her, his face peaceful and his dark eyes closed. "It's going to be okay, Kohaku. I'm here for you," Sango promised the boy, her voice only a whisper.

Kagura grew bored, seeing the humans lie unconscious before her. _This fight was more boring than I would've first anticipated. Oh well. Now, to finish off Naraku's orders…_ She flicked her wind again, sending more blades towards them.

Sango watched in horror as Kagura's blades hit Kohaku's body. The boy didn't stir, but his eyes did open wide as one of the blades cut deep into his throat, extracting his jewel shard, sending it flying in the air, back to Kagura.

"Kohaku!" Sango shrieked, her body too weak to move. Her eyes filled with tears and horror as recognition came into the boy's brown eyes. He smiled a little at his only sister, eyes fading.

"Sango…" He whispered. She reached for him, her body screaming in response. Holding his hand, she watched the light fade from his eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kagura smiled. _I guess that's done. And now to wait for Naraku to finish off the others…_

Sango, engulfed by pain and sorrow tried to lift herself up. She had the will power left to kill the bitch that had killed her only brother. But a searing pain surged through her, sending her back towards the ground, seeing only blackness.

/-back to the other side--

Naraku was enjoying every moment of his triumph. Kikyo was nearing death, hiding in the shadows from him. Naraku knew she pushed herself this one last time to see Inuyasha before she died. _How pitiful,_ he internally chuckled. Inuyasha was held fast by his bone tentacles, high in the air, and Kagome was helpless; she had no more arrows in her quiver.

Just before he thought everything was going better than he had planned, the sun disappeared under the horizon, allowing the moon to take over the position of lighting the land. The land was plunged into darkness; its only light was the pale sphere in the night sky.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Her heart was gripped in terror's cold grasp. _How could Inuyasha survive if he's human?_

Naraku's eyes questionably narrowed at the hanyou in his grasps. His unspoken question was answered when Inuyasha pulsed faintly before his eyes. His already faint demonic was aura fading, along with his golden eyes. Brown eyes were filled with incomprehension and horror as silver hair blackened, sharp claws blunted, ears disappeared to reappear in a normal human fashion, and fangs shrank.

Naraku laughed sadistically. How well this was working to his advantage. He hadn't realized that tonight was the hanyou's night of weakness. It was now that much easier to kill Inuyasha.

"I shall leave you to die by your wounds, Inuyasha. No normal weak human can survive by wounds such as those." Naraku's voice was cold and slightly sarcastic. With a smile alighting his icy lips, he withdrew his bony tentacles, and watched with satisfaction as Inuyasha plunged to the ground, landing in his own pile of blood with a hollow thud.

Screaming his name in a frantic, disorientated way, Kagome jumped to her feet and ran towards Inuyasha. Her mind was centered on Inuyasha, and so she didn't Naraku's attack until it was too late. The shaft entered through the skin on her left thigh, tearing mercilessly through bone and muscle until it was wedged tight, protruding out the back of her thigh.

She screamed out in pain, dropping to her knees. Pain shot up her left leg, paralyzing her completely. She couldn't think beyond her pain. It engulfed her, controlled her. She couldn't move, couldn't get to Inuyasha. She hardly felt her own blood pour down her pale thigh to stain her socks and shoes. It gathered in small puddles around her knees, growing larger and larger with every passing moment. She couldn't see over the black dots clouding her vision, nor could she hear over the roaring in her ears.

"He… will… not win…" She rasped out, gasping for breath. She fell forward, her hands curling painfully in the hard dirt. She clenched her eyes closed, gathering herself together. Lifting her head slowly, her eyes landed on Inuyasha's body, not ten feet away from her.

His brown eyes were watching her, and yet were seeing past her. They held a blank look, his face peaceful. Three wide gaps were easily seen in his abdomen, blood pouring from his wounds at an alarming speed. His own puddle of blood had expanded, to Kagome's horror. _He's loosing too much blood…_

"Inu… yasha…" Kagome looked up to see Kikyo's form moving slowly on hands and feet, to her beloved hanyou. The dying priestess' body gave up when she reached him, falling beside his limp body. With her clothes soaked through with Inuyasha's blood, she reached with one small white hand to touch Inuyasha's own hand. He didn't seem to notice she was there. He remained where he was, staring blankly at Kagome, his face expressionless.

"I'm here…" Kikyo whispered through torn gasps of air. "We can… finally be… together…"

Panic filled Kagome amidst her pain. _Inuyasha… you can't leave me. I can't live without you…_ Tears filled her fear stricken eyes, streaking down her pale cheeks. "Inuyasha!" She cried out in the night.

Naraku's laughter was piercingly audible in Kagome's head as she watched with terror filled brown eyes as the light slowly faded from Inuyasha's human eyes. His brown eyes closed for the last time, his breath escaping through his bloodied lips as his body sunk deeper in defeat into his own pool of blood.

_NO!_ "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. She couldn't comprehend. She kept waiting, even as her vision grew blurry from her tears and as sobs wracked her tiny frame, waiting for the hanyou to open his eyes and smile at Kagome, just like always. He wasn't gone… he couldn't be.

Sudden fury and pain surged though Kagome's veins. The need for blood, Naraku's blood, made her see red. She wanted to see and hear him suffer, suffer for all the things he had ever done to them. She wanted to make him pay for all the pain and sorrow he had ever placed on their shoulders. She wanted him to feel pain; she wanted him to fear.

Turning to the hanyou that had been watching the whole time, an amused smile on his thin lips, she let all the hate she had ever felt for him flood her senses and veins. With her bright pink miko aura crackling angrily around her in a death threat, she raised her hands to his smirking form, palms open.

"Die!" She screamed. Ancient power flowing through her veins stirred, and surged through her body in an almost painful manner to collect in bright purple balls of light in each of her out-stretched palms. At her outburst, the spheres of lights shot from her hands towards the monster that had ruined all of their lives, engulfing the world around them in a bright light. As the light entered her mind, Kagome smiled, a small sad curve of her lips. Her last thought was forgotten as she fell deep into the light.

* * *

**I have to point out that I actually wrote this chapter a few times before I was actually satisfied with it. To my standards, it wasn't that great, but I'd love your opinions!**

**Also, if anyone has any great ideas on story plots, I'd love to hear them, IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE! We don't want to spoil the rest of the story if I were to choose your plot, now would we? And, if anyone is good at writing summaries, you want to help me write one for this story? I fail at writing those too. **

**Read and Review! You know, keep my confidence up? **

**xxx. bumble. **


	8. Chapter: Her Pain

**Thanks Teensie! You rock. **

**And Bumble just updated; two chapters in two days! Yay, I think I'm getting better! **

**I don't have any funny stories or whatnot to tell you this time, and so you don't have read my annoying little Author Notes, woot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Eight--

_"Inu…yasha…" Kikyo staggered through her pain on hand and knees, crawling over to the fallen hanyou. Her breath was coming in violent rasps, pain etched into her pale face. Her body gave out when she finally reached her one and true love, falling into blood and dirt at the hanyou's side. _

_"I'm here…" Her words were like a caress, soft and absolute. "We can… finally be… together…" _

_No, no, no, no, Kagome's mind shouted. Inuyasha, you're supposed to live. You're supposed to always be there. You can't die… there's no way you can die! I… _

_Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome. His dark human eyes were glazed over, staring blankly at the young priestess. His face was relaxed, almost peaceful. _

_I… _

_The air escaping his lips was harsh, forced. Blood trickled slowly down his chin, smearing his pale skin. He forced another breath through his bloodied lips, his chest rising hesitantly and harshly with the effort. _

_I… _

_Inuyasha suddenly shuddered painfully. Kagome watched with horror as the fierce light that used to burn in his eyes slowly faded. His eyes closed slowly, for the last time. His body slumped deeper into his own puddle of blood in defeat, his breath leaving his lungs in one harsh whoosh. _

_I love you… _

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was, nor did she care. She felt suddenly numb, avoid of all emotion. Empty brown eyes focused on the wooded ceiling. _Kaede's hut? …No, don't be stupid. You're in the Eastern Lands, Kagome. You're not in Kaede's hut._

She let out a ragged breath, some unbearable pain torturing her body. The pain was almost physical, burning through her veins, blurring her thoughts. It was the only thing she felt, beside the noticeable numbness that had spread throughout her body. The pain tugged at her chest, making it hard for the girl to breathe. She forced in another gust of air, hissing as her chest's movement flared the pain to an unimaginable degree. She was burning alive.

"I see you're awake." The voice was soft, holding sympathy for the broken girl. Kagome hardly moved; her eyes staying fixed blankly on the ceiling. The woman who had spoken kneeled beside Kagome, slowly placing a cold cloth on the girl's burning forehead.

"How long have I been here?" She finally asked as soon as she knew she could still speak. Kagome's voice was soft, emotionless as she questioned the woman who was tending to her.

"Over a week," The woman answered softly. She gently lifted the blankets that covered Kagome's body, checking on the girl's wound. "It seems you were lucky; you didn't loose too much blood. I was able to take the stick out of your leg without any problems. Your priestess powers did the rest of the healing. You'll only have two little scars, one on each side of your left thigh." Kagome listened with half-interest. _Who cares what happens to me. I sure don't._

A thought nagged in the back of her blurred mind. "How are… Miroku, Sango… Shippo, Kirara… and Inuyasha?" She exhaled harshly. With effort, Kagome turned her head to look at the young woman. She couldn't have been past twenty-five, with black raven hair flowing gracefully down her shoulders. Her large dark eyes held wisdom, and sympathy in their depths. Kagome once would've stated that this girl was beautiful, but such petty details such as appearances didn't mean a lot to her anymore.

The woman's brow knitted. "I don't remember there being five others. The monk, demon slayer and two demons will be just fine. They recovered a lot faster than you did." A small smile alighted the woman's face. "You used too much of your powers. It knocked you unconscious for the last week. You've been sleeping to regain back the energy you used."

_'I don't remember there being five others.'_ The woman's phrase ricocheted itself off the walls inside Kagome's blank mind, bouncing around and around almost painfully. The young girl replaced her empty gaze to the wooden ceiling, ignoring the other woman.

"Why…?" Kagome whispered to herself, her body shaking a bit. Her control was breaking.

The young woman thought it was a question directed to her. "When old Mydo was travelling, he thought he heard something, just before a great white light. We even saw the light from five miles away, in this village." The woman smiled admiringly. "Then he came across you five, all unconscious and wounded. He immediately ran back to the village for help. We had a bit of problem with the poison inside the monk, but with special herbs and practices, we were able to save him. The demon slayer lost a lot of blood, but I was able to save her. The two smaller demons weren't seriously hurt at all; only minor bruises and scratches. But there was one we weren't able to save. I think he was a demon slayer too." The woman's voice faded at the end, sadness worked in its tone.

But Kagome wasn't listening anymore. _Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha,_ her mind screamed. The searing pain in her chest rose to its peak, and Kagome swore someone was cutting a hole in her body, where her heart was. She body started to shake violently, her voice coming in violent gasps. She turned onto her side, curling her legs into her stomach in the fetal position. She choked back sobs as her eyes burned and tears pour relentlessly down her pale cheeks.

Kagome didn't see the young woman slowly rise and exit the hut, leaving Kagome to drown in her pain. She clamped her eyes shut against all of the tears, her cold hands pushing violently at her chest, trying to lessen the pain.

She couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't function. The pain engulfed her, making her see only darkness and pain and sorrow.

"Inuyasha…" She painfully cried out into the silence of the hut, her body shaking even more violently with the sobs that wracked her body.

_I…_

"_I'm here…" Kikyo's soft voice filled the silence. "We can… finally be… together…" _

_No, no, no, you can't leave me! You have to stay. You promised me… you can't die, Inuyasha… no you can't! You have to help Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I defeat Naraku… just like always… _

_I love you…_

/----------

_Six Months later._

"Kagome, to your right!" At Sango's warning, Kagome brought her sword down on the demon's ugly deformed head. Her blade sliced through the scales on the beast, making a clean cut as she easily killed the demon.

"I think that's the last one," Miroku shouted from the other side of the large field. The monk was panting hard from the battle they had just won.

Sango bestowed Kagome with a smile. "You're getting better, Kagome. But it seems we need to work on your attacks a bit more than we have. Your blocks are almost perfect."

Kagome smiled back, pleased with her friend's assessment. Her smile almost never reached her eyes after Inuyasha's death, and Sango learned to grow used to it. It bothered her that Kagome was still in unbearable pain over Inuyasha's death.

Sango bowed her head at the thought, her forehead resting on the blade's hilt. _I also lost one I loved that day… Kohaku, my brave kid brother…_ After Kagome had regained back most of her strength, the group had headed back to the old demon slayer's village. Sango had buried her brother next to her father's grave, giving him a proper burial.

Sango let out a gust of held air, remembering how torn up Kagome had been. Miroku had had to force feed her, and Sango had had to take her out to do her business in the bushes. The blank, empty stare Kagome had held had scared Sango and Miroku into being with her almost every second of the day. They were scared she was going to do something stupid, like kill herself. Sango inhaled again, recalling that Kagome's mind had been in its own reality, reliving her memories with Inuyasha. She remembered the day Kagome had come out of her mind…

"_Sango." The demon slayer turned sharply at her name, her eyes landing on the young priestess behind her. Kagome's eyes weren't blank, but cold and hardened, focusing on Sango with dead seriousness. _

"_Kagome?" Sango didn't know what to do. Her hand fell from the cross at Kohaku's grave, falling at her thigh. The demon slayer waited patiently for Kagome to speak. _

_Kagome clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. "I want you to teach me how to defend myself." _

"_What?" Sango asked softly, confused. She wasn't sure she had heard right. _

_Kagome opened dark eyes filled with pain and sorrow, but underneath it all, steady-fast determination. Her express told the demon slayer this was a serious request. "I want you to teach me how to fight," She repeated, sucking in a harsh breath. "I want to learn to defend myself. I want to fight like you, Sango, with a sword. I don't want to have to rely on another person again." _

"I think that's enough for one day," Miroku said, approaching the two girls. Sweat from the hot day ran down the sides of his face.

"That was a good idea, Miroku. I think Kagome's getting better," Sango smiled, lifting her head to rid herself of dark memories. Miroku had suggested that they attract some minor demons into this place, and as for practice, kill them off. It would be better for Kagome to learn the real thing, instead of fighting only himself and Sango, he had said.

Kagome hardly heard the compliment. She cleaned her blade on the grass, watching as the blood from the demons smeared on the light green plants, leaving the sword clean. She had felt numb while killing all of those pathetic demons, not feeling anything as she disemboweled them, beheaded them, and sliced off limbs. It had made her feel confidence as the demons came crashing down, screaming and howling in defeat. She had held life and death in the palms of her hands, and she had delivered their punishment.

For the past four months she had learned to harden her heart, not letting anything affect her. She wouldn't let anyone too close to her, in fear of herself relying on him or her for anything. Her past angered her; she had been a pathetic and innocent girl, needing protection and help. If it weren't for her, Inuyasha would still be alive. It scared her half to death of relying on people, just in case that fate were to befall someone else on her account. She would be strong; she wouldn't break down.

She left the monk and the demon slayer alone, walking back alone. They had decided to remain at Sango's old village until Kagome was ready to go after Naraku. The place was out of sight, an abandoned village in the middle of a forest. No one dared to go near the old village in fear of demons in the forest. When the village had thrived, no demons dared to go near it in fear of being slain. The demon slayers were a strong group of people until their demise at Naraku's hands.

She felt a tad bit lonely as she stepped past the high gates that guarded the village. Miroku and Sango had decided it was best for Shippo to stay with Kaede until Kagome had recovered. It had been months since Kagome had seen his smiling face, but the fear in his wide forest green eyes as he had watched her sob uncontrollably still haunted her thoughts. A young demon didn't need to see a young girl suffering. As torn up as he was, Shippo agreed to go. In Kaede's village, he would be able to play safely with the other human children, and learn about special herbs due to the old priestess' knowledge.

Kagome entered her own hut, one of the last houses that were still in good condition. It had once belonged to a young family, Sango had said sadly. The cradles in the two corners had been proof of that.

She sat down on her cot, her mind painfully blank. She stared down at the long sword Sango had given to her. At first, Sango had given Kagome strong sticks to practice fighting with, but after a while, the demon slayer decided Kagome needed a weapon of her own. She had dug through the village's weapon hut, and had come out with this particular sword.

_"It_ _once belonged to one of my childhood friends," Sango said, sorrow deep in her eyes._

The sword was long and graceful, the blade light. Kagome loved the way it twisted and wound in the air on command from her hands. The blade was thin, but accurately deadly. She had watched it strike down countless demons during her practice. With one twitch of her wrist she could swiftly cut off the limbs of even the biggest demon.

With her hand on the silver hilt, she replaced the deadly weapon in its sheath. Placing the sword on the wooden floor next to her cot, she carefully peeled off the armor she had been clad in. The outfit was almost identical to Sango's, but dark blue where Sango's armor had been blood red. Covering her naked body with a heavy kimono, Kagome left her hut, wandering outside.

She had meant to go to the hot springs nearby to clean herself from the sweat and blood that clung to her body and hair, but she found herself following a small winding path that lead her in the opposite direction. Carefully stepping around bushes and branches, she made her way through the woods. All around her nature called. Little blue birds called to each other high in the canopy of the trees, and insects buzzed around her body, going their own way. She felt strangely at peace with this place, as if she knew it held no threat to her trespassing. Instead, it was encouraging her to explore its depths, find the secret to its secluded surrounding.

Just as a light breeze drifted through the still forest, Kagome stepped out of the protection of the trees and into the bright light that shone down from the sun. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, her gaze settled on a large pond sitting in the middle of the meadow she had followed the trail to.

She walked up to the edge of the pond, her toes touching the cool water as it lapped gently at her feet. The water was crystal clear, clean without any insects or plants floating on its surface. Kagome could see the little pebbles at the bottom, the strange silvery blue that coated their surface. Some smaller pebbles moved silently with the pond's gentle waves.

Kneeling down to peer at her own clear reflection, Kagome frowned. The young girl that peered back at her had long raven coloured hair that flowed gently down her back in silky locks and clear skin. Her small mouth was pulled into a tight straight line, reflecting her irritation. Kagome's gaze rose over her petite little nose before stopping at tight brown eyes that used to shine with happiness and childish innocence. She had once believe nothing could touch her. How she wished she could go back to those times. Deep inside dark brown eyes, she saw the girl's pain and sorrow that she was trying to hide with bravado and false confidence.

Kagome suddenly grew angry at the girl. With her right hand, she slapped her reflection, her hand submerging in cool water. The girl's face vanished before Kagome's eyes, but within seconds, she was back.

Kagome closed her eyes, sighing in defeat. The mask of her face would always haunt her. Her pain and sorrow would always be visible underneath the false emotions that she forced upon herself. She hated what she had become, but what could she really do? Gritting her teeth, she muttered, "It's either kill or be killed in this world."

Opening her eyes, she let out a small gasp. It wasn't her reflection that stared back at her; it was Inuyasha's. With a pounding heart, she stared at his face, drinking up his appearance like a water-deprived man would do to liquids. He was staring at her, his silver locks floating around his shoulders, little doggy ears twitching. His lips held that same confident smirk she had come to adore, his golden eyes shining with determination and that fierce flame she knew that drove him.

"Inuyasha?" She breathed, leaning closer to the surface of the water where his face was. Six months without him had hardened her, but as soon as she saw his face, the rock-hard barrier she had placed around her heart broke, and her control lapsed. Small dry sobs shook her body, but she refused to cry. Her first two months without him had been spent in the privacy of her mind, replaying her memories with him, while on the outside she hardly did anything besides cry for hours.

His smirk grew as he chuckled lightly. "Kagome," He breathed back, rolling her name on his tongue as if just the sound of her name meant something precious to him.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered again. Shaking her head, she frowned angrily at Inuyasha's reflection in the pond. How dare her imagination pull this on her! She clenched her teeth and clamped her eyes tight. "You're just a figment of my imagination," She hissed before splashing away his face as she had first done her own.

She stood up suddenly, her eyes narrowing at the place where Inuyasha's face had been. With a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. She immediately regretted doing what she had done to Inuyasha's reflection. And as much as she denied it on the outside, she missed him badly.

She spun around on her heel, giving the pond her back as she left the meadow. She was starting to get herself back together when she reached the main road. Taking another trail, she followed it to the hot springs.

She absentmindedly stripped off the kimono, hanging it on a nearby branch. As a cool breeze caressed her naked form, she climbed into the comforting warm waters of the spring.

As she lathered her hair and rinsed it free of all the dead demons' blood, she let herself think of all those times with Sango in the hot springs during the old days. She even laughed out-loud at the memory of Hojo's ancestor spying on her and Sango, but it was Miroku who they saw when the monk came to confront the stranger. Then came Inuyasha into the scene, charging. Kagome had acted rashly, calling him a pervert and then sitting him straight into the hot spring with the two naked girls.

Two months ago she couldn't think of his face, it hurt that much. Four months ago, if she even thought or heard his name, she would break down crying. Kagome was proud of how much stronger she had gotten, and it showed as she let a small smile grace her lips. Now, the young girl was able to say his name out loud without the sharp sting of pain straight through her heart.

She sighed, scrubbing her sore body harshly with her hands. Sango's training had been hard, but it was worth it. Her soft muscles had hardened with use, and she now found it easier to run long distances and fight for long periods of time.

Rinsing her body one last time, she crawled out of the spring. After stringing out the excess water in her raven locks, she replaced the kimono around her body, and headed back to the old village.

* * *

**Phew, done! **

**Let's make a deal. You review this chapter, and I'll write more. I agree with Teensie, and I pull the 'shame on you' face too if you read my story but do not review! It's so easy, just press on the 'Review this Story/Chapter' button and heck, write me a couple of sentences of how I could improve or how much you liked the story. **

**It would really make me happy? =) **

**xxx. bumble.  
**


	9. Chapter: Her Training

**That was a quick update, go bumble! **

**I have to admit though, I lost so much interest in this story that I had to write out a summary of each chapter and what would happen in each one. I really hope it doesn't show in my writing. **

**I really need to stop pulling all-nighters just updating and trying to figure out a good plot. -.-' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Nine--

"Move your feet, Kagome!" Sango commanded, charging at the priestess with her sword raised high.

Kagome side stepped the advance, swinging around to bring her sword down on Sango's unprotected back. But Sango was quicker; she spun around to block Kagome's attack.

"You're getting better," Sango commented, a smile in her voice. Thinking Sango meant a break by her praise, Kagome lowered her sword. The demon slayer took advantage of the moment, turning suddenly on her heel. She spun in a full circle before extending her sword's blade, aiming for the priestess' vulnerable middle.

Kagome had no choice but to protect herself. As Sango's sword came dangerously near to her skin, the priestess brought her sword up in a flimsy block. The clang of the two swords colliding pierced the cold silence of the deserted village, and the force of it threw Kagome to the ground.

She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling with great huffs of breath. Her face was damp with sweat, and her bangs were plastered to the skin on her forehead. Her muscles were screaming with protest at her every move and it didn't help that she didn't have a good sleep last night.

"Once more, Kagome. Then I'll let you have your lunch." Sango lent her best friend a warm smile. The demon slayer pointed her sword at Kagome, daring the young girl to take the challenge.

Kagome internally groaned at the idea of standing up. Sango's lesson always started before dawn, and ended at lunch. Several hours of intense fighting with short breaks really wore the girl's energy level thin.

_Stand up!_ She commanded herself. _Don't be the weakling you once were._ Fighting off her body's lack of response, she slowly stood up. _You can do this, you can do this._ Reserve strength seemed to flow through her veins at the chanted words in her mind, and a smoldering determination grasped her heart. She brought her sword up, readying herself for Sango's attack.

Barely noticing the fire burning in the priestess' eyes, Sango took off, her sword slicing through the morning air. Kagome brought her sword up at the same time, cutting off the well-aimed attack before jabbing in an attack of her own.

"Good, good." Sango easily blocked Kagome's strike, dancing out of the priestess' range.

Kagome charged after Sango, her sword aimed for the demon slayer's waist. As Sango went to block the attack with a strong blade, Kagome changed tactics and swung for her vulnerable face. Sango's eyes widened a fraction as she watched the blade near her head. In a second, the demon slayer dodged the attack, and spun on her heel in a full turn, bringing her sword down with great force.

Kagome's sword met hers halfway, the two blades colliding painfully right before their eyes. Both girls threw their strength behind their swords, determined to throw the other one down. Sweat poured down both pale faces as they grunted and panted with their efforts.

Sango's efforts suddenly strengthened, and the meeting point of the blades slowly leaned towards Kagome. "Fight me," Sango grunted, her voice rough with exertion.

_Gladly_. Kagome pushed hard against Sango's sword, but to no avail. And then the priestess felt the old power in her veins awaken. A ball of energy seemed to grow in her chest just below her heart, expanding rapidly. She felt the electricity of it, the tingling sensation it caused to burn through her dead-tired limbs. She gritted her teeth harshly, her face going red with the effort of holding back Sango's sword.

And then it burst. The power spread like wildfire through her veins, through her limbs, through her fingers, scorching her fingertips. It passed through her burning skin and travelled up to her sword. The blade suddenly turned a bright purple, glowing like fire before her very eyes. The blade shone for a few more seconds before releasing a wave of light and wind.

Her hair was blown harshly back from her face, flapping wildly behind her. Kagome's hands clutched the hilt of the sword, not wanting to be blown away by her own attack. Wide eyes that shone with shock regarded her once ordinary sword. She slowly relaxed her stance as the wind died down. She exhaled sharply before swinging the sword in the air, fascinated at the way it glowed brightly with her spiritual powers.

After a few more seconds, the sword dulled, returning back to its original state. Kagome stared at it a moment longer before realizing her attack had blown Sango clear.

The demon slayer was lying on her back about twenty feet away, her sword flung uselessly ten feet to her right. With a groan, she slowly sat up, groggily shaking her head.

"What was that?" Kagome whispered, her body shaking from the energy it had stripped from her. She was barely standing; only her pride kept her on her feet.

Sango regarded Kagome with wide eyes as the demon slayer got to her feet. "I have no idea," She answered truthfully, slightly out of breath. Retrieving her sword, Sango came to a stop in front of Kagome.

"I will have to talk to Miroku about it; he knows more about that stuff then I do. You have gotten way better, Kagome. I don't think I'll be able to teach you anymore. Only hands on experience will make you better," Sango told the girl. "Now, let's head back. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Sango started ahead, and after sliding her blade back into its sheath, Kagome ran to catch up with her. The priestess fell easily instep with her friend, eyes downcast. She hardly saw the dirt road in front of her, her mind elsewhere. _That attack was obviously a reaction of my spiritual powers. I guess they act whenever a priestess is in trouble. But I wasn't in trouble… it was only Sango. Maybe it reacted to my emotions?_

"I hope Miroku has lunch ready," Sango mused, mostly to herself. Ever since Sango had taken up the task to train Kagome, the monk had been in charge of cooking. Kagome herself didn't seem to notice, but Sango sure did whenever Miroku's cooking nearly killed her senses; most of the time his cooking didn't work out. Sango had to force whatever it was down her throat, and she learned not to ask questions as to what the thing he had prepared was.

When the village came into sight, Sango wasn't shocked at the rise of smoke in the air. Miroku had been warned to cook only outside; Sango didn't need the whole village catching fire from the monk's careless mistakes.

Miroku was holding a twenty-first century pan Kagome had brought back from her time in his hands over a small fire. He shook it occasionally; mixing whatever 'meal' he had cooked. He barely looked up from his work as the two girls approached him.

"It's almost done," He proudly announced. "Why don't you ladies go in and sit down? I'll be a second."

"Be quick, Miroku. We're starving," Sango urged, a small smile on her lips. As if on time, the demon slayer's stomach snarled. Laughing lightly, she led the quiet Kagome into the hut they had declared was their dining room.

Sitting down on the hard wood floor, Sango eyed the other girl. "I hope Miroku cooked something actually half-decent this time," She tried, an attempt at light conversation.

Kagome looked up from her half-daze that had been fixed on her feet. Forcing a small smile onto her face, she shrugged. "He usually does. I mean, his cooking doesn't bother me that much."

Sango nearly choked. "Kagome? Have you been forced to eat too much of Miroku's cooking that it has fried your taste buds? I would rather eat Ramen for the rest of my life other than the monk's cooking!"

"I heard that." Miroku entered the hut, lightly brushing the straw mat that served as a door to the side. His eyebrow twitched, irritation crossing his features as he placed the frying pan in between the two sitting girls. "My newest creation," He mumbled as he sat down.

Sango eyed the chunky mess as he scooped his creation into three small bowls and handed them out. After receiving her bowl, Sango brought it cautiously to her nose, lightly sniffing. It didn't smell half bad, and that's what scared her.

"Hope you like it," Miroku mumbled dryly, still a bit irked about Sango's comment.

Sango watched as Kagome dug in without a grimace or reaction. The demon slayer gave her bowl one more look before cautiously bringing her chopsticks to her lips, popping one chunk into her mouth. She chewed it slowly, her senses on alert. The tasteless chunk refused to break into smaller pieces, and she was forced to swallow it whole. She grimaced as the chunk worked its way slowly down her throat, hitting her stomach like a rock would hit the bottom of a body of water. She waited for a second more, waiting for the pain and the knowledge that Miroku's cooking had finally managed to kill her. But it never came, and Sango gave in to her demanding stomach and attempted to chew another tasteless chunk of what she assumed was meat.

Miroku chewed on his own chunk and swallow visibly before speaking. "How was training today?" He asked casually.

Sango swallowed another piece. "I don't think I can teach Kagome anything more. We'll have to do more hands on experience like the other day."

Miroku nodded in agreement as Kagome suddenly stood up and excused herself. After commenting graciously on the monk's cooking, the young priestess disappeared out the door, leaving the two alone.

Sango put her empty bowl down on the floor. She gave the monk a curious glance before lacing her hands together in thought. "Kagome focused her spiritual powers into her sword without knowing it while we were fighting this morning."

Miroku's brow knitted before giving the demon slayer a curious look. "She did what? And she didn't know how she did it?"

Sango shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it before. Miroku, her sword glowed purple like her sacred arrows! It blew me clear about twenty feet."

Miroku thought for a second. "I've never heard of it myself. But I guess this proves she can channel her spiritual energy into any weapon she holds."

"I don't know anything about how to help her develop it," Sango said, giving Miroku a serious look.

The monk caught her drift. "I can start with her after lunch."

"That is, after she's done with her bath."

Miroku looked confused. "I thought she just wanted time to herself, to think. I didn't know she always went to the springs."

Sango laughed. "Women don't really like to be sweaty and grubby all day, monk." Standing up, the demon slayer gave her bowl to Miroku. "I think I'm going to join her right now."

As Sango exited the hut, Miroku scratched his head. "Women," He muttered to himself.

/----------

Kagome let out a long sigh as she eased her body into the warm spring water. The hot water felt great on her skin, the heat passing through to her aching muscles. She sat down on a rock that was underwater, easing her head back. Her hair slowly sank into the water, flowing out behind her like blank ink.

She closed her eyes, inhaling slowly. The water that lapped gently at the soft skin on her face was soothing, and she found herself drifting. Her thoughts remained on the day's curious events. She remembered the feel of spiritual energy burning through her veins, the power she had felt when the sphere had exploded, spreading to the far ends of her body. She had succeeded in channeling her ancient energy to another weapon other than her arrows, but she didn't know how she had done it. The problem she faced was reenacting the action.

Kagome barely acknowledged the presence of another person as they eased themselves into the water across from her.

"Ah, feels good." Sango's voice broke into the priestess' thoughts. Kagome eased open her eyes and lifted her head to look at the other woman.

"Will we be luring more demons to practice with?" Kagome casually asked.

"Like yesterday?" At Kagome's nod, Sango shrugged. "Miroku and I were thinking about doing it in a couple of days."

Kagome watched as Sango disappeared underwater. When the demon slayer resurfaced, Kagome asked, "Why not tomorrow?"

Sango pulled her long hair from her face, trying to hide her shock. _When did Kagome become so obsessed with fighting and killing?_ "You need training."

Kagome scrubbed her hair clean, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "More training? I thought you said you couldn't train me anymore."

Sango gave the girl a small smile. "Spiritual training with Miroku. Your newly found ability needs to be controlled. Maybe it would even act on your wishes," The demon slayer mused.

_Act on my commands?_ Kagome asked herself. She pondered the thought for a few seconds before continuing with another question. "How long will this training take?"

Sango rinsed off her hair, twisting the long silky strands to rid them of excess water. "I don't know. I don't know much about spiritual training. I guess it would depend on how powerful you are."

Kagome silently rinsed off her own hair, squeezing the water from her raven locks as Sango had just done. "When will this training start?"

Sango stood up, slowly exiting the spring. Slipping her clothes back on, she replied, "When you get back to the village."

Kagome followed suite, quickly dressing. Throwing her damp tangled locks behind her shoulder, she gave Sango a small smile. "Let's not keep the lecherous monk waiting."

Sango's laughter bounced off the trees, filling the air with carefree chuckles.

/----------

Miroku was putting out the fire when the girls returned. He swore under his breath, bouncing around on his left leg, right foot held up in the air. His sandal was letting out a great amount of smoke as he dancing around, causing the demon slayer to burst out in laughter.

She sobered up as he forced his smoking foot into a bucket full of cool clear water. Glancing up, he nodded to them before taking his right foot out of the bucket. After pouring the remaining amount of water onto the fire, he turned to Sango.

"You might want to find something to do. Kagome will need to concentrate, and you being there might not help her any," He told her.

Sango nodded before leaving the two to their business. Kagome watched the demon slayer head over to the graves that were buried at the other side of the village, Kirara joining her after the demon cat appeared from the shadows to her left.

Turning back around, Kagome eyed Miroku. "Okay, let's get started."

Nodding, Miroku led Kagome into a dark hut. After sitting down and crossing his legs, he motioned for Kagome to sit down across from him.

She sat down slowly, mimicking his posture. Crossing her legs, she looked up at him, waiting for the monk to continue. She couldn't see his facial expression, but she knew he was looking at her intensely. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, she saw him close his eyes and inhale loudly.

"First of all, Kagome, you need to relax." Kagome obeyed him, her breath coming and going slowly. "Close your eyes, this should make it easier." Closing her eyes, Kagome waited patiently for his next command.

"Now that you're relaxed, I want you to feel as thought you're leaving your body, and entering your mind. Let your body go numb, and feel as though you are surrounded by the walls of your own mind," He said softly after a few minutes.

Kagome inhaled deeply, doing as he said. She let the feeling of her body float away, and she entered the safety of her own mind.

"Now, empty your mind of all thoughts." Kagome watched with mild interest as her thoughts one by one faded at the monk's command, and she was left in the darkness of her own mind, surrounded by four pulsing walls. She knew she was alone without needing to see, her fear suppressed as she took comfort in the idea.

"Now," Miroku mumbled softly. "Push against those walls with all your strength. You want to break them down."

Kagome savagely tackled the wall in front of her on the monk's command, hitting only a rock hard obstacle. She pulled back, hardly fazed, and attacked the wall again. She hit it violently, digging her nails into its hard surface.

"Don't give up until those walls are gone." Miroku's voice whispered. Kagome stepped back again, giving the wall her most determined look. Taking a run at it, she hit it dead on and pushed with all her might. _Don't give up; you can do this._ Feeling the wall shift slightly underneath her hands, she felt her confidence rise. She stepped back again, taking in a deep breath. Running once again at it, she felt the muscles in her legs bunch and then release as she flew through the air towards her obstacle. She hit it violently, slamming into its hard surface. Falling back down to the ground, she landed on her feet, watching with great satisfaction as the wall teetered dangerously. She placed both hands onto it, and pushed with all her strength.

The wall gave in, tumbling to the ground before her eyes. But before she could cry out in victory, the other walls faded away and she found herself surrounded by white. Shielding her eyes to the sudden brightness with her hand, Kagome tried to take in her surroundings.

She had no idea where she was. The white world was endless, no boundaries. She didn't know this consciously, but she could sense it. No one was there, but her. As her eyes slowly adjusted, she dropped her hand, stepping forward in a direction she didn't know was up, down, forward, backwards, left, or right.

And then she knew she wasn't alone. The feeling came to her long before she saw the large slick cat coming towards her, its tail flicking behind its majestic form. Kagome stood still, not wanting to draw attention to herself, although she knew that they were the only ones there, and that the cat was not a normal one.

The fur on the animal's back was a bright purple, a glowing comparison to the blank world around them. Large gleaming fangs extended from the cat's mouth, ears focus sharply onto the girl in front of it. As the cat grew nearer, Kagome instantly placed it into the category of a panther. The animal was long and sleek, powerful muscles working underneath it with unnatural grace. It moved without difficulty, no hesitation in its confident step as it finally came to a stop in front of the girl.

Kagome was scared for a second, feeling the danger the panther let out in waves that surrounded her. But her fear was forgotten as she looked into curious black eyes. The panther seemed to grin at her, sitting down in front of the priestess. Without hesitation, she knelt down and placed a soft hand on the cat's giant head. She stroked its soft fur, playing gently with its stiff whiskers before paying attention to its fluffy ears. She looked calmly into its dark eyes, knowing it did not want to hurt her. Black eyes gleamed back at her, intelligence deep within their depths. The giant cat purred loudly, a rumbling from deep inside its throat, as Kagome patted the cat before rubbing its underside.

"It's so beautiful," Kagome muttered out-loud.

Her hands ran down its long length, hands softly petting every inch of the gentle cat. Her fingers trailed over the panther's claws, marveling at the animal's strength and beauty. She continued down to its tail, and she giggled softly at the cat's tail flickered playfully at her face. Her hands worked themselves back up, stopping as they once again reached the panther's face. Intelligent black eyes collided with Kagome's large brown ones.

A calmness seemed to seep through her. Reading the panther's thoughts, she placed a hand on its soft back. Knowing the giant cat could read hers in return, she smiled. The panther was the ancient power that flowed through her veins, an animal that was strong and fierce. She knew it would act immediately on her command, no questions asked.

As the panther nudged her gently with its head, Kagome stood up. The giant cat repositioned itself beside its master, looking ahead. Kagome's eyes were focused on something just four feet in front of her. As she watched, a small animal occupied the empty space where she was staring. As the creature became clearer, she knew it was a mole. The mole was sitting calmly in front of her, its eyes closed. The small rodent was a dark purple, and she knew without a doubt that it meant no threat to her.

Curiously looking at the mole, she turned to her panther. Reading the thoughts in her gaze, the cat stepped forward, intelligent eyes regarding the small animal. It extended one giant claw, and gently poked at the mole.

"Ouch!" Kagome smiled as Miroku's voice came from the little rodent. The big cat turned back around to look at Kagome, waiting for her command.

The priestess shook her head gently, and the panther lazily walked back to Kagome, sitting down next to her.

And then the young priestess' head turned sharply, staring at the white space around her as her senses were suddenly overwhelmed with the presence of others. All around her, animals seemed to materialize. Most of the creatures were smaller, mice and insects, and others, farther away, were as big as elephants. The white world was suddenly filled with animals, some menacing and threatening, others weak and unnoticeable.

And then through the buzzing silence, she could hear a voice calling to her.

"Kagome, come back." The voice was faint, almost a whisper, but she knew exactly who is was.

She faced her panther one last time, bestowing the creature with apologetic eyes. She placed a gentle hand on its head and smiling down at her giant cat. The panther's eyes smiled back at her, understanding in their black depths. Kagome let out an audible sigh before letting the white world fade before her eyes…

"Kagome!" Kagome let out a harsh breath as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were greeted by a darkroom, and a worried Miroku standing over her.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were filled with worry.

Kagome closed her eyes, a hand covering her face as she inhaled deeply. "Wow," She breathed.

* * *

**I think that part was a bit cheesy, but hey, that's how it goes when I try to go deep. **

**Now, READ AND REVIEW and tell me how it went! **

**xx. bumble. **


	10. Chapter: Her Spying

**God, these swiss people still baffle me even after six months of being here! Not only are they able to WAKE UP at 5.45AM every morning, but they are able to THINK too! Here is bumble, barely awake in her math class (which is in french, I might add), and everyone around her is wide awake and answering math questions the teacher is doing on the chalkboard. I don't know about all of you, but I barely function that early, let alone write!**

**Okay, enough about me.**

**Before I let you read, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Teensie-sama, who is kind of like my mentor. She's given me good advice, and I just want to thank her for being a good friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Ten--

"She was _where_?" Sango nearly dropped her cup full of hot tea on her lap. She leaned forward in morbid curiosity, waiting for the monk's answer.

"In another dimension." Miroku sipped his tea thoughtfully. While Kagome was out thinking things through, Miroku had made tea and had decided to tell Sango of his discovery. When the priestess had finally responded to his voice, she had come back flustered and confused. What she had told him in the darkness had baffled the young monk. How was what she saw even possible?

"Miroku, I don't understand," Sango said bluntly, her voice laced with irritation at the monk's short answers.

Miroku took a deep breath, placing his cup on the floor before giving Sango a serious expression. "I have heard of this once before, but never have I actually given the matter thought. What Kagome described to me sounded almost exactly like the stories I heard when I was just a child."

"What exactly happened?" Sango took another sip of her tea, trying to calm herself.

"The beginning went better than I had first anticipated. She sunk into meditation quite quickly, and was able to focus clearly on her mind. I decided to push her further, and see what would happen. Remembering those stories, I told her to break down the walls of her mind. From then on, she said the walls disappeared and she found herself in a white world, all alone. That is, until she saw a panther approach her." Miroku shrugged lightly. "She said that the panther told her that it was the ancient power within her, and it would do anything if she just commanded it."

"A panther?" Sango was confused, and she tried to keep up with the story.

"I guess the spiritual powers of one changes into the forms of animals in this dimension, depending on their strength. She said I was a mole," Miroku sweat-dropped at the thought. Was his power so weak that it was a miniscule rodent?

Sango didn't laugh. "So what our animal is in that dimension depends on how strong our aura is?"

Miroku nodded solemnly. "Exactly. She said the world was only white, no houses, no trees. There was nothing but the other animals."

"So, in other words, she could see all living beings? Without any obstacles blocking her way?"

Miroku thought for a second. "I would believe so. She said the humans were only insects or especially tiny rodents."

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome could locate Naraku!"

"I guess she could, but I don't think she would be able to pinpoint his exact location, only his general area."

"That's better than nothing!"

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's arm to keep her sitting. "Dear Sango, we shouldn't just run after Naraku like we used to in the old days. I don't think we need any more loses than we already have."

Sango calmed under his wise words. Her thoughts briefly touched on her brother and Inuyasha's deaths. "You want us to train more before going after him?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Kagome herself needs more training with her spiritual powers, but I still think we need to sort out rumors and such before going after him. Remember, we don't have Inuyasha's strength anymore to help us. That's a major minus for us."

Sango nodded, agreeing with the monk's logic. "Okay. Now before I go off to try and find Kagome, tell me what these stories you heard as a child were."

Miroku smiled, happy the demon slayer was able to understand so quickly. They all were practically twitching inside with just the thought of getting their revenge. "Let me pour myself more tea before I start."

/----------

Kagome found herself standing on the bank of the same pond she had found a couple of days ago. She was ankle deep in cool clear water, her chin raised to the clear night sky. The moon was full overhead, casting the young girl in its ghostly light.

A breeze blew softly by, twisting and turning the priestess' raven locks behind her back. She ignored the cool chill the wind caused to run up and down her skin, instead closing her eyes to the soft humming it sang as it ran through the various bushes and trees around her.

Acting on an impulse, she undressed under the full moon, throwing her clothes to the bank. She let out a sigh as the breeze picked up again and swirled around her pale form, caressing silky skin and playing gently with her long hair. She took a step farther into the pond, cold water rushing up to meet her calves. She took step after step, heading farther into the deepness of the little pond. The cool water made goose bumps stand up all over her smooth skin. The little shivers of cold that ran up and down her body almost drowned out the distinct sliver of recognition that ran down her spine.

She dropped one hand to dip her fingers in the water that had reached her waist. One arm instinctively wrapped around her chest to conceal her breasts from the demon behind her.

She didn't turn to acknowledge the demon lord behind her. "Sesshomaru," She greeted, her voice soft on the night's chilly air.

He only grunted, and she slowly turned her head to stare at the full-blooded demon behind her. His silver hair shone in the moon's ghostly glow, arrogant golden eyes blazing calmly in the darkness. His pale skin was porcelain under the light; the magenta strips on each side of his face that marked him as a youkai were barely noticeable. He stood not five feet from the edge of the body of water, his honey coloured eyes fixated on the young priestess who was half-surfaced in its cool depths.

Kagome turned her gaze back to the water's surface, trying to see past its black appearance. "I assume you're here to ask me something," She told him softly, pressing her hand to the water's glossy surface, half emerging her fingers in the dark water.

"Then you have assumed right," He answered coolly, sarcasm always evident in his voice under the meaning. His golden gaze never wavered from her form, focused on her slim back. His eyes admired pale but silky skin, and the hardening muscles underneath. It was obvious to his eyes that she had been training.

"Ask away," She told him, no interest laced in her soft tone. She already knew what he was going to ask, and she knew he would feel no emotion at her answer.

"Is it true Inuyasha is dead?" Kagome's lips twisted up into a sarcastic smile at his question. _So I was right._

She slowly eased her body into the cool water up to her slim shoulders. She turned in the water to face him, her creamy skin below the surface blurred by the small waves in the water. She gave him her most blank expression. She would not show weakness in front of Inuyasha's brother. "Yes, it is. Naraku killed him six months ago."

Sesshomaru only let out a soft 'hm' while he thought for a second, no emotion on his face as he heard of his young brother's demise.

Kagome raised a slim eyebrow at him. "I would've suspected that you would've heard the news of Inuyasha's death months ago."

Sesshomaru didn't answer the question underlying in her statement, nor did he feel compelled to. What he did in his life was no business of hers. With an internal smirk, he acknowledged the fact that the wench was trying to be as cold and heartless as he was. But she would never succeed in reaching his level; the demon lord had had years of experience. "You have changed," He stated coolly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his thin lips.

"Changing the topic?" She inquired before her dark eyes hardened. "Yes," She replied, her voice like ice. "I have." Her eyes lowered to his feet, trying to avoid the golden gaze that was so alike his dead brother's.

"I see Inuyasha's death has hardened you," He mused softly, his voice relaying no emotion. "Or is that just what you want others to believe?"

Her head jerked up sharply, eyes burning with anger. As she opened her mouth to deny his question, he let a cold smirk grace his thin lips, cutting the priestess off.

"Or maybe you're just trying to convince yourself that you don't need anyone in your life that was as close as Inuyasha was?" He went on, ignoring her death glare. "I even bet that his pathetic memory still haunts your dreams."

"Stop," Kagome hissed at the demon lord, demanding that he stop this accusing. His words were like ice; cutting away at the brick wall she had placed around her heart. She wanted to believe she had grown; she _needed_ to. But the fact that someone other than her conscious had pointed this out really hurt her newly found pride. She didn't want it obvious to all around her that she was still internally suffering from his death, even six months later.

She turned from Sesshomaru, giving him her back. Her hands rose from the water to wipe at the breakaway tears that had run down her cheeks. She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I did what I had to do," She told him, her voice barely more than a whisper. "If that meant growing from his absence, then so be it. I will not let another person die trying to protect me." She took another breath, trying to get her runaway emotions under control.

"Do what you want to do, priestess. It matters not to this Sesshomaru. I came here for only one reason, and now that I have my answer, I will be leaving." His cold voice held no emotion; as if he didn't care at all that he had managed to chip at the barrier around Kagome's heart.

When she turned around to verbally assault the demon lord, her blood boiling savagely under her skin, the night was still, and the only sounds that filled the air were the chirping of the nearby crickets.

Sesshomaru was gone.

/----------

"Long ago, when Inuyasha's great-grandfather walked the earth, there was supposedly a very powerful monk named Botan. The stories I heard as a child were always about a 'White World' he was able to visit in his mind. He was able to see reality, but it was told that he could also see the White World too, enabling him to protect his village whenever youkai came to slaughter his people." Miroku paused to take a sip of his tea. "His aura was said to be in the shape of a great snake. He could also kill another demon by ordering his snake to attack the particular demon's aura. If his snake succeeded in slaughtering the other animal in the White World, then the demon itself in reality would disappear." Miroku's gaze fell to the floor as he thought for a second, recalling everything he could remember.

"What ended up happening to Botan?" Sango asked softly, setting her empty cup on the wooden floor.

Miroku shrugged. "No one knows, but I assume he was killed off by a strong youkai."

"I guess Kagome is even more powerful than she had ever thought," Sango stated, her eyes widening a fraction at just the extents of Kagome's spiritual energy.

"It would seem that way. I haven't ever heard of any other being able to do that." Miroku drained the rest of his cup, his voice remaining calm.

Sango sighed before suddenly deciding it was time to go talk to Kagome. As she stood, she asked, "Are we still going to do more physical training with minor demons?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, but I would think in a few days time. I want to see if Kagome is able to keep her spiritual powers in her sword while she fights."

"And this other dimension?" Sango asked, pulling the straw mat out of her way, exposing the warm air of the hut to the night's cold breeze.

Miroku sighed. "I'm afraid I can't help her there. She'll have to figure it out on her own."

/----------

"Keep your concentration," Miroku told her softly, seeing the young priestess struggle to keep her mind blank.

When nothing more happened, the monk sighed. "Kagome, take a break. You're just going to frustrate yourself."

Kagome let out a harsh breath as she opened her eyes; her swords tip lodging itself into the earth despite her wishes. Obeying the monk's kind command, she slumped to the ground, her sword barely keeping her sitting. Panting hard, she refused to meet the monk's gaze. _Why am I so weak? Why can't I do this?_

"Kagome, listen." He placed a hand under her chin to lift her gaze to his. Giving her a friendly smile, he regarded the anger drawn on her face. "Just relax. If you just hold your concentration, I'm sure you can do it. We've been at this all morning, and I know it takes great strength to just search for the power inside you. Just take a few minutes for a break."

Kagome only nodded, a drop of sweat working its way down the side of her face. The monk left her in the open air, letting her calm alone. She appreciated it, but she refused to take a break.

After managing to get herself in a sitting position, Kagome successfully emptied her mind, letting all her thoughts drain away with the wind that passed by. As her body began to relax and sink into almost numbness, Kagome searched through her body, looking for that one place of energy that had not been reached by her consciously.

Kagome almost sighed out in relief when she detected its presence, a small but weak pulsing sphere just under her heart, alive with the natural energy of a priestess. She reached out with her mind, just gently prodding it. The sphere reacted instantly, its aura growing larger and its pulse stronger. Sensing its reaction, Kagome prodded the sphere harder, and was shocked to find that the ball of energy acted right away at her whim, expanding itself. The energy grew and spread, and she felt it flow through her limbs, the natural tinge of power underneath her fingertips. It wasn't a burning affect like the first time it had exploded, but a gentle stream of warm power. Kagome knew she was in charge of how powerful it could get, and how it would act. She was entirely in control.

Focusing her mind, she felt the power slowly ebb from her fingertips into the silver hilt of her sword. The natural energy surged through the weapon's blade, a circuit of priestess powers as it flowed back into her body.

Opening one eye cautiously, she was greeted with the sight of a bright glowing sword. On an impulse, she urged the priestess energy inside herself to strengthen, and she watched with mild surprise as the sword's blade brightened as the power going into the weapon increased, and the pure aura around the blade grew and strengthened.

Suddenly feeling her physical energy return to her, Kagome stood up slowly, her gaze entirely fixed on the glowing sword in front of her eyes. Facing a tree to her right, Kagome shifted into a ready position before she swung her energy-filled blade at the thick trunk.

She watched with a passive expression as long straight blades of purple light flew towards the tree from the sword's blade, completely tearing the trunk apart. The tree let out a low groan before tumbling to the ground at her feet.

Kagome frowned, seeing how clumsy her attack had been. The blades had hungrily eaten and torn at the bark of the tree, tearing it apart. She knew she had a lot of training to do before she could cut down an enemy with a single, clean stroke.

"Not bad." Kagome spun at the voice, her eyes landing on a smiling Miroku. He was leaning casually against another tree, his staff gripped in one hand.

"You were watching?" She asked, her eyebrow rising in the process.

"Only to see you destroy that tree," He admitted, walking over to her.

"I have a long ways to go," Kagome muttered, her eyes traveling from her sword to the dormant tree at her feet.

Miroku smiled as he came to a stop before her. "Tell me, did you manage to find the center of spiritual powers inside your body?"

Kagome nodded solemnly. It didn't matter that the monk was impressed with the simple act of locating the core of her spiritual energy; Kagome wanted to master control. She wanted the blade to glow instantly at an easy command, and she wanted to take down dangerous enemies without the use of so much spiritual strength.

"That's a start, Lady Kagome," He told her. "Meditation always works, and I would suggest that you practice everyday to gain control. It seems right here would be the best, since it is away from the village, and you wouldn't be bothered."

"I'll be training on my own from now on?" Kagome welcomed the idea, knowing that testing out her strength boundaries would be easier alone. Her goal was set, and nothing would stop her from reaching it.

Miroku nodded. "Starting tomorrow. We heard about a small demon ambush a couple of days from here, and we should be heading out to exterminate them within two days. I know that doesn't give you a lot of time to train."

Kagome nodded her head, not concerned about the limited time at all. She would work her body until it was literally dripping in sweat and screaming for a break. If it meant skipping meals, or missing sleep, so be it.

Miroku smiled, seeing the determination set on the girl's face. "I am going back to the village to talk about tactics with Sango. Would you like to accompany me?"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes lowering to her sword once again. "I'd like to spend a few more hours working on my attacks."

"I understand. Don't be late for dinner, Lady Sango is cooking!" He grinned, knowing the girls did not favour his cooking as well as he had hoped. He mentally shrugged it off, knowing woman were more likely to have more talent in the kitchen than the everyday monk.

With a wave of his hand as he departed, he left her alone once again. Kagome's eyes travelled back down to her sword, her mind set on its goal. With a quick turn of her heel, she flung the glowing sword at a large tree.

Watching it plunge to the forest floor with a loud groan, Kagome sighed. _This is going to take a while_, she thought before swinging her blade again.

/----------

"Where exactly is this village?" Miroku asked, his eyes focused on the young demon slayer walking beside him. It was weird for him to not see Kirara trotting alongside the girl's side, but Sango had decided it was best to leave the demon cat back at the abandoned village.

"We should be there within the half hour," Sango told him. They had been travelling since dawn, and Miroku was just itching inside to see other village maidens.

Kagome's eyes fell to her sword, its sheath tied tightly around her hips. Two days of immense practicing had made her attacks more powerful without using the amount of spiritual energy it had once taken. Her aim also improved, and the once messy assaults were cleaner.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was soft, her head angled towards the other girl.

Kagome's gaze travelled up to her companion's face. "Yeah?"

Sango shook her head, brown eyes gentle. "Nothing. You've just been quiet ever since we left, and I was wondering what's on your mind."

Kagome shrugged, her eyes dropping to her feet, trying to avoid Sango's gaze. "Just focusing on our task."

Sango nodded. "I understand."

Kagome visibly grimaced at the gentle sympathy lying underneath her best friend's words. She couldn't stand the sorrow and understanding that showed themselves in the demon slayer's eyes and in her voice. _I don't need your sympathy,_ Kagome thought softly. _Just believe in me, Sango._

"Help! Someone, please help!"

All three heads snapped up from their silence as an elderly man half limped half ran towards them, his eyes wide with fear. The old villager was sweating buckets, his face dripping in it. From his old wrinkled mouth he screamed for help, desperately looking for anyone to help him.

Miroku ran to meet the man halfway, the two girls following close behind. "Villager, what has happened?" Miroku demanded gently, his face serious.

"Demons…" The man rasped out, nearly falling to his knees in front of the trio. As Miroku helped him stand, the old man whispered, "Please, monk! …My village is in… trouble! Demons…"

"Demons," Kagome clarified loudly, her excitement peaking.

"Where is your village?" Sango asked gently.

"Follow this… road…" He rasped out, his body crumpling to the dirt road.

"Sango, come on!" Kagome gestured wildly for Sango to follow her. "Let Miroku take care of the old man!"

At Sango's confused expression, Miroku sighed. "Sango, go with Kagome. I will be there to help you shortly."

Sango nodded slightly before taking off after Kagome, leaving the monk behind. He watched their retreating forms, wishing he were able to go with them. But then again, seeing Sango's well-formed rear end bounce with every step she took almost made it worthwhile staying behind. Miroku sighed again before bending down and picking up the old man.

The villager gave the monk a bewildered look before coughing out, "You're not going… to help my… village?"

Miroku half dragged the man to the side of the dirt road. "Kagome and Sango have gone ahead. Once you are safe, I will go after them."

The man wheezed harshly. "But… they are women… how can women… fight…?"

Miroku chuckled. "Don't worry, they can handle themselves."

/----------

"I see the village!" Kagome shouted, her strides lengthening.

"And I see the demons!" Sango shouted back at the priestess running beside her, the demon slayer's hand pointed towards the figures of five large demons in the middle of a small village.

As the two girls neared the small community, cries for help and ear-piercing screams became almost unbearable as the villagers ran for shelter from the attacking demons. The demon group had yet to move onto the vulnerable villagers; they were still preying on the village animals.

Kagome and Sango skidded to a stop before the five demons, the only two daring to get that close to the attackers. All around them, villagers fled frantically, reminding the demon slayer vaguely of bees. Kagome regarded the demons with a look that would scare a lesser being, judging their traits.

One demon was a caterpillar the size of a bus in the twenty-first century with long spiked legs that ran down each side of its disgusting body; a towering red praying mantis stood over a barn, a horse clenched in its strong jaws as it consumed the animal whole; another demon was a large green snake with one black eye in the middle of its deformed head; a coach roach the size of a one-roomed hut was happily devouring the village chickens; and in the middle of the group stood a tall bright yellow salamander, lime green acid dripping from its fangs as it eyed the little human girl in its claws.

"Sango, take the others! I need to save that girl!" Kagome shouted over the screams and cries to her companion.

"If you need help, yell at me!" Sango hollered back before she charged at the coach roach, throwing her Hiraikotsu at the same time.

Kagome left the demon slayer to take over the process of eliminating the lesser demons as she approached the obvious leader of the demon group. The young girl in the salamander's claws wiggled her small frame back and forth, desperate to get out of its clutches. Tears streaked down her pale face as she screamed time and time again for help.

"Animals not good enough for you?" Kagome shouted angrily at the demon leader, fire blazing in her eyes.

The demon seemed taken back by her confidence, but it only made him pause for a moment before he opened his fangy mouth in a sarcastic grin as loud rumbles of insane laughter poured from his chest. Dropping the human girl, the demon straightened up to its full height and faced Kagome, accepting her challenge. "You, human wench, dare to speak to me?" He demanded.

Watching the young girl land on her rear before taking off to safety, Kagome placed a hand on her sword's hilt, a sarcastic smile snaking its way onto her lips, confidence burning in her eyes. "I suggest you leave, or die," She told him, her eyes shining in the blaze of the sun's last rays. She half hoped he wouldn't give up so she could destroy him and rid the world of another demon, but then again she knew it would draw a lot of her strength to battle him, and there were still the other demons to think about.

He laughed again, more acid dripping from his jaws. "You shall die for your impudence," He stated before lunging for her with his open mouth.

Kagome unsheathed her sword, satisfied that it glowed immediately at her command, and stood ready as the salamander's fangy mouth grew closer, his aim to catch her and devour her in one charge.

_Not happening today,_ she thought with a confident smirk. As the demon came closer, Kagome swung her sword at his form. Long blades soared from the end of her blade, slicing through the air towards the unsuspecting demon. He let out an ear-piercing roar as her bright blades pierced his skin and half purified his deformed body. Her attack left him without one arm, and large gashes all over his warped body.

"A priestess?" It snarled before attacking again.

Kagome lithely sidestepped his advance, causing the demon to fall flat on its face. With a disappointed sigh, the priestess leaped onto its back. _That was more pathetic than I had first anticipated,_ she internally groaned.

After increasing the energy input into her blade, she plunged it into the back of the salamander's head. The demon let out a high-pitched squeal before lying completely still. Jumping off of its back, Kagome barely saw the group's leader disintegrate and disappear with the light breeze before she charged at the unsuspecting caterpillar…

/----------

The last rays of the setting sun clouded the world, turning the land a dark orange colour, throwing her face in its shadow. The gentle wind played with her bound hair, wanting the bun to come loose so that the long strands of glossy black hair could be caressed in its passing breeze. She barely saw the silent land below her, her thoughts only on the freedom the wind seemed to carry with it.

Turning blood red eyes to the horizon, she contemplated on whether she should go back, or keep going until she reached the continent. _It doesn't matter where I go,_ she internally growled. _He will always find me._

The wind picked up once again, and it seemed to caress her face in a soothing manner as it passed. She wanted revenge, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. _If only Sesshomaru would help me…_

Her thoughts were cut off from the Lord of the Western Lands at the deafening roar of an enraged demon. Throwing irritated blood red eyes to the destroyed village below her, Kagura narrowed her eyes at the beast that dared break into her thoughts.

Shocked eyes widened as she watched a young girl, clothed in the normal demon slayer's attire, plunge a glowing sword into a salamander demon's head. Kagura almost guessed it was Sango, but after her gaze skimmed over the entire scene and landed on the demon slayer's form as she battled a praying mantis, she knew she was wrong.

_Who could that be…_ she mused, daring to lower her feather to get a better look.

What greeted her eyes stunned the wind sorceress into silence. Kagome, the priestess Kikyo's incarnation, was battling demons with a sword brightened with her spiritual powers, with no sign of Inuyasha around. In fact, the only ones battling the invading group of demons seemed to be Kagome and Sango… no monk, no hanyou, no cat demon, and no fox kitsune.

_Maybe Naraku did manage to kill Inuyasha after all…_ Kagura mused silently to herself._ In any case, I don't think the fact that this Kagome has such control over her spiritual energy will prove anything good for Naraku._

Not daring to linger any longer, the wind sorceress took to the sky.

* * *

**I think I made Kagome a bit too dark. She likes killing now? Sheesh. **

**Until next time! (Read and Review if you want a next time.. nudge nudge) **

**xxx. bumble. **


	11. Chapter: Her Enlightenment

**I deeply apologize for not updating for so long! Now, for me to get some sleep. Eeek, its 1AM here! **

**Here's chapter eleven! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Eleven--

When the woman returned, the boy barely acknowledged it. He was lying silently against the wood wall of a hut high in the mountains, where no one would be able to find him. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and silent, even to the most sensitive of ears. His pink barrier was erected around his small body, creating an unearthly wind inside the transparent sphere. His pale strands were dancing calmly in the breeze, catching the light from the falling sun through the open window to his right. His hair almost seemed a light orange as the sun's last rays shone on the young incarnation.

Kagura's eyes fell on the sleeping boy, vaguely wondering whether or not he had noticed her arrival. If he hadn't… She just smiled sardonically at the thought. _He would be so easy to kill, just a young boy sitting there, defenseless. It's not like he would feel anything… I would give him a quick death, even though he deserves a long and excruciating one filled with pain and torture…_

Hakudoshi's thin boyish lips turned up in a smirk as he read the intent of Kagura's thoughts. So the older incarnation was thinking about sending him to the other world, was she? Letting sarcastic but soft laughter from his thin chest fill the silent room, he almost wished she would act as much as she thought. _Then maybe she'd get somewhere,_ he thought dryly, allowing the smirk on his young face to widen a fraction.

Kagura's ruby red irises narrowed dangerously on the young boy. "What's so funny, Hakudoshi?" She almost hissed in irritation.

Opening pale lavender eyes, he regarded her with a darkly amused look, his cold gaze never leaving hers. "Thinking about killing me again, Kagura?" He asked lightly in his youthful voice, his tone mocking.

Kagura snapped her fan closed with a livid flick of her wrist. _Damn him,_ she seethed inside. Meeting his icy gaze with her fiery one, she retorted, "Always."

Hakudoshi snorted softly, his tone relaying no irritation whatsoever but self-confidence. "I don't see why Naraku decided to let you live as long as he has. You are weak. All talk and no play," He stated coldly, sinister humor playing in his pale eyes.

Kagura refused to take the bait, giving the incarnation her back. "Why don't you ask him yourself, Hakudoshi?" She asked sarcastically before leaving the cold hut, preferring to take to the skies.

Hakudoshi almost let a frown appear on his impassive face, but he let the trivial feeling pass, allowing a small smirk show itself instead as he watched an irritated Kagura take off on her feather from the small window on his right.

Even though Hakudoshi would never admit it to a living soul, his dark sense of humor took sick amusement in playing with the older incarnation's short temper, to see how far he could push her until she would actually carry out her thought-out plans. The fact that she wanted to destroy him did nothing like strike fear in his absent heart. Instead, just the thought of someone so petty dreaming to destroy someone as vital as he was nearly had the incarnation laughing mordantly out-loud. He let the feeble urge to show emotion pass, his emotionless face remaining stony.

But he would not underestimate Kagura like he had done the priestess Kikyo. Sharp cold eyes landed on the large pale pink scar that marked his upper right arm. The dead woman's arrow had just skimmed his skin, but the power surrounding the projectile had scorched right through muscle and bone, burning a deep abrasion into his pallor skin. Instead of the wound mending itself as it usually would if it were any other attack, the priestess powers that had saturated the arrow had hindered his healing capability. The young boy had been hit once by one of her arrows, but for some reason, her last arrow on this earth just happened to be increased in spiritual power. Never had Hakudoshi cursed himself so violently after his confrontation with the clay pot, hardly seeing anything past black fury, and feeling nothing but the agonizing sensation of miasma surge out from his lesion.

And as payment for his misjudgment, a visible scar now stood out noticeably on his thin arm for all to see.

When news of the encounter reached his ears six months ago, Hakudoshi didn't need to be told that the revived priestess had perished. But what had surprised the young boy to a certain degree was the fact that Naraku had finally succeeded in destroying the maddening hanyou that been his greatest threat for the better of his reign, save his older half brother. Hakudoshi had thought the dismal half-demon would put up more of a fight due to his human blood, but it seemed the young boy had been wrong. Either way, it didn't affect him. Nor did he care in the slightest.

Turning back to more crucial details, Hakudoshi let out a soft but agitated gust of air. _Where could he be?_

/----------

_She bent down beside her panther, sitting cross-legged beside the magnificent cat. Her arm came around the animal's muscular back in a friendly manner as her other hand gently stroked the large cat's feathery ears. A loud rumbling from the cat's chest told the girl that it was enjoying the attention, and she let a small smile grace her lips as the cat's purring made her shake wherever her body touched it's brilliant body. _

_"Kagome…" _

_Kagome stopped her petting, the hand that had been paying attention to the animal's ears falling to her lap. The majestic cat turned its head towards her, its black intelligent eyes prodding deep into her carefully guarded ones. Beyond the wall that Kagome had built around her, the cat saw the uncertainty she carried, and the pain. The sorrow she hid was all too apparent in the cat's all-seeing eyes, and it ashamed Kagome to see her soul laid out in this animal's eyes. But instead of turning away, she kept her gaze steady, allowing the panther to search farther. She knew it was searching for something, and she would allow it to find whatever it was. _

_It was when Kagome suddenly felt light that she realized that the cat had found what it wanted. The cat had lifted some sort of veil, and the girl felt the rush of knowledge run through her veins. It was if some vital piece of information was suddenly placed in front of her nose from its hiding place inside of her mind. _

_"Kagome…" The young girl blinked once, a bit dazed. The panther bestowed her with the kind eyes of a predator. "You now know the secret to your spiritual powers…" The voice was gentle, and it held the kind of intellect the panther held in the depths of its eyes. _

_Kagome was surprisingly comforted by the words. The fact that she was in a whole other dimension seemed more life altering than the fact that the predatory cat beside her had just spoken. And the panther had not moved its mouth when the voice had broken the still air, which meant that they were communicating intellectually. She nodded her head, somehow knowing exactly what the animal meant. "What is your name?" She asked, her voice only a whisper. _

_The majestic cat seemed to smile, showing large gleaming fangs. "Sora," The voice said softly, light amusement dancing in the dark depths of the cat's black eyes. _

_"Sora," Kagome breathed, loving the way the panther's name rolled off her tongue effortlessly. The name was simple and yet beautiful, reflecting the predatory cat to her right. "You are female, then?" _

_When Sora seemed to chuckle softly, Kagome's cheeks flared in embarrassment. Before she could tell the panther to forget she ever said that, Sora nodded her head lazily, black eyes twinkling. Her fangs seemed to glow in the strange white world that surrounded both the human female and the agile panther in an empty haze. _

_"Sora," Kagome began, her eyes dropping to stare at her feet. "Why am I able to see this world?" _

_The majestic cat seemed to nod to herself before taking a breath, her strong chest expanding. "I assume your friend told you about Monk Botan?" She asked, her voice always reflecting her powerful being underneath the soft tone. _

_Kagome nodded slowly before lifting confused chocolate brown eyes to Sora's face. "But how do you know…" _

_Sora lifted a paw lazily, staring at the black pad underneath, checking for signs of filth. "I know everyone you know," She replied simply. _

_"But then wouldn't you be able to know if Miroku told me about this Botan guy?" _

_Sora sighed lazily before placing her paw back on the ground, shaking her large head. "No, I know most things you do, but information like that remains locked in your own mind."_

_Kagome's eyes dropped back down to her feet, her mouth closed around the word 'oh.' Nodding, she said, "Yeah, Miroku did mention a monk who used to be able to see this world." _

_"Right," Sora said, slightly smiling. "And if you remember, Monk Botan was able to reach this world quite easily. He was even able to see your world around him, but half his mind could be in the White World. Quite efficient for battles." _

_Kagome nodded. "Will I be able to do that?" _

_Sora let out a low rumble, which reflected her uncertain. "I would think in due time," She answered honestly. _

_Kagome's mind went into a silent mode, trying to understand the words 'in due time.' She hated how those words meant she had to wait for something that she wanted, regardless of what she did. She knew that in the last six months she had totally turned around her personality, and impatience had just been a trait she had learned to perfect. Sometimes habits were hard to break. _

_"How do I reach this place, exactly?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. _

_Sora stood up and stretched, the muscles underneath her silky coat rippling with the effort. With a content yawn, she laid back down beside the young girl. "I'm not sure," She said with an effortless shrug in her tone. "You will have to figure that out for yourself." _

_"And you never did tell me about why I can see this dimension…" Kagome reminded the panther, her hand absent-mindedly stroking the smooth fur on Sora's back. _

_Sora laid her head lazily on her paws, a gust of air leaving through her fangs. "That's not for me to tell you," She answered simply. _

_Kagome let out a large sigh, exasperated with the fact that she wasn't getting the answers she wanted and needed. Her mind mulled over the unanswered questions while her fingers entwined themselves in the short strands of Sora's silky fur, coaxing a lethargic purr from the predatory cat lying beside the young girl.  
_

_Kagome hardly noticed when Sora's head suddenly jerked up, nor when the cat's loud purring stopping unexpectedly. But she did come out of her daze when the majestic cat suddenly bounded out of her lazy position, darting farther into their white surroundings. _

_"Sora?" Kagome was left sitting leisurely on the ground alone, staring at the magnificent panther as she shot away, headed for something Kagome's senses didn't pick up. Standing up cautiously, the young girl was about to run after the brilliant purple shape, but she stopped when Sora suddenly pounced on something, tackling it to the ground in one swift attack. The giant panther growled dangerously, causing Kagome's arm hairs to stand up in fear. With her fatally sharp claws and razor-sharp fangs, Sora fought like a real wild cat, dominating and destroying the threat like a predatory animal should. The brilliant panther rolled on her back, snarling from within her chest, bringing the other animal with her. _

_Kagome let a small gasp escape her lips as she watched Sora take the red duck she was attacking in her powerful jaws, a confident toothy grin spreading across her lips. With a jolt of shock, Kagome realized that the panther was _playing_ with the hissing duck, enjoying how the duck tried its hardest to fight back but unable to stun the large animal that held the bird fast in its jaws. Sora let out a rumble of feline amusement as she shook the poor animal, feeling how the duck rattled uselessly against the inside of her fangy mouth. The fact that such a meager animal dared spy on Kagome had the giant cat grinning with burning confidence. _

_"Sora, I think that's enough…" Kagome said softly, not quite wanting to stop the feline from her evident pleasure. But underneath her tone, the soft suggestion was still a command, and Sora reacted immediately. _

_With a final snap of her powerful jaws, Sora ended the duck's struggling. As her long gleaming fangs pierced through the other animal, the measly bird's last cry filled the empty space. Its red body disintegrated instantaneously, the tiny particles disappearing before Kagome's very eyes. _

_After the duck's remains had vanished indefinitely, the majestic cat turned to her mistress. Sora's head dropped as she approached Kagome, as if ashamed of making the young girl use a command on her own panther. As she sat down in front of the priestess, her eyes still on her paws, she mumbled softly, "Forgive me. The duck thought to take your jewel shards." _

_Kagome dropped down to the panther's level, her arm stroking the animal's muscular shoulder. Bestowing Sora with a gentle smile, she met the panther's black eyes. Seeing the embarrassment and dishonor in their dark depths, Kagome whispered, "It's okay. I know you were only protecting me." _

_Sora nuzzled her large head into Kagome's shoulder, silently thanking the human girl for her patience and kindness. Kagome let herself laugh lightly as Sora's chest vibrated soundly as she purred. _

_"Kagome…" _

_The young priestess suddenly sighed, causing Sora to stop. The majestic panther raised her head, silently waiting for Kagome to explain herself. Black eyes flashed inquiringly, wondering what exactly her mistress had reacted so irritably to. _

_Kagome stood up, placing a hand on Sora's head. "Miroku's calling me," She explained, presenting the curious panther with an apologetic smile. _

_Sora looked around expectantly, but saw no monk. Black eyes flying back to chocolate brown ones, the panther stated, "I don't see nor hear the monk." _

_Kagome cocked her head to one side in confusion. "I just heard him, but then again, wouldn't we be able to see his mole if he were close by?" _

_Sora tilted her head to one side, almost in a shrugging manner. "I don't know. Maybe he is calling you from a distance?" _

_Kagome thought about that for a second, accepting the possibility that the monk could be calling her from far away. What other reason would there be? She could hear him clearly, although Sora couldn't. But then again, Sora didn't seem to hear him the last time he called her back from this dimension. She just didn't have any answers. _

_"In any case, I need to go, Sora," The young priestess said slowly, hesitant to leave. Would Sora be here all alone if I left? _

_The magnificent panther read the unease in her mistress' eyes and bestowed the young girl with a toothy smile. "I understand. Will you be back soon?" _

_Kagome nodded her head, smiling at the cat's understanding. "I think so. I need to practice getting here, you know." Her eyes flashed kindly, brown depths warm. _

_Sora nodded her head, before nudging Kagome gently at her thigh. "Go. I shall wait for you," The luminous panther promised, her strong voice soft. _

_Kagome gave the agile animal a final departing smile before focusing her mind on the hard surface of reality. Sora slowly faded in her vision, everything suddenly becoming brighter. As if she were standing in the way of the sun, the light burned her vision, and yet she made no move to cover her eyes. As if she anticipated it, the light burned out, and the world she was in was passing by her at lightning speed. She didn't move as shapes and silent sounds dashed past her, waiting for it all to end. As the light faded, she could see the faint outline of a tunnel, the other end expelling the mass from the other dimension. Standing in the middle of the tunnel, she found herself being slowly towed towards the other end, the black hole in which nothing resided pulling her. When she was finally drawn into the vortex, all she could was black. But within a few seconds, she felt her surroundings fade, and she suddenly dropped…_

She took a deep breath of fresh forest air as soon as the feeling of being securely in a body washed over her. She didn't open her eyes, letting the world around her be determined only by sound and by feeling.

"Kagome…" The voice was far off, and Kagome paid it no heed, only hearing it in the back of her mind. Instead, she registered the fact that she had to be somewhere in a forest, due to the soft confirmations of chirping birds and little insects. She was sitting cross-legged on the spongy forest floor, her arms placed neatly in her lap. The uncomfortable prickling of a numb leg constantly reminded her that she had been in this position for hours, and her body did not appreciate it.

"Kagome…"

Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome was greeted with the easy sight of nature surrounding her. The sun was nearly setting, making the woods around her glow with its orangey shadow. All around her, plants grew and animals went about their business, unnoticed and undisturbed by humans. Kagome watched with fascination as a rodent darted out from underneath the earthy roots of a giant tree, daring to venture out in the open. The animal attacked the first insect it came into contact with, gripping the victim in its spiky jaws, before scrambling back into its dark hideout. _Done, meal for the day,_ Kagome thought lightly.

"Kagome!"

"Hm?" The priestess turned at the shout of her name, chocolate brown eyes landing on a huffing Miroku. The monk was walking slowly towards her, totally out of breath. His chest expanded and collapsed with every breath intake, the air leaving his body harshly.

"Miroku?" Kagome got to her feet instantly, all senses on alert. She ran towards the monk, cold composure and the tiniest bit of panic in her wide brown eyes. She grabbed the monk by both shoulders; her eyes raking down his form, checking for wounds.

"Kagome…"Miroku breathed as the priestess finished her search, finding nothing. "I'm... not hurt…"

"Miroku!" Kagome's panic refused to calm. _Are Kirara and Sango hurt?!_ "How are –"

"They are fine," Miroku huffed, reading the priestess' thoughts. "Let me sit… down. Then... I'll explain…"

Kagome helped the out of breath monk sit down next to the nearest tree, but she remained standing. She wanted to be able to act on a moment's notice if something happened.

Miroku ignored the girl's composure, just focusing on taking large gulps of air into his lungs. When his breathing seemed to turn back to normal, he leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. Finally noticing the impatience that burned in her eyes, he said, "Kagome, no one is hurt. You can relax."

Kagome waved away his words with a sharp fling of her wrist. "Miroku, what happened?" She demanded.

Miroku sighed, letting the issue go. Deciding to get straight to the point, he said, "When I came to fetch you for dinner, I noticed a demon lurking in the shadows of the forest."

Kagome's eyes immediately flew to the dark shadows around them, automatically checking their depths for threats. But she stopped when Miroku said, "Kagome, the demon is gone."

She turned back to the monk, one eyebrow raised. "You killed it?"

Miroku shook his head solemnly. "No. But when I noticed that the demon was watching you, I went after it. But before I reached it, the demon suddenly dissipated right in front of my eyes."

Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion. "Dissipated?"

Miroku nodded slowly. "Yes. And the weird part about it was the look on the demon's face as it perished. At first, it seemed paralyzed against its own will, and then just before it died, its eyes reflected its terror and pain. This might be the doing of some other demon, although I don't think we should go after it tonight."

_Paralyzed against it own will? …Dissipated_? Kagome's mind mulled these words over in her mind. And as if the answer was suddenly placed in front of her eyes, she muttered out-loud, "That was Sora…"

Miroku's attention focused back on the girl in front of him. "Sora?"

Kagome blinked her eyes before nodding her head to the monk's question, forgetting she had spoken out-loud. "Yes, she's my panther in the other dimension."

Miroku's eyes glowed with the promise of new knowledge, a small smile making its way to his lips. Digging his staff into the ground by his thigh, he pulled himself up. Standing beside the young priestess, he gestured to the pathway back to the exterminator's village. "What did Sora do to this other demon?" He asked gently, starting to walk.

Kagome fell easily instep with the monk, only hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword. "We were talking when she suddenly pounced on something. It was a red duck," Kagome said, her voice low.

"The demon in the White World was a duck?" Miroku asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so. In any case, Sora killed it with a snap of her jaws."

The way back into the village was spent in silence. Miroku was trying to piece together the limited information Kagome had presented him with, and the young priestess was just lost in her thoughts. She had practicing for the last week, and it was only today that she had finally found her way back to Sora. The fact that the way was now lit, and the limits to her power now revealed, the girl was more than eager to practice more, and to once again feel the spiritual energy run through her veins. The affect was like a drug; she always wanted more after.

Sango had managed to catch a few fish, and she was still cooking them over the fire when the monk and the priestess returned. Kagome's senses had gone wild even before she had seen the delicious fish skewered on a thick branch, smoking slowly over the open fire. The smell drifted out to welcome the two back, and it had their stomachs growling in hunger.

"Kagome," Sango greeted the girl, a smile on her pretty face. As the priestess took a seat next to the fire, the demon slayer announced, "My home cooking. I couldn't let Miroku ruin something like smoked fish."

Miroku huffed irritably, taking a seat to Sango's left. Kagome only smiled in response, knowing how easily smoked fish could be screwed up, even by a lecherous monk.

"Hope it tastes okay," Sango said as she took the fish from their positions over the fire, handing both the priestess and the monk a branch with the finished product at the end.

Kagome devoured the fish, her stomach rumbling happily at the welcomed food. Before she could protest, Sango was pushing the last fish into her hands.

"You need it, Kagome," Sango said, taking a bite of her own meal. "After meditating all day, you require a good hearty meal."

Miroku's glum mood was lost as soon as he took a bite into Sango's homemade meal. _How lucky am I to be in love with a talented demon slayer and beauty, but also the best cook in the region?!_ He grinned to himself, thinking of the progress he had made today. _Who cares if I got a bruise on my head to prove it? Sango's backside is worth it._

As a perverse smile snaked its way onto Miroku's lips, the demon slayer sent her murderous glare directed at the monk. No doubt he was thinking about the way he had stroked her rear earlier. She had been quick to react, though, resulting in a bright red bump on the monk's head. Mentally shaking her head, she sighed. _He will never learn, will me?_

Kagome chose to ignore the scene in front of her eyes; instead she stared with unseeing eyes into the blazing pits of the fire, her thoughts on Sora and her attack on the red duck.

_"When Monk Botan's snake slaughtered another animal in the White World, then the demon itself in reality would disappear," Miroku told her._

"Kagome?"

The said girl's head snapped up, eyes focusing on the other girl that had called out her name. "Yeah Sango?"

Sango glanced at Miroku, waiting for his signal. When he merely nodded his head to encourage her to go on, Sango sighed, returning her gaze back to the priestess. "Listen, Kagome. Miroku and I were talking, and we were thinking about joining up with Kouga."

_Kouga?_ Kagome kept her face blank, only nodding her head in response. "Go on."

"It would obviously better for the group if we had Kouga around. It would give us a better chance at defeating Naraku," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded solemnly, silently thinking about their decision. _Kouga's strength and agility would be a great asset for us to have. And it would be easier in going after Naraku, since Kouga has the wolf's sense of smell…_ She agreed with them wholeheartedly, but she was scared of the memories seeing him would bring up. _I have faced my past, I have faced my past,_ she told herself harshly, willing away the panic that threatened to engulf her. Inuyasha was long gone, why would stupid memories like that make her panic?

"Kagome?" Sango's voice came through the thick veil that contained Kagome's thoughts.

Seeing two sets of eyes on her, she frowned. "Sorry?"

"We were wondering if that's okay with you?" Miroku asked cautiously.

Kagome forced a small smile on her face, fighting the urge to scream. "Yes," she replied calmly.

"And," Sango continued slowly. "We were wondering if you would talk to him about it?"

/----------

"_And," Sango continued slowly. "We were wondering if you would talk to him about it?"_

Kagome shook her head, freeing herself from the restless feeling that seemed to take root in her limbs, making the priestess uncomfortable and uneasy about facing the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe.

_It's just Kouga,_ she reprimanded herself, ashamed of the unease that seemed to shake in her heart. She shook her head again, trying to rid herself of her thoughts, instead trying to focus on how the wind whistled through her raven hair, throwing her silky locks over her shoulders, trailing behind her.

Kirara flew through the sky with ease, the demon cat's sense of direction never off. Kagome sat on her massive back, watching the small villages and the landscape play out below her, almost as an observer from the Heavens would. The residents walked around peacefully, dutifully doing their daily chores without disruption. Kagome almost pitied them, doing the same old boring things day to day, but then again, no one lost anything dear that way. When one lived the kind of dangerous life Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome lived, sacrifices were a normal thing. They had a mission, and if it took all of their lives to fulfill their duty, then so be it. They would take it, no questions asked, as long as Naraku was wiped off the face of the world forever.

They had been travelling since dawn, headed straight for Kouga's den. Kagome would have liked to reach there before lunchtime, but when Kirara had heard the girl's stomach snarl loudly, the feline demon had descended without a second's delay. Kirara had landed in the middle of a small village and had let Kagome drop off her back before turning back into her smaller form.

Both the feline and the young priestess had been given something to eat by a kind village maiden. Kirara had lapped happily at the saucer of crème while Kagome had eaten her bowl of rice quietly. No conversation was made since the village inhabitant had just been content that Kagome had eaten everything without one complaint. Silence suited the young priestess just fine.

After an hour's break, they had continued their journey, drawing nearer and nearer to their destination. The sun was now sitting comfortably just over the horizon, still lighting the land with its bright radiance, making Kagome guess that it was around four or five in the afternoon.

The land below her started to become familiar, and she nearly smiled up in anticipation at seeing the wolf demon. All previous nervousness was still present, nearly choking her with unease. She blocked off the annoying emotions, and focused on making her face blank.

When Kirara started to descend sharply into a thick wood where a large waterfall was present, Kagome had succeeded in making her face blank, and unintentionally hard. As the giant cat's paws touched the ground, Kagome's heart accelerated. _You're going to be okay, it's okay_, she told herself, setting her feet on the hard ground.

"Kagome?" The voice was full of delighted surprise, and the tenor note of it reminded Kagome of the first time she had met the charming wolf demon.

"_I'm gunna make you my woman," Kouga announced brashly, his azure blue eyes filled with confidence._

Kagome turned slowly towards the voice, bracing herself for the worst. What greeted her at the entrance of the cave just beyond the curtain of water was the young leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, as confident and as bold as ever. His handsome face was pulled into a wide grin, his sky blue eyes alight with unquestioned delight at seeing her.

Memories rushed at her, clouding her mind and making her feel suddenly overwhelmed. Through the haze in her mind, she forced a fake smile on her shaking lips. "Hey Kouga," She answered weakly.

"_Your name is Kagome right?" Kouga said in his soft tenor tone, placing a strong hand on the small of her back. Without waiting for an answer, he stared down at her with intense blue eyes. "Wolves mate for life, so you're mine now. Got that?" _

_Confusion muddling her brain function, she wrestled out of his grasp, raising a hand high, poised to strike. "I don't belong to anyone! Get your hands off me!" Her hands collided with his tanned cheek, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the stone valley._

She wanted to walk smoothly towards Kouga, but her knees trembled, and she remained paralyzed where she stood.

_Kouga stood proudly on the top of a stone face, staring down at the pathetic hanyou in his vision, willing the mutt away. "I'm busy. I don't have time for dog training today so I'll let you escape. Go home, puppy, get outta my face!" The wolf demon shouted. _

_"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted back, Tetsusaiga still gripped in his left hand. "Dream on, wolf! You're gunna pay for kidnapping Kagome!" _

_Kouga stopped in his tracks at the hanyou's threat. "Kagome," He whispered softly to himself before turning back around the face Inuyasha, his tanned face dead serious. "Hey, dog-breath! Take this chance to run, but keep your hands off _my_ woman. Got it?" _

_Miroku's eyes widened at the wolf demon's words. "His woman?" The monk repeated, not sure if he had heard right. _

_"She can see the sacred jewel, so she's perfect for me!" Kouga shouted defiantly._

_"_What_?!" Inuyasha's hollered response was heard clear across the battlefield. _

_"Is there any truth to what he's saying, Kagome?" The monk asked curiously. Three pairs of wide eyes were suddenly on the girl, all belonging to Miroku, Shippo and Sango. _

_Kagome snapped out of her dumbfounded stance and glared angrily at the monk. "Nothing's going on! He's diluted; it's wishful thinking! He's making it up!" _

_Inuyasha's mind tried to make sense of the current situation. "Ah – I–I knew it; he's living in a fantasy! Ya fleabag!" He shouted back to Kouga, his anger rising. _

_"It's not a fantasy," Kouga countered, his blue eyes serious. "I've claimed her as mine." And then to the young girl, he shouted, "I'm in love with you Kagome!" _

_All the young priestess could do was groan loudly, completely stumped on how to fix the situation to her liking. _

_"You're far better off with me," Kouga continued, giving his whole attention to the one girl. "And you know it. It's time to make a clean break and give up that pathetic mutt-face. He's not good enough for you; forget about him. I'm gunna kill him someday anyway! Once you've been with a real warrior like me, you'll never go back to scraps again!" At that, he threw back his head and laughed, his whole pack joining in and cheering loudly for their bold leader. _

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha,_ Kagome's mind chanted sadly. The great wall that the girl had built around her heart seemed to creak and crack under the pressure of the dam of emotions that threatened to overwhelm it. She wasn't thinking straight, nor could she see past her blurry vision.

Kouga stepped forward in pure shock, his azure blue eyes widening at the broken sight of the little girl he swore he loved. She was trying hard to conceal her emotions, but her body trembled uncontrollably nonetheless, and tears filled up in her chocolate brown eyes that reflected pain and sorrow clearly.

_Inuyasha clenched his right hand into a tight fist, his arm shaking with the brute force of it. "Nobody talks down to Kagome like that with me around! How dare you humiliate her! She's not your property!" _

"…_She's not your property!"_

Kouga didn't hesitate to close the gap between them, grasping her cold, trembling hands with his large warms ones. "Kagome, what happened?" Kouga demanded, his voice rough with the emotion that coated his throat. _Damn, I hate seeing women cry…_

Kagome shook her head harshly, not looking Kouga in the eyes. She kept her gaze on her feet, fighting against the pain that threaten to engulf her in sorrow.

Kouga suddenly growled, a fierce sound that ripped from his throat. "I swear I will kill that mutt if he did this to you!" He hissed dangerously, his intense blue eyes dead serious.

Kagome choked at Kouga's words, a dry sob escaping through her itchy throat. At the mention of Inuyasha, the wave of emotions overwhelmed her wall, and her control lapsed. Her knees started to shake violently, slow tears making their way down her pale cheeks. She had lost the battle, and now the pain dragged her to the point of unconsciousness.

Seeing the young girl falter and then shake harder confirmed the wolf demon's thoughts. _That bastard will pay dearly for what he did to my Kagome!_ He snarled mentally, almost wishing the said dog could be in front of him right now, just so he could quench his thirst for blood, preferably Inuyasha's blood.

"I'm so… sorry, Kouga…" Kagome whispered, her voice barely audible. Her knees buckled, and she dangerously teetered between reality and the soft blank place where everything was okay.

Kouga, noticing how close Kagome was to passing out, gathered the girl in his arms bridal style, letting her head fall on his muscular shoulder. Being a man and hanging around with only men, he had no idea how to comfort Kagome. He knew by instinct that Inuyasha had finally crossed the line, and now the girl was broken. It just made his blood boil thinking about it. If Kagome would just give him a chance, Kouga believed she would never cry again.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, Kagome. Just go to sleep, okay? Everything is okay, I promise," Kouga said softly, hoping to coax the overtired and emotional girl into sleeping.

"Thank… you…" Kagome breathed into his shoulder before going completely dead weight in his arms, letting herself be dragged into the black abyss. There, everything was fine, and she didn't have to worry about training, nor about Naraku and the shards, and the memories of the past were forgotten in the dark, leaving her fresh and new.

She thought she was dreaming when Kouga's lethal words entered her dream.

"Whatever he did to you, Kagome, he will pay for with his life."

* * *

**I'm off to bed; school in in the morning.. or err.. in a few hours. **

**so much for a good night's sleep, ugh. **

**read and review! **

**xx bumble. **


	12. Chapter: Her Convincing

**So, I guess I should mention that I had a lot of problems with this chapter. **

**Why, you may ask? I have no idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

--Chapter Twelve--

"… _She's not your property!"_

The first thing that registered in Kagome's mind when she was suddenly thrown out of the dark void was the fact that she was having a hard time breathing. Still refusing to open her eyes, she heard the distinct cackling of a nearby fire, and the woodsy smell that hung on her tongue, reminding the young priestess that she had run into Kouga.

She quickly willed the memories from yesterday away, not wanting to face her embarrassing mental breakdown in front of the wolf demon leader. Kagome took a deep breath, regaining her control and slowly started building up the wall that had been forced down as the painful memories attacked mercilessly. She knew in order to place her heart in that cold place once again it was going to take a while and a lot of patience. As the wall started growing once again, she felt the emotions slowly leave, draining her of unbearable pain. She mentally braced herself for apologizing for her earlier actions, the shame wiped away. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a dark cave wall, slightly lit by the fire that cracked noisily by the entrance. Not able to see if Kouga was anywhere near the fire, the young girl eyes widened a fraction more as she tried to count the number of animal hides piled on top of her.

_There's got to be more than ten or fifteen here,_ she pondered questioningly. _Was it that cold when Kouga took me in?_

Suddenly remembering the reason for her visit, Kagome's whole mission flooded into her mind. Determination taking the place of cold sorrow in her brown eyes, she started to twist and turn forcefully, trying to get out from under the heavy pile of animal skins. After a few seconds more of nonstop defiance, she was able to release one arm, and shortly after, the other. She braced both hands strongly against the massive pile, pushing with all her strength, trying to free her legs and body. Wiggling her hips, she squeezed herself out, slowly inch by inch.

When she had finally succeeded in releasing her body from the weight pressure from the pile, she tugged one more time, freeing her poor cramped feet. Gingerly standing up and waiting impatiently for the blood to reach all parts of her limbs, she eyed the pile of skins. During her sleep, she couldn't recall feeling crushed at all… but then again, she couldn't even recall what had happened after she had collapsed in Kouga's arms. _I must have really passed out._

After looking around in the dark for the said demon, she located him alone, sleeping in front of the fire. Kouga was leaning against a cave wall, arms crossed, light snores escaping through his open lips. Taking quiet steps as to not wake him, Kagome grabbed a few small pieces of wood from a nearby pile before heading over to the dying fire.

She crouched down on the other side of the fire, facing Kouga. The priestess placed the few chunks of wood on the fading embers before softly blowing on the glowing coals in attempt to coax the fire. When the flames seemed to burn confidently, Kagome looked at Kouga over the fire, studying his features.

The wolf demon leader looked so peaceful in sleep in comparison to his cocky self when awake. His bronze face was relaxed with a tiny trail of drool snaking its way from one corner of his open mouth down to his strong chin. He looked so vulnerable that if Kagome had been the same girl she was when they had first met, she would have laughed out-loud. Instead, she remained impassive to the unwanted feeling of showing happiness. It was just an instinct; something she did automatically without even thinking of it.

She walked noiselessly over to the sleeping Kouga and took a seat next to his snoring form. She instantly regretted it; as soon as she had gotten comfortable, the wolf demon mumbled something incoherent in his sleep before leaning heavily onto the girl who was sitting at his side. She tried to remain sitting upright, but his form was a lot heavier than she would've admitted, and she found herself starting to lean to the one side.

"Damn, Kouga," She whispered, slight irritation marring her soft features. She refused to be pushed over by a sleeping demon, even if he was about two or three times her size. Placing a hand on his muscled shoulder, she pushed hard, watching with satisfaction as Kouga moved at the force.

Unfortunately for her, Kouga's sleeping form only swayed a few inches to the other side before crashing solidly back into her side. His shoulder dug painfully into her upper arm, his head falling heavily to collide with hers.

Kagome cried out in shock when the side of Kouga's thick skull rammed into her forehead, making the girl cringe from the pain that suddenly surged through her head, causing a headache in its wake. A hand came up unconsciously to tenderly feel around the site, checking for blood. Instead, she was greeted by a bump the size of a chicken's egg.

When the side of his head smacked loudly off Kagome's, Kouga's eyes shot open. Arms shooting out to protect himself, the wolf demon shouted, "Woah! What's going on —?"

His wide-eyed stare was met with a heated gaze that displayed the priestess' annoyance. "You leaned on me in your sleep," She informed him. "And I tried to push you off."

His lips turned up into a feeble grin when he saw her cautiously examine her goose egg with light fingers. Letting out a soft chuckle and relaxing his arms, he asked, "And I guess it never worked?"

Kagome shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips. "Nope. Instead, you gave me this _thing_." She pointed a meaningful digit at the lump that was starting to form on her smooth forehead, nailing him with narrowed chocolate eyes.

He laughed at her expression, although her reaction dumfounded him. Why Kagome would ever be angry over something as petty as a little bruise baffled him. And she had never shown this much anger in her eyes, reflecting blazing flames in the bottom of her hard gaze. Something had happened to his Kagome, and he wasn't sure if he liked this new-and-improved priestess.

Almost as if she had read his thoughts, Kagome's hand dropped and her chocolate orbs fixed themselves on the fire, unable to meet his gaze. She knew that her reaction and her attitude confused the wolf, but she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him exactly why. She wasn't even sure if she had truly accepted that _he_ had actually died.

A sigh left her body, admitting her internal irritation and pain to the wolf. No, she still woke up everyday, expecting to find herself sleeping in a sleeping bag from her time on the cold forest floor, her friends sleeping soundly around her. She yearned to see her hanyou sitting cross-legged with Tetsusaiga lying in his lap, watching over his group. He was their protector, their fearless leader. And even though she wouldn't say it to herself, she had always felt safe in his presence.

Kouga fell silent, his eyes following her gaze to stare into the flames as if they held the answer to the question he knew he wouldn't dare ask. Usually his male intuition would get in the way and he would end up seeming callously shallow if he tried to say something in this kind of situation. Most likely along the lines of boldly asking her why she had changed so. Instead, the wolf sensed Kagome's distress and decided to give her time to think.

A sudden thought popping into her mind, disturbing her train of painful thoughts. Welcoming the distraction, Kagome turned to Kouga with the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Wolf?"

Kouga turned at mutt-face's nickname for him, his eyebrows rising a bit in surprise. "Yeah, Kagome?"

"Did you need to crush me with hides last night? I didn't think anyone needed twenty or so animal skins to keep warm," She asked curiously, trying to tease lightly. She didn't want him to worry about her new persona.

Kouga failed to notice the teasing. "I'm sorry," He muttered shamefully, turning his gaze back to the fire.

She hadn't missed the way his blue eyes darkened at the sudden reminder. "Kouga?"

His azure eyes narrowed angrily at the fire. "You were… screaming, and… I couldn't do… anything," He whispered, silent fury and the feeling of being completely worthless making his voice shake.

Kagome didn't say anything. Instead she bowed her head and hugged her knees to her chest, eyes on her feet. She couldn't remember being enveloped in a nightmare last night. Sango had once woken the priestess in the middle of the night, claiming Kagome had been screaming. Maybe she was having nightmares again, but just not remembering them…

_Maybe it's good that I can't remember_, she thought sadly. _If I were screaming out in my sleep then I have a feeling that Inuyasha's final battle was probably what I was seeing…_

Kouga took a visible swallow, trying to gain control of his anger. "And, you were… tossing and turning… so I thought that you were… cold," he muttered lamely, shivering inside from the memory. _I couldn't help you, Kagome… you were screaming and shouting his name… but he never came for you, did he? I… wanted to hold you… but you were so absorbed in saving him… I couldn't do anything…_ The wolf demon felt suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of being completely and utterly helpless. He had never felt this strange emotion before in his life, and he knew it had suddenly kicked in as he stood over the priestess' sleeping form, watching her thrash and turn in her sleep, screaming wildly and calling out Inuyasha's name…

Kouga laid his head in his hands, balancing his elbows on his bent knees. He shut his eyes tight, willing the painful memory away.

"Listen, Kouga – " Kagome began weakly. But she stopped when he began to shake uncontrollably. "Kouga?"

The wolf demon growled dangerously, his voice low. At that moment, Kagome had never been more afraid of him in the time they had known each other. When he lifted his face from his hands, his eyes were dangerously narrowed with black fury, focused on the flames in front of him. "Kagome," Kouga hissed, struggling to control his raging emotions. "I swear; Inuyasha will pay for what he did to you!" His voice rose at the end, becoming more like an angry shout.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his words. Kouga had never said the hanyou's actual name, only referring to him as 'mutt,' 'dog,' and sometimes 'dog-turd.' It only proved that Kouga was past discussion; he was past angry. Inuyasha had finally crossed the line in his mind, and the bastard would pay for it.

Kagome's eyes suddenly became sorrowful, their deep brown depths filling with silent memories and broken feelings. She lowered her head back down to her knees, resting her chin on the boney joints. A lone tear ran down her cheek as her control was once again thrust harshly to the side, and her small frame began to tremble. The painful memories Kouga had invoked flooded and flashed before her eyes, torturing her mercilessly.

"_Inu…yasha…" Kikyo staggered through her pain on hand and knees, crawling over to the fallen hanyou. Her breath was coming in violent rasps, pain etched into her pale face. Her body gave out when she finally reached her one and true love, falling into blood and dirt at the hanyou's side. _

"He's…" She began, her voice barely a whisper

_"I'm here…" Kikyo whispered through torn gasps of air. "We can… finally be… together…"_

"No, no, no, no… he can't be…" Kagome's tears came relentlessly as they had the day after the battle, flowing slowly down her pale cheeks. Her heart screamed in horrendous pain, protesting against his death. _No, he can't be dead… he's still out there… h-he has to be!_ The broken organ cried out in denial. Her trembling became more violent.

"Kagome – " Kouga's furious glare dissipated when he saw the young girl's tears.

"He's dead," She whispered sadly, barely able to form the words on her tongue. A fresh new wave of tears rolled down her cheeks as the truth of her words sunk in into her own mind. _I will never be able to see him again… or hear his voice again. He's gone… really gone… forever…_

Kouga couldn't believe that for once, words had left him, rendering the normally cocky demon speechless. _Mutt-face dead? But… how?_ Weren't stupid dogs supposed to be strong? How could he go and get himself killed and just leave Kagome alone, unprotected? "Kagome… I'm so sorry…" The wolf's arms came around the trembling girl's shoulders to pull her into his chest. _How will we defeat Naraku without him…?_ The question hung in his head like a thick fog.

He didn't have an answer to it.

Kagome welcomed Kouga's easy embrace, wanting to be comforted for the first time since the hanyou's death. With her cheek pressed tightly against his chest armor and half of her body in the wolf demon's lap, she couldn't deny that she wasn't in a comfortable position. But she ignored it, and instead focused on slowing her breathing and stopping her tears and trembling.

After a few more moments spent calming herself down, Kagome took a deep breath. She knew Kouga deserved the full story, and she would give it to him regardless of how many painful feelings that were going to stir.

Resting her hand gently against Kouga's armor next to her face, Kagome slowly began to recite. She paused only a few times to take a needed breath to control her feelings or to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. As words rolled off her tongue into the still air in the cave, she felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt lighter even though her heart still wept in his absence.

"He died protecting you," Kouga told her softly when she had finished. "An honourable death for any demon."

Kagome didn't know if it was honourable or not, it hurt either way. _The woman that had saved my life said that there was no one else found besides Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and me… no sign of Inuyasha or Kikyo._ Kagome's tears had stopped, and yet she held off wiping the remnants of them off her cheeks._ I guess Kikyo got her wish after all… now they are together… forever._

"Where is the rest of your group?" Kouga asked gently, not wanting to push the broken girl too far.

"Sango and Miroku are still at the exterminator's village with Kirara," She informed him softly, her voice barely audible against his chest armor. "And Shippo is with Kaede."

Kouga seemed to think for a second before declaring, "I'm coming with you."

/----------

"You know, Kouga," Kagome shouted in his ear from her current position on his back. "You could have just let me ride with Kirara!"

His feet barely touching the dirt ground beneath him, Kouga dashed through a human village managing to dodge every single individual. She could hear his light chuckle at the flabbergasted expressions on most of the residents' faces as he shot by, leaving tornados of wind and dirt in his wake. He didn't waste time in getting out of there, barely giving the human inhabitants a second to see what had exactly disrupted their normal day. "Where's the fun in that?" He shouted back at her over his shoulder.

Tightening his grip on the girl's thighs, he grinned to himself. Oh yes, their current position was one that he favoured very much. _No wonder dog-breath carried Kagome everywhere,_ he thought wickedly. _In this position, I can feel almost all of her soft curves. Not to mention her chest is pressed up against my back and her slims thighs are warm under my hands…_

"Take the right road!" Kagome shouted, breaking his train of thought, her small hand pointed towards a side road that was fast approaching.

Kouga took a sharp turn and with a burst of energy, he shot across the dirt surface, practically flying across the land. After quietly marveling about the demon's obvious grace, Kagome turned around to search for Kirara's form. The large cat demon followed behind, not fast enough to keep in stride with the wolf demon. She kept slightly to one side, avoiding the large whirlwinds that sprung up from the ground at the back of Kouga's feet.

Turning back around, she caught the wolf demon's long ponytail of midnight black hair in one hand, tired of the strands that whipped across her face every time he moved his head. She leaned in close to his ear, shouting loudly, "Maybe you should slow down for Kirara!"

Kouga winced mentally as Kagome's blaring shout rattled a few times in his sensitive ears. _Doesn't she know I am perfectly able to hear her even if she fucking whispered at this point?_ he thought irritably. Throwing the priestess a quick glance, he replied impartially, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're going to tire her out! She's barely keeping up with us!" Kagome yelled back at him, pointing a finger in the cat's direction.

Kouga resisted the strong urge to cover his ears and protect them from her overbearing voice. _Damn woman!_ he groaned internally. Knowing that the young girl on his back was most likely right, he sighed. "All right – "

The wolf demon stopped abruptly, halting his high-speed run. He lifted his nose to the air, trying to catch the scent again. It had hit him so suddenly and then had just disappeared as quickly as it had come.

It was the foul and unmistakable scent of death.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably behind his back, curiosity and apprehension rolling off her small frame in waves. Paying her no heed, Kouga let the girl down from his back before cautiously walking around and tasting the air in different spots. The wind carried a wild scent of sweat and fear, bitter in its regard to those who were suffering. The breeze teased his senses, sending him images of pain and anguish, before wafting his nose with the fresh odor of blood.

"Kagome." Kouga turned to her, his blue eyes suddenly hard with the promise of battle. "Go with Kirara and get Sango and Miroku."

Kagome's mind whirled shrewdly at the guarantee of danger lurking in the wolf demon's eyes, but remained coolly calm. "What is that you smell, Kouga?"

Kouga turned his face to where the scent was coming from, his eyes landing on a forest. "Blood, and lots of it. We'll need the demon slayer and monk for this one."

Kagome turned to the demon cat, her face impassive. "Kirara, go fly and get Sango and Miroku. Follow our scents and bring them to us as soon as you can."

"Kagome, you're going with her," Kouga stated, a warning in his rough tone as he turned to stare her down with the confidence of a wolf demon leader.

She chose to ignore it, regarding him with icy cool calculating eyes. "It would be easier for Kirara to fly alone."

He was about to retort to that when Kagome suddenly glared at him with menacing eyes that demanded obedience. "We should not waste time," She told him harshly.

He met her glare with a solid blue gaze, giving in but not liking the idea one bit. "Get on my back," He ordered.

As she jumped onto Kouga's back, the wolf demon's hands clamped themselves on her firm thighs to keep her there as he took off at high-speed. Kagome turned her body to watch the cat demon take off with purpose, her red eyes filled with brisk determination. The priestess watched the feline until her form began to fade from sight and trees began to take the cat's place in her line of vision…

* * *

**Next chapter: action! Oh, and I cannot forget more drama. **

**It seems drama is the only thing I can do right, tehe. **

**AND, I forgot to mention that Sora means "sky" in japanese. **

**Until next time, guys. Let's hope I don't have as many problems with the next chapter. Woah, I'm going onto my thirteenth chapter you say? REALLY? So sweet! **

**Read and review, you know the routine! **

**love bumble, xxx. **


	13. Chapter: Her Mind

**My one excuse for not updating as fast as I would have liked would be: **

**I changed host families. **

**And since most of you don't know what it's like to live in another family for four months alone in another country with different customs, I shall be happy to educate you! **

**It's pretty danng awkward the first few weeks. That is, unless you're bumble. I get used to families and they get used to me around the third day. But still, I had to pack up all my crap from my second host family, say goodbye - while trying not to cry- to my second host family, and then unpack AGAIN. All in the same night! **

**And for those of you who think that is a piece of cake, let me remind you that even though you've been with a family for so long and you feel comfortable with them, _you still do not belong._ I mean, sure, I know where everything is and I talk easily with everyone, but I am not exactly one of the family. I will never be able to re-create the feeling of being content and at ease with another family other than my real one. Just the way it goes. **

**Enough of my incessant chatter! **

**And before I let you read, I would like to dedicate this chapter to _psychochick32_! She helped me develop Broken Clay Pots into a story that has actual purpose! Woo, thanks a ton! You rockk! **

**[You want to check out her stories, especially 'Pack Law.' This story got 3rd place in Best Drama June 2008, 3rd in Best In-Character Fiction June 2008 and 3rd in Best Au/AR Third Quarter 2008! Congrats psychochick32!] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

--Chapter Thirteen--

"Sango? Isn't that Kirara?" Sango looked up from her work to follow Miroku's pointed hand. A large shape in the sky was flying towards them at a furious speed, the beast's paws seeming to hit some invisible surface in the air as it propelled its large body towards them.

"Kirara?" Sango stood up from her sitting position on the dirt ground, her sword falling unnoticed to the ground with a sharp clatter. Placing a slim hand over her brow to shield the bright sun from her vision, she focused her eyes on the approaching beast. After noticing the animal's striking red eyes and its flaming black paws, the exterminator nodded. "It's her," She confirmed.

As Kirara's form because clearer and she dove into the village, Miroku frowned. "Then where's Kagome? Knowing Kouga, I would've bet that he'd have been the first one back."

"That is, _if_ he accepted our proposal," Sango reminded him.

Kirara landed clumsily with tired limbs in the middle of the village. Her chest was heaving heavily as she forced air in and out of her lungs hastily. When Sango ran up to greet the feline, Kirara growled low in warning. Stopping, the exterminator watched with wide eyes as her companion gestured wildly with her large head to her back.

"You want me to get on?" Sango asked slowly, her voice reflecting her confusion.

"I think something's happened," Miroku said grimly while Kirara continued to impatiently motion for the demon slayer to get onto her back.

"I agree." Sango turned back to quickly grab her sword and Hiraikotsu, slamming the blade harshly into it's sheath at her waist and throwing her large bone boomerang over one shoulder. Climbing onto the feline's back, she silently thanked the gods that she was already dressed for combat fighting.

"I'm coming with you," Miroku declared suddenly, climbing onto the feline's back, behind the demon slayer. _Riding with Kirara and Sango sure does have its perks,_ Miroku thought wickedly as he wrapped his arms around Sango's slender waist as a way to keep his balance on the demon.

The exterminator nodded wordlessly, accepting the monk's decision. All she was focused on was finding the young girl, and making sure that she was all right.

"Go, Kirara!" Sango urged the demon cat. "Take us to Kagome!"

At her mistress' command, Kirara pushed off the ground in a powerful lunge and took to the sky in a hasty pace.

/----------

"I thought I smelt a _cat_," Kouga sneered irritably.

_Rushing in might not have been a good idea,_ Kagome decided, her eyes astutely sizing up the demon in front of her. The creature was taller than any tree, completely enormous in its size. It had long pointed fangs the size of a man and massive nails that dug into the ground as it stood there, analyzing the two humans with piercing crimson and cerulean eyes. The demon had torn apart a large herd of cattle with its razor sharp claws just moments before, devouring the domestic animals within seconds. The livestock's blood stained the lush ground at their feet and dripped slowly from the tips of two sharp-tusked teeth that were longer than the rest. The priestess and the wolf had arrived just as it had turned its attention to a nearby village where the inhabitants were screaming in panic for their lives.

Kagome's gaze ran skeptically over its entire body before pausing at its pointed black-tipped ears and stubby tail. "It's a lynx," She stated curiously. She had learned about them from Eri's cousin, who had gone to Canada for a two-week vacation. Supposedly the girl had seen a lynx, a predatory animal that lived only in Alaska, Canada, and some parts of the United States.

"A what?" Kouga's tone was uninterested and bored as he stood before the feline in the air of wolfish confidence.

"A lynx. It's a part of the cat family," Kagome told him slowly, her mind trying to come up with the reason a demon lynx was ravaging through the countryside. _I thought they weren't able to live in this kind of climate_...

"It doesn't matter what it is," Kouga replied dauntlessly, crouching down into a threatening crouch. "It's what it's gonna be when I'm done with it that counts!"

Kagome continued to watch the giant feline; her interest peaked. Wordlessly she observed, as the lynx's eyes seemed to see something that they couldn't. Her senses went on alert when the sides of its mouth went up in an almost sardonic fangy grin.

_There's something about those eyes,_ Kagome deliberated, her gaze stuck on its intense ruby-red orbs. _It's like it's waiting for..._ Realization struck harshly, causing adrenaline to rush through her veins, slightly coursed with controlled panic.

"Kouga! Stop!" Kagome shouted as the wolf demon shot forward confidently, blind with the promise of an easy victory.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kouga threw the priestess a confused glance over one shoulder. Why she would tell him to halt his attack on a weak _feline_ was beyond him.

The demon's attack came swiftly, and Kouga didn't understand what had happened before he came face to face with wildly bright eyes. Barely having a second to react, the wolf demon threw himself to the side, somehow missing the open mouth that held spears for teeth that had been aimed for his legs. Kouga's body hit the side of the feline's face before dropping gracelessly to the hard ground. He bounced back up again onto his feet, holding his ground cautiously.

"Heh heh heh." The lynx pulled back its head to stare down at both opponents with menacing glowing eyes. The quiet laughter had come from its throat, although the creature had barely moved its lips.

"What the fuck?" Kouga's wolf instincts were suddenly on alert, his azure blue eyes fixed intently on the demon. His limbs tingled anxiously, screaming at him to run, to get away as fast as he could. But his over-confident self pride wouldn't have that.

_It's just a weak cat,_ it goaded him softly, loving how the determination in his heart strengthened. _You can kill that stupid feline with one small kick. Don't listen to Kagome; she just doesn't want you to get hurt. But you won't get hurt, no, you won't. Prove it to the human girl that you are capable of protecting her._

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kouga shouted at her, smiling cockily. "This cat's gonna be dog-food when I'm done with it!"

"Heh heh heh."

_That laughter is coming from the lynx…_ "Kouga, wait," Kagome said cautiously. She knew they would have a better chance of killing it if they waited. Knowing what this demon was capable of was a better plan instead of just blindingly running into battle with it.

Kouga turned towards the young girl, frustration marking his bronzed features. "Kagome, I —"

"The priestess is right." The voice came from in front of them, its soothing tone hitting a cord in the wolf demon.

Kouga's head snapped back around to glare at the lynx. "What, you can talk now?" He demanded hotly, trying to mask his surprise.

Those wild eyes that were half crazed focused on the wolf demon, dark humor displayed in their vivid depths. "It's quite easy to see that you are one to just rush into battle. I can also tell you are the most vulnerable just before you attack, since you have no weapons as superior as my claws and acidic saliva. A lesser demon than myself would have been able to see that, Wolf Prince," The lynx lulled softly, ignoring Kouga's question.

Kouga paled slightly at the title. _How the hell does he know about that?_ "You got some history or something with me, _cat_?" The wolf leader demanded, sneering the name.

The lynx laughed softly, amused. "I, Toshiro, would never have such ties with a _wolf_."

"Toshiro, huh?" Kouga addressed the demon feline, his control coming to an end. "You should stop introducing yourself and just fight me!"

Toshiro suddenly chuckled again; his eyes alight with sardonic pleasure. "I guess your brisk confidence and willingness to get things accomplished are what drove your comrades to you," He mused quietly. "It's just too bad you weren't such an inspiration to them or they would've stayed by your side instead of joining those other tribes. Maybe then they wouldn't have died by Kagura's hand that night."

Kouga clenched his teeth together and glared dangerously at the cat, fighting the urge to attack blindly like he had first done. The pain and guilt of that night ran lithely through his conscience, torturing him agonizingly. _How does this bastard know all of this?_

"And I can even say that you are just boiling inside at the thought of that _woman_ being with another man," Toshiro went on, his voice smooth as velvet and deep. "She seems to mean a lot to you, am I right, Kouga?"

Shaking with rage, Kouga hollered furiously, "How the fuck do you know all of this?"

As Toshiro laughed silently in response, Kagome's gaze never left the lynx's form. How and why he knew all that information about Kouga was not something to be ignored. No one could've just heard about that. This demon was not ordinary, and Kagome was determined to find out his hidden talents.

Kagome suddenly gasped, her intake of air unnoticed by the two others. Slightly panicking, the priestess realized she couldn't see out of her right eye. It was if someone had placed a veil over her eyes, blocking her vision. All she could see was black through one eye.

_"Kagome…"_

The black she was seeing out of her right eye became suddenly heavy, and she was abruptly thrown through the black void, towards an opening that she could only sense.

_"Kagome..."_

A pinpoint of light was what greeted her when she finally came to a stop, and with a calm composure, she was sucked through, seeing only bright light…

"Sora?"

/----------

The first thing Sango saw was blood. Bright crimson fluid that tainted the green landscape that surrounded the small village, marking the quiet area with the screaming evidence of death. The victims of these crimes were carelessly cast aside, their hideously mangled corpses left to be viewed upon by the Gods themselves. Disemboweled calves and half-eaten heifers seemed to stare up at her, cold bottomless eyes boring into hers. She would give the peaceful animals their justice, Sango decided, her eyes gazing over the hordes of carcasses stiff with the appalling curse of death. _These creatures did nothing to deserve this._

"I see them!" Miroku took one hot hand off Sango's waist to point towards an open clearing.

Perceiving the disturbing scene before her, Sango urged Kirara to land with a slight clenching of her thighs. Kagome and Kouga were alone, challenging the mountainous demon that seemed to enjoy their company immensely with dark intentions.

Kirara plunged downwards with astonishing speed and landed awkwardly on exhausted legs just a few yards away from where the real action was taking place. A few trees blocked the priestess' and the wolf demon's current situation from the monk and exterminator.

Sango promptly dismounted Kirara with Miroku just a few seconds behind her. "Kirara, get out of here!" The demon slayer ordered her faithful companion.

She didn't wait for Kirara's response on her demand; instead, she bolted away from the demon cat with Miroku on her heels towards the site where their assistance was needed.

/----------

_"Kagome!" Sora appeared in front of the girl, seeming to be smiling toothily. _

_"Sora?" Kagome looked around her, not quite surprised to be surrounded once again by blinding white nothingness. _

_Sora walked over to Kagome's side and sat down faithfully. Bestowing the young priestess with intelligent black eyes, the panther said, "Kagome, focus. I know you can see them." _

_The girl sighed, closing her eyes. With an effort, she attempted to clear her mind of all thoughts and emotions. When she felt as blank as the world around her, she once again opened her eyes. _

_"Do you see them?" Sora asked patiently. _

_Kagome nodded. Her eyes were pinned in front of her where a bright blue wolf was fighting furiously with an almost transparent dark green lynx. The wolf was snarling angrily at the feline, while the lynx only sat back with an amused almost-smile in its bored face and interest deep in its bright eyes. _

_"Now, Kagome," Sora started, determination leaking into her proud voice. "That wolf is no match for this lynx alone. You will have to somehow help him. I can help." _

_"I'll be able to see this dimension and reality?" _

_Sora dipped her head in response. "I know you can do it," She said gently at the doubtful tone in Kagome's tone. _

_As Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but her attention was caught by a very familiar deep purple rodent and a small but lithe magenta pink cat. The two small creatures seemed to be hiding on the sidelines of the fight. Kagome came to the conclusion that they were behind something since the other two fighting hadn't noticed their presences. _

_But she was wrong. _

_The lynx gave an all-knowing smile and began to circle the wolf entertainingly, a sardonic streak of pleasure in its crimson and cerulean eyes. The wolf reacted by backing up to allow space between them, not liking the triumphant look in the lynx's expression. The threatening feline stopped when the wolf was right in front of the two animals hiding in the bushes, blocking the viewers from the action. _

_The wolf lunged, its bright fangs gleaming dangerously as it neared the lynx's throat. But the cat dodged it effortlessly, landing a powerful paw on its opponent's side. The cat's claws slashed smoothly through skin and muscle, leaving deep wounds on the wolf's body. The hurt creature fell to the ground with a dull thump, unconscious. With a victorious grin, the feline darted past the wolf's form towards the two unsuspecting creatures in the sidelines... _

_"NO!" _

It was if time had stopped for Kagome alone. The White World was shoved into one side of her vision while reality became visible in her left eye. Toshiro was drawing slowly nearer to her companions, acidic saliva sliding down his gleaming fangs in anticipation.

Seeing only black rage, she drew her sword and from her frozen position, sprinted towards the attacking feline. When she darted in front of the giant cat, intercepting its course, she leapt blindly. The great lynx let out a furious roar when her blade struck true and it sliced cleanly through the skin and muscle on Toshiro's chest.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku leapt out of the bushes and ran to her side.

"Are you guys okay?" Kagome demanded between heaving breaths. She was doing her best to keep her rage under control.

"Yes, we're fine," Miroku answered, slightly unnerved. "Thank you, Lady Kagome."

The priestess only nodded stiffly towards the two before turning around and facing her opponent. "Miroku, see if you can do anything for Kouga. I think Toshiro has poisonous claws," She instructed the monk, her eyes never leaving Toshiro's furious but deathly calm gaze.

Miroku didn't waste any time in running to Kouga's side and inspecting the deep gashes in the wolf demon's skin. Running his hands softly over the deep abrasion's that were bleeding both red and acidy green liquid, the monk grimaced. "Kagome, I don't know if I can do anything to help these wounds!"

"Do as much as you can," Kagome told him.

As he began to half drag Kouga off the battlefield, Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango, I —"

She was cut off by a soft tone. "Heh heh heh. It seems you are quite the peculiar girl, little priestess."

Turning to him with burning brown eyes, she stated calmly, "I'm going to kill you, Toshiro, for attempting to attack my friends. You will not walk away from this fight."

Bright crimson and cerulean eyes met her dangerous glare with dark amusement, not one flicker of pain in their depths. It was if the deep cut in his chest didn't affect him at all. "It seems you have turned into quite the killing machine, little girl. Tell me, did his death do this to you?"

_"… Tell me, did his death do this to you?"_

His question hit her dead-on, causing her mind to whirl uselessly and her pulse to quicken. She fought violently against the on-coming attack of pain, keeping the memories at bay.

Despite her spinning head, she kept her glare steady and calm. "Do not try and attempt to distract me with petty past memories. I assure you, you will fail in doing so."

The lynx let out another rumble of entertained laughter despite the heavy flow of bright red blood pouring from the wound Kagome had inflicted. "It is quite apparent that you loved this _hanyou_," Toshrio pointed out, sneering the name 'hanyou' softly.

_"I love you. I love you as a half-demon, Inuyasha…" _

_Of course I loved him…_ "Hm. Are you finished yet, demon?"

Toshiro took a step towards the reluctant priestess who refused to break under the sorrowful memories he was reminding her of. Deathly calm eyes narrowing, the lynx broke farther into the dark whirlpool of her precious memories. He shifted through minor and major memoirs that she all held dear to her heart, feasting his dark humor on the more agonizing memories that had nearly crushed her once.

A small sarcastic smile snaked its way across his thin lips, his half-crazed eyes glowing with easy victory. "Were you both… lovers?" His tone was soft and almost gentle, lulling her almost kindly into deep memories that she had forced under lock and key…

_"Ahh… there must be some misunderstanding…" Inuyasha started forward towards the two Thunder Brothers, irritation and confusion making his handsome features dimly sarcastic. "Lemme get this straight: you and I are supposed to be lovers?" _

_Panic coursed through her veins at his out-right denial, knowing if the Thunder Brothers didn't believe that the hanyou loved her, then her plan would fall right apart. And then she would be chopped into little pieces for the bald brother's hair growth stew! _

_Clenching her fists together and sending Inuyasha a look that demanded that he follow along, Kagome shouted, "This is no time to get all shy!" _

_Manten grinned wickedly at her words and gave the priestess an affectionate noogie, saying something about her being a 'little vixen.' Kagome played hesitantly along, giving the bald demon an innocent puppy-dog look. She even added a few childlike blinks to add to the effect. _

_Down on the ground Inuyasha clenched his fists in irritation, glaring up at the young girl. "You actually think I'd hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?!" _

_Kagome leaned forward angrily, scaring the demon that had just been trying to kill her not one hour ago. Chocolate brown eyes meeting molten amber orbs dangerously in a battle for control, Kagome hollered back, "Of course you would! Because that's what a lover would do!" _

_Inuyasha clenched his teeth in pure irritation. "But we ain't lovers! And without love, the whole argument kinda falls apart!" _

"_So now some little gems are more important then me?" Kagome countered furiously. "How dare you say that after all we've been through together?! In the mean time, you better admit to yourself how much your really love me!"_

She clenched her teeth against the powerful emotions that ran through her veins in remembrance. Above all the sorrow and pain and guilt that the memoirs inflicted, Kagome felt fury. Plain, black fury. _How dare this creature just snoop through my memories like they were some sort of book?! And then attempt to drive me to the brink of insanity with my own memoirs that had once threatened to engulf me in my own self-pity?! _

"_How dare you say that after all we've been through together?!..."_

"Shut up!" She hissed dangerously, her chocolate brown eyes reflecting murder and the welcome satisfaction of blood spilling between her fingers at the lynx's expense.

Toshiro's mouth widened farther to reveal more of his gleaming fangs, darkly enjoying the pain that rolled off her in waves. "I see, little priestess. You were in love with him, but… he didn't return your feelings, did he?"

His husky tone was one that should've belonged to a gentle doctor or trusted person in the Modern Era, not to a memory-reading demon who longed to make his opponent break by means of reminding him or her of their darkest memories. The kindness his voice was only surface deep, underneath lurked his sardonic pleasure and his humorous appetite for pain and suffering.

"I told you to shut up, Toshiro!" Kagome shouted uncontrollably, her small frame suddenly tense with unfavourable emotions that she had not let loose since _his_ death. Wrath swept through her veins like an unforgivable fire, scorching through the guilt and the pain, only to leave an unquenchable urge for revenge. Death would befall upon this creature, and she would be sure to deliver it.

"Hmm… and she had such a beautiful name too… Kikyo… Kikyo…" Toshiro whispered thoughtfully to himself, bright eyes devouring the anger and bitter resentment in the girl's gaze. "And she was powerful… I wonder how you even thought yourself worthy of his attention when he had someone like her…"

"_You're pathetic, Kikyo," He lashed out, hoping his words hurt her as much as her betrayal had hurt him. _

_From her position on the ground, Kagome glared irritably at the dog-boy who was still pinned with an arrow in his chest to the Tree of Ages. "I'm not Kikyo!" She shouted before standing once again on her feet. "Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her!" _

_The young girl proceeded to walk forward towards the strange boy with dog-ears, climbing up on a giant root in order to be eye to eye with him. "Whoever _her_ is!" _

_Inuyasha matched her irritated glare with one of his one. "And I'm saying you gotta be her! 'Cause if you're not, there's no way you could smell so…" His voice trailed off as he leaned in closer to smell her scent. _

_His golden eyes revealed his shock. "You're not her." _

_At the boy's awkward withdrawal, Kagome leaned in closer and said matter-of-factly, "I know! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" _

_Inuyasha leaned away from the face that reminded him so much of _her._ "You're right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter." _

She bit her tongue from lashing out blindly, tasting the sweet coppery tang of her own blood. His words drew an excruciating long scratch down the center of her control, and in the rush of dangerously emotions, she began to tremble faintly. She bowed her head, denying him access to direct feedback as to how much his words had taken a toll on her. She remained frozen, her brown eyes forcefully closed underneath the curtain of her raven bangs.

"He only wanted you as a shard-detector, no?" The lynx went on, his voice sultry sweet. "But you made his friendly attentions into passionate hints with your run-away imagination, and therefore, when time came for him to tell you that you were no more to him, you were heart-broken."

_Oh, Inuyasha… Was I really just a shard detector to you…?_

"Hmm… Love. What a pathetic human emotion."

"_Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started in his emotionless tone. "Your patience with this creature is astonishing to me."_

_At Inuyasha's silence Sesshomaru played mindlessly with some silver strands around his pointed ear. "You protect her. Indulge her. Even seem to love her." _

_The hanyou's face reflected his hesitation. "Uh…" _

_Sesshomaru drew a graceful hand through his glistening silver locks, pinning his half-demon brother with a cold golden stare. "Certainly these feelings of mercy of yours are not something I inherited from our great and terrible father._

"_It must have been that mother of yours. That _human_ mother."_

"Humans are stupid, fragile creatures. And since they cannot stand the solitude of being alone, they invent such feelings as _love_. Mindless and worthless; humans are just as the animals they butcher."

Her eyes suddenly opened to stare blankly at the ground in front of her feet, not seeing anything but the memories that haunted her mind and the rage that still consumed her and kept her within its scorching depths, promising pain and torture to the one who had inflicted this. His words were like a sharp knife to her heart, slowly and deliberately drawing its edge down the sides of the living organ. It demanded pain; it demanded sorrow.

"He was right to leave you…"

She clenched her teeth harder against his words.

"You're nothing but a human girl…"

_Tears began to well up in her innocent chocolate brown eyes. "So I should just… give up hope?" _

_Inuyasha took his eyes off his older brother's true form to glance back at the strange girl. His mouth suddenly gaped open, his face showed his internal frustration and helplessness at seeing a girl's tears. "Wha… what are you doing?! You're not crying, are you? No crying!" He shouted angrily. _

_Kagome drew a half-hearted glare towards the hanyou. "Oh, should I laugh?" She yelled back sarcastically. _

"_No!" He countered just as irately. "You should shut up and let me protect you!"_

"And therefore… weak."

Something in her just snapped. It was if the weight of guilt and pain and sorrow had suddenly became too much to bear, and she had given in to her dark fury. Her head jerked up at his soft word, brown eyes menacing and cool and yet the promise of slaughter dancing tauntingly in their fathomless depths. Her hand went directly to her sword.

She had thrown an attack at him before the lynx had even noticed.

Toshiro was thrown back as the purifying blades surrounded him, engulfing his vision in nothing but bright light. He let out a loud roar filled with disbelief and fury as the spears from Kagome's sword cut through the matted brown hair and thick skin all over his body. He landed with a hollow thud against the hard ground; his limbs flailing uselessly as gravity took sarcastic pleasure in pulling him futilely towards the earth's solid surface.

Without breaking her furious gaze with the wounded lynx, Kagome nodded her head to the shocked exterminator. "Sango, go with Miroku and take Kouga to see Kaede. He'll need special treatment for his wounds."

The demon slayer nodded feebly. "But Kagome – "

"I'll be fine," Kagome cut her off brusquely. "I'll meet up with you later."

"I'll send Kirara back for you," Sango told the young priestess, her voice letting her reluctance to leaving be known.

Kagome only nodded. "Go."

It was as if Kirara was waiting in the bushes nearby. At Kagome's dismissal, the demon cat jumped out from inside the forest to appear by the exterminator's side. She nudged her mistress' hand gently, letting her know that she was not alone.

Sango wasted no time in helping Miroku load the wounded wolf into Kirara's broad back. Both exterminator and monk had a difficult time trying to lift the muscular Demon Tribe leader, but in the end they were successful.

Kouga's eyes opened as both Sango and Miroku joined him on feline's back. The sharp pains that dominated his thinking process were quick to remind the wounded wolf demon where he was and what had happened. He looked out over the cat demon's side as Kirara took to the skies.

"Where's that bastard?" Kouga demanded hoarsely as he searched the ground below, pain contorting his tenor voice.

Sango placed a comforting hand on the restless demon's shoulder. "Kagome's taking care of him now."

"We're taking you to Kaede's village for your wounds," Miroku added evenly from his position behind the exterminator.

_Whaa…?_ "What did you say about Kagome?" Kouga's confusion reflected in his tone. He attempted to turn around to face Sango, but the pain was too intense. Wincing, he stayed facing forward.

Miroku sighed. "She's changed a lot since you've last seen her."

_My Kagome… taking care of demons?_ His thoughts were confirmed when his azure blue gaze located the young priestess below him. From their position high in the sky, he could see the fire blazing with deep hatred and bitter resentment in her once innocent brown eyes, all focused on the wounded demon fighting for consciousness on the ground not fifty feet from her. From what he could see, she had already done a great job in bringing the lynx down. The great demon's body was covered in deep gashes and long scratches that oozed out bright red blood and pooled underneath its enormous body.

"What… the fuck…" He couldn't go on. The pain was suddenly too much, coupled with the knowledge his Kagome was not the once sweet girl he had fallen desperately in love with. The priestess' eyes had not held once ounce of sympathy or guilt at what she'd done to the other demon. She had turned into something else… something he wasn't able to comprehend.

His Kagome was a cold killer.

And she killed with no regrets.

/-----------

Kagome's footsteps were light as she walked languidly towards the fallen demon. Her face was blank except for the anger that burned in her deep chocolate eyes. Her hair swirled around her slim shoulders in the light breeze that picked up, making her long raven locks dance gracefully around her slender form. She seemed almost calm, but inside she was seething with unwanted emotions that demanded pain and revenge.

She lazily dragged the tip of her blade along the dirt ground, eyes covered by dark bangs. "You underestimated me, Toshiro," She stated calmly, her voice gentle despite the anger that she had displayed.

"Heh heh heh…" The lynx managed to lift its head to look at the approaching priestess, his voice hoarse due to the numerous slashes that covered his large body. "You are deeply corrupt inside your heart. It seems you are not the once naïve child you were when you first dropped through that well…"

"_What the…" Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the sight of a green lush forest and untouched wilderness where her family's shrine used to stand. _

_I could be wrong… but Toto, I think we're not in Tokyo anymore._

A small smirk found its way onto Kagome's lips, although her eyes remained hidden behind her raven bangs. "Your technique is good, Toshiro," She muttered.

At the demon's silent confusion, Kagome lifted her head to stare with scorching brown eyes at the feline who regarded her with a cool crimson and cerulean gaze. "Your means of making your opponent vulnerable by reminding him or her of dark memories is very affective. It must have worked well to your advantage in the past. However…"

She gave him a small pitiful smile, stopping not twenty feet from the lynx. "You regard humans as insignificant beings, quite disposable at your hands. And even though you knew by most of my memories that I was a priestess, you thought indifferently about this… That was your downfall," She said simply, her voice soft.

Still holding her gaze, Toshiro drew his limbs close into his wounded body. He braced each of his enormous paws against the ground before pushing himself up off the blood-soaked ground. His breath came raggedly and unevenly, his chest expanding painfully with every breath. He stood at his full height, giving the priestess his undivided attention.

Kagome nodded serenely towards the creature. "I see you are still able to stand, Toshiro."

"Heh heh heh…" His eyes were heavily guarded against her blistering gaze. "And in return, little priestess, you have confirmed my thoughts.

"You cannot stand the very idea of relying on someone else."

His truthful words hit a tender spot in her cold heart, although she gave no sign of it in her burning eyes. She kept her face blank, her gaze steady. Toshiro was not going to die with the satisfaction of knowing his words actually hurt her.

"You don't want to loose anyone close to you anymore…"

_I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side._

"And you don't want others to fear for you like in the earlier days…"

_Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, pain deep in his molten amber gaze. "I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified."_

"Enough," Kagome ordered firmly, her cool composure failing. His words played mercilessly with the underlying guilt that she had hidden the dark, along with her anguish and sorrow. These unwanted emotions ran throughout her body, her control slowly breaking. Her sword's tip dipped slightly, memories blinding her.

Toshiro's eyes fell on her sword, an amused smile playing with the corners of his bloodied lips. "Even though you will not admit it, my words are hitting their true mark"

At her silence, the smirk evident in his eyes sharpened. "Stupid weak human," He taunted lazily.

Without warning, Kagome threw her head back and laughed.

She let the bubbles of unrelenting laughter peel from her chest and fill the silent air with sarcastic intent. She shook uncontrollably with dark humor, her hands dangling limply at her sides. She laughed at the excruciatingly painful memories he was making her see; she laughed at the timing; at the irony of the situation; at how she had overestimated her own self-control. But most of all, she laughed at him. He, who believed he had the upper hand of the fight, only to shown how wrong he was. A human priestess had made him feel pain, made him feel useless. And now that she had even harbored feelings of pity towards the giant lynx, he had proved himself the very demon that Kagome saw in every opponent she faced with youkai blood.

He had taken advantage of her sympathy, and tried to turn the situation around to his liking.

Oh, how Kagome laughed at that. He, like many other useless demons, had used human emotions against the very beings that had held them. Humans, he had said, were weak due to their emotions.

But feelings like anger and revenge were not weak.

It was just too bad he didn't realize that in time.

Her laughter was cut off as abruptly as it had started. Her eyes gleamed with the wild promise of slaughter and agonizing vengeance as they met his triumphant gaze dead on. A feral smile worked its way across her lips, her face shining with ultimate confidence. Her hand swung gracefully to place the glowing sword in front of her, its tip pointed threateningly towards the lynx.

"Your time has come. Say hi to Inuyasha and Kikyo for me," She stated simply, her voice cool.

And she let herself go. She allowed the dam that blocked her inner emotions break, smirking sardonically as fires of excruciating pain, unbearable guilt, and immense fury swept dominantly through her body. Her body was suddenly on fire, the heat and grief horrendously sharpened to a knife's lip as the edge cut through her heart agonizingly. The sphere of spiritual energy reacted to her pain and expanded rapidly, out of control.

The globe of priestess powers continued to grow until it expanded itself to the full length of her lean body. Her skin seemed to gleam as brightly as her sword's blade, spiritual powers flowing evenly through. Toshiro's gaze narrowed at her sudden display of severe strength, making the young girl smirk triumphantly to herself.

And then it burst. The power buzzed through her veins without control, filling her to the limit with immense spiritual power that had flown through ancestors of hers for centuries. Her blade brightened considerably, starting to shake violently in her hands as the power that was being concentrated into the weapon intensified significantly.

With great effort, she lifted her sword in a mock salute before swinging the glowing glade towards her opponent, screaming a wild battle cry as a great flash of a bright lightning bolt shot out from the end of her sword.

Toshiro let out a deafening roar as the electrical charge of spiritual energy hit him square in the heart, his body suddenly forced to stand on its back legs. He arched his back into the pain, his howl breaking the silence that had befallen the area. His holler of pain was still audible in her ears long after his great body was shrouded in bright light and his very form dissipated into millions and millions of dust pieces.

Kagome took a heavy breath, watching the remains of the lynx being carried away by the unforgiving wind. Her sword fell from her hand, clanging loudly on the hard ground at her side as her physical energy suddenly vanished. She fell reluctantly to her knees, her breath coming raggedly as her body fought for consciousness.

The young priestess took once look at her hands before falling flat on her face in the dirt. _Hmm, I'm not glowing anymore_, she thought fuzzily before letting herself be swept away into nothingness.

* * *

**Let's review for bumble, because lots of reviews make bumble all fuzzy inside. **

**And, she just might write faster! **

**PS, psychochick32, where did you go? =] I missed you last chapter! **

**love bumble, xxx. **


	14. Chapter: Her Memories

**I suck, I know. **

**I've been having tons of problems with my new host family, which is one reason as to why I haven't updated in so long. Plus, I was in Paris for a couple a days. Wonderful city, by the way. If anyone has a chance to go, take it! **

**And I also won't be able to update in another two weeks! Sorry, sorry, I know! See, I have to go to this teeny tiny village that consists of literally 500 people near Chur (oldest city in Switzerland, oder?) for two weeks to work with a poor family. Sozial Praktikum, as they call it. And anyways, I won't have any access to a computer, or paper, if I even have time. **

**So I felt as if I owed you guys one more update, although it's past 1AM and I have to get up at 6AM to catch a train. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

--Chapter Fourteen--

"_Sister!" _

_The young girl working on digging out the weeds surrounding the precious vegetables in the garden looked up, a smile alighting her pretty face when she caught sight of her young brother running towards her. She stood up to greet him, wiping her dirty hands on her apron. _

"_Sister!" The boy stumbled clumsily into her out-stretched arms, sending his old sibling an apologetic grin that also reflected the immense excitement that was bouncing inside his lanky frame. _

"_Makoto, you shouldn't be running around just yet," the girl scolded lightly, a frown of worry creasing her smooth brow. "Your cold just went away." _

_Makoto straightened himself, standing proudly in front of his older sister, a goofy grin on his thin face. "I know, sister. I just wanted to tell you that father has just finished talking with Yori's father!" _

_The girl stopped, her whole frame freezing, anticipating the news. Yori was not a strong muscular man, nor did have any skill in combat. Instead, the young man she had fallen in love with could recite poetry as if it came naturally to him as walking was to a human. Not only that, but he was a quiet, thoughtful artist, a welcome change from the brassy young warriors that were running around the village, trying to convince her to marry them instead of this weak man. A weak man in their minds was one who thought that education was to be regarded higher than war skills, and one who could melt a girl's heart with his simple words and gentle kisses. Yoki was just the kind of man she had been looking for her entire life. And after finally boldly declaring her love for him to her father, she had let the threads of fate be passed onto the head of her family, who obviously knew more about her welfare. _

"_Wh…what did he say, Matoko?" She whispered, closing her clear blue eyes and taking a deep breath. _

"_You have their blessings," The boy stated simply after a few heart-stopping moments, his ecstatic mood relaying in his quiet tone. _

_Her cornflower blue eyes shot open, widening in unbelievable joy. "It is going to happen?" She whispered hoarsely, her throat suddenly thick with emotion. _

_The young boy nodded eagerly, his ebony black hair dancing wildly with his actions. "I thought you'd be happy!" He told her excitedly, his animated auburn eyes dancing with delight. _

_Her hand fluttered uselessly at the base of her throat, her lips turning up in a deliriously happy grin that couldn't be held back. She threw her clear blue eyes to the sky, to the great Gods themselves, in silent gratitude to their merciful endeavors. Her heart seemed like it would burst underneath all the wild emotions of a female who has seen her future, and has embraced it with welcoming arms. _

"_Sister? Will that mean I won't be able to see you as often anymore?" _

_Her brother's soft question brought her back down to reality, her attention now directed at the young boy in front of her. She regarded his lanky form with soft eyes, smiling gently at the uncertain look on his childish face that he had inherited from his deceased mother. _

_She placed both hands on each of his thin shoulders, bending down to his height. She looked at him with clear blue eyes that were both serious and bouncing with excitement before she said softly, "Do not say such things, Matoko. Of course I will see you everyday, just like before." _

"_But –" _

_She shook her head patiently at his weak denial. "No buts. Now, run along, little brother. I'm sure father is looking for you." _

_He opened his mouth to say more, but thought better of arguing with his older sister. Nodding his head, he turned and ran clumsily back towards their hut, waving his hand vigorously back at her. _

_She felt her lips turn up into a small smile as she watched his skinny form retreat into the darkness of the family hut, hopefully to return to his bed. She shook her head, remembering how easily he fell ill, and how many times she had waited by his bedside, praying to the Gods to spare his life. Her brother was not a strong and nor a healthy being; he was constantly stricken down with pain and common illnesses, and his skin looked like white parchment that had been stretched over pointy bones and little muscle. She hoped with her heart that her marriage wouldn't affect him negatively. _

"_He looks better this morning." _

_The girl turned at those words, her body whirling around to face the man who stood behind her. He kept a comfortable distance between them, his actions honourable, although she barely controlled her inner turmoil to enfold herself in his warm embrace. _

"_Yoki," She breathed, her gaze instantly dropping to stare at the ground shyly. She grasped both of her hands, twisting them together nervously in front of her. _

_A gentle hand cupped her chin to bring her face up to meet his kind russet- coloured eyes. He smiled softly at her, his thumb rubbing relaxing circles on one side of her tense jaw. "You have such beautiful eyes. Why hide them?" _

_She blushed significantly at his thoughtful words, her heart speeding up in her chest. "You are so kind, Yoki," She muttered, turning away from his striking gaze. _

"_Please don't turn away," He breathed, his breath warm on her face. _

_She looked back up into his warm gaze, confusion marking her soft features. "Yoki?" _

_He smiled down at her. "How lucky am I to be the one who captured such a beauty's heart? I shall thank the Gods every night before I go to bed and every morning when I wake up after we are married that they have blessed me with such a bride." _

_She smiled awkwardly, her cheeks flaming. "I am nothing but an ordinary woman." _

"_Wrong," He told her, his voice deep and lulling. "You have a bright spirit that is not only strong and true, but kind and friendly. And your face… ah, your face. Your face must have been carved from the angels themselves. Your long glossy black hair, your full rose lips, your eyes…" _

"_Yoki, stop," She teased lightly, looking around nervously to see if anyone else had heard his tender words. "I swear I cannot blush anymore!" _

_He laughed lightly, his hand falling from her chin to rest at his side. "I apologize, my love. Your beauty inspires me as no other has." _

_She bowed a little, her cheeks still flaming. "I am glad to hear you are pleased with the arrangements, Yoki." _

_He paused, his expression amused. She was deliberately trying to change the subject! "Pleased, my love?" _

_She looked up at him, her smooth brow knitted together in confusion. "You are not happy?" _

_He laughed again at her hurt expression, loving how much she needed him as much as he needed her. "I would not be happier if the Lord of these lands himself blessed me with all the riches of this world and the next!" _

_Her smile was blinding as he reached out to gently cradle the lovely maiden's hand, her skin smooth to his touch. Her hands were so small in his, barely reaching to the second joints on each of his fingers. Barely controlling himself, he laid a soft kiss on each of her slim digits. His lips whispered faintly along the sensitive skin on her knuckles as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. _

"_Are you happy, my love?" He asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. _

_She nodded dizzily, breathing unevenly. "Y-yes." _

_He smiled against her knuckles before releasing her hand and bestowing her with a shy grin. "I am wonderfully blissful that the Fates have put you into my arms. But I am still obligated to help my father with the horses. I shall leave you, fair maiden, on a soft note of tender love." _

_The girl smiled shyly as she cradled the hand her future husband had kissed in her other. She nodded once more, her cheeks lovely flushed with his soft words. "I bid you farewell, Yoki." _

_The corners of his mouth turned up once again at her whispered goodbye, his russet-coloured gaze incredibly soft. She had to stop herself from pulling him back for a tender kiss of parting, knowing such a scandal would not sit well with either of their families. Instead, she watched amusingly as he turned and walked away with the air of a man who has found everything he had ever wanted from life, his stride light and carefree. _

_The girl shook her head gleefully as his frame exited her vision, turning her attention back to the neglected vegetables that lay silently around her bare feet. Her face splitting into a grin, she bent down to continue her work, humming a soft lullaby._

/----------

The first thing she processed when she woke was that she was lying on an extremely hard surface. The muscles in her back seemed to screamed profanity as she shifted her body to check for wounds or broken bones. Finding none, she breathed a sight of relief, only to hiss when the rigid ground – as she guessed – dug into her hipbone and shoulder blade.

Feeling suddenly homesick for soft beds and warm comforters, she sat up gingerly, fighting against the bones and muscles that protested her every movement.

"Kagome?"

The priestess groaned loudly and covered her eyes hastily as the mat that served as a door to the small room was shoved aside and bright light entered the dark space, burning fuzzy black dots in her vision.

"Oh, sorry!" And as suddenly as the sunlight had appeared, it was gone.

Kagome was left to glare irritably at the general area where the unfortunate person was standing, not seeing really anything past her restricted vision. "Where am I?" She demanded cantankerously, her tone coming out harder than she wanted.

She barely saw a dark figure approach her and sit down on the cot that really didn't fulfill its purpose. "In a human village, close to the Western Borders," The figure answered softly.

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What happened, Sango?"

The exterminator shifted uncomfortably. "Miroku went back with Kirara to look for you when you didn't show. They found you unconscious and alone, no trace of the demon from earlier."

Kagome snorted softly, her hands dropping limply to her lap. "I killed Toshiro. How's Kouga?"

Sango frowned at the arrogant tone in the girl's voice, brushing off the cool statement. "He's healing, but we'll have to stay here for a few days more, just to be sure."

The priestess nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah, he took quite the beating from that stupid bastard."

The demon slayer glanced at her entwined hands in her lap before looking back up at Kagome. "And you, Kagome? How are you faring?"

Kagome gave a slight unconcerned shrug of the shoulders, her eyes on the dark wall. To be honest, her mind was elsewhere. She was slightly confused about the bizarre dream she had seen while sleeping off the aftereffects of attacking a fifty-foot lynx-demon with enough spiritual power to put a miko like Kaede to shame. In the back of her unclear mind, the priestess knew that there was an actual reason as to why she was seeing these dreams. But the answer did not interest her.

Sango watched the blank expression on Kagome's face turn into a slight frown; the girl's thoughts obviously on something the exterminator had no knowledge of. But she wouldn't press the other girl, not when she seemed so short on temper.

And the demon slayer had learned to avoid Kagome when her temper seemed to know no limits, and her commonsense was absent. With a heavy heart, she thought of the one hanyou who had once covered up all his insecurities and problems with harsh words and cocky confidence. His brash attitude had somehow worn off on the young girl, and Sango now found herself not only constantly reviewing tactics in order to get the girl to see the obvious truth in some situations, but watching whatever she said around Kagome.

There really wasn't any point to start a fight with a misunderstanding.

Sango took a deep breath in order to stuff the on-coming sigh that wanted to spill from her lips. With a silent nod, she stood up and started heading for the exit that somehow seemed like an entranceway into peace. It was like a hopeful answer, promising to free her from the horrid tension that seemed to hang in the air like a thick fog.

"Sango?"

The exterminator stopped in front of the mat, so close to fresh air and loose emotions. She turned around guardedly, her actions slow. "Yes, Kagome?"

The priestess didn't blink from her unseeing stare at the wall. "I'm going out for a bit. I need the fresh air and a chance to practice," She told her best friend since the beginning with a flat tone.

Sango only numbly tilted her head before taking her leave, knowing it was useless to try and talk any sense into Kagome, especially in the girl's current state. After she had put a bit more distance between herself and the priestess' hut, she let out that sigh and dragged a tired hand through her bangs. It was much easier to just let her emotions fly whenever Kagome wasn't around.

A troubled frown crossed the young exterminator's smooth features as she tried to grasp the situation at hand. Shippo was safe with Kaede, miles away from danger; Kagome was alone in her hut, probably getting ready for another training session that usually concluded with the priestess coming back covered in sweat and fresh demon blood; and Miroku was with Kouga, who was suspected to come around anytime soon. The Wolf Demon Tribe leader had been severely wounded by the lynx's attack, and had been on the verge of collapse when they had brought him back the day before. And depending on how fast those lesions healed, Sango guessed they would be camped here for a few more days, at the least.

She absent-mindedly brushed her long ponytail of hair off one shoulder, barely recalling her earlier intentions of bathing. But she had been too curious and worried for her friend at the time, and had ended up checking to see if Kagome was okay, with a weak promise to herself of bathing later.

Sango kept her strides even, her determined streak kicking in. The frown was still visible in her eyes, but on her face was the unwavering self-assurance of a woman who had lost everything, only to fight back relentlessly in order to gain the little happiness she had achieved. The useless thoughts of bathing left her occupied mind as she walked briskly up to one of the many huts occupying the sides of the main dirt road that cut through the small village.

Brushing past the mat that served as a door, she entered the dark hut.

Sango had made up her mind. She was going to tell Kouga everything. The exterminator was past feeling guilty about spilling all of Kagome's vulnerable moments and earlier actions to him. All she wanted was her best friend back; the one that used to laugh with her, the one who she could tell anything to without being judged or scolded.

And if she and Miroku were unable to help Kagome regain her true innocence and spirit back, then that left one person.

And that person was a brash Wolf Demon Tribe leader with a heart full of tender love and a stubborn determination that used to challenge even the steady-fast willpower of a certain hanyou that had once protected them all.

/----------

_The sleek panther sat silently for a second before lifting her pondering black gaze to her mistress' turned face. "This dream has only come to you once?" She inquired slowly. _

_Kagome nodded, her eyes absently looking over the vast land that seemed painfully white to her human vision. "Only once. So far," She added softly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had the small feeling that they weren't going to stop anytime soon. _

_Sora lifted a large paw to her mouth and gently started to bathe the bright purple fur. "I would almost agree these dreams or memories would continue; they most likely have a reason." _

_The priestess let out an audible sigh. Since when did life get so complicated? "Probably." _

_Kagome's thoughts were so far away that she barely noticed when the slender cat's ear suddenly perked up and the feline started slowly walking towards a certain spot in the distance. But she did snap back to reality swiftly when a low growl issued itself from between Sora's clenched fangs. The slim feline bared her teeth in solemn warning as she crouched down low. Kagome couldn't miss how Sora's paws curled and flexed with the knowledge of a predicted death that the feline predator was going to issue herself. _

"_Sora?" _

_The tensed panther didn't acknowledge that she heard Kagome's voice, but she didn't move from her squatted crouch either. "Do I have permission to terminate this demon?" Sora asked through clenched teeth, her voice tensed. _

_Through the haze in her mind, Kagome got an idea. "Sora, didn't you say that in time I would be able to see both this dimension and reality at the same time?" _

_The feline only nodded her head impatiently to her mistress' question. Her claws dug deeper into the ground at the unwanted delay. _

_A small smile worked its way onto Kagome's lips. "You may go after this demon. But," The priestess added before her panther could spring. "Just capture it. Do not injure it or kill it. I want to try something." _

_Sora paused for a second before jerking her head in a nod. Her nails dug down farther as her body seemed to drop deeper into the lunge before she sprang forward with blinding speed and pounced mercilessly on the unsuspecting creature. Kagome had barely blinked her eyes before Sora turned towards her with a mouth full of maroon frog. _

_Taking that as her cue, the priestess closed her eyes and willed peace into her clouded head. She took deep breaths and let the world around her fade for the time being, its presence only a dim awareness in the back of her thoughts. She let her mind become as blank as the immeasurable lands that stretched out all around her in Sora's dimension, all thoughts and feelings forgotten in the tide of calm that took possession over her body. _

_And when all was accomplished, she allowed herself to see. _

_Everything was painfully white, and every detail excruciatingly noticeable. But she remained calm and waited for the moment when her options would appear. She didn't have to wait long before an image flashed and she regarded it with calculating eyes. _

_In front of her were two doors. Both were plain old Japanese sliding doors with normal rice paper bordered by dark wood. The rice paper on both doors was blank, no intricate design printed onto its surface like so many others held. No light or shadow played on the other side of the two doors either, making the whereabouts behind them unknown. _

_Without hesitation, Kagome walked up to both of them until she was standing in the space between them, but just a few feet in front. She placed her hands on each of the doors' frames from where they met in the middle, somehow knowing how and what to do. And with a silent breath, she pushed both open with a quick push of both hands, closing her eyes in the process. _

_The light was blinding behind her eyes lids for a few seconds before Kagome noticed the feel of hard pebbles underneath a borrowed pair of demon slayer boots and the light breeze that teased her hair. The air was cool and crisp and untainted by the many toxins in the modern era. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, ready for the unknown. _

In her right eye, the small village she had woken up in was busy in action in the distance. Its inhabitants were going about their businesses, as they would do everyday, grimaces and smiles on faces. In front of her, the uneven gravel road stretched until it reached that same village. She ignored the few travelers that passed by her. Wide lush fields stretched to her left while an unruly forest grew to her right.

_In her left eye, she saw a white land with unanswered questions relaying in its perplexing existence that could never be solved by any beings of her world. Sora was sitting not fifty off to her right, patiently sitting down with a struggling frog in her wet fangs. _

"_Sora, I did it," Kagome whispered, a small smile playing on her lips in triumph. _

_The panther seemed to smile back with gleaming black eyes that shone happily. Silently, she nodded to the priestess, an encouragement to go on. _

Kagome turned on the ball of her right foot and sprung into the forest without warning. She ignored the few gasps and shouts of a few alarmed people along the road, all telling her not to go off alone in an untamed forest filled with the unknown. She was a priestess; no demon or being could scare her.

Tree branches and wild bushes pulled at the material cladding her arms and legs as she ran towards Sora's location, deeper and deeper into the forest. The vegetation flew by her unnoticed as she headed towards the core of the wood.

Kagome leaped easily over a fallen log before finding herself in a cleared part of the forest where a rough but small road wove through. A young boy and an elderly man were walking together and engaging in quiet talk on the road, totally oblivious to the waiting demon just beyond the bushes. The little boy was speaking eagerly about something, moving his hands in exaggerated actions while the elderly man only smiled at the young child and swung the fishing bow that hung over one shoulder unintentionally with every step.

They looked up with surprised expression as Kagome bounded out of the bush, their conversation halted as she drew her sword. Both eyes flew to the long deadly sword as it started to gleam brightly in the limited sunlight that filtered in through the canopy of trees. They stayed silent as she ran past them and once again disappeared through the brush. Their gazes remained glued to the spot where she had departed.

_Sora sat there, waiting patiently as Kagome drew closer. The priestess had drawn her sword and was still running full-sped towards her panther and the victim still clenched tightly in the feline's wet fangs. _

_When the young girl came to a stop before them, she was breathing evenly and seemed hardly out of breath. "Okay, Sora. Now, release it," Kagome ordered as she brought her sword to point menacingly at the creature. _

_Sora wasted no time in listening to her mistress. She released the frog and stepped back._

The pathetic demon on the ground was hideously scarred all along its mutilated and irregular body. Long lines of lighter scar tissue ran up and down its green hide, an obvious statement that it had fought for the better part of its pitiable life. And until Sora released its aura in the White World, it had been lying on the ground frozen just behind a concealing bush from where it had been watching the unsuspecting travelers walk by.

But now that the panther had freed it, the deformed monster was standing in front of her with eyes that glowed with animalistic anger and the savage need for slaughter. It opened its teeth to snarl at her, displaying long yellow fangs that dripped revoltingly with discoloured saliva. Kagome almost covered her nose and gagged as the stench of rotting flesh reached her nose.

_So this thing has eaten recently, then?_ she thought scathingly.

As it took a step towards her, the priestess almost smirked in anticipation. She loved how most demons immediately saw her as a fragile human woman, not as the strong fighter she was. Most of the time it almost made her laugh out in grim satisfaction whenever she saw the stunning disbelief cloud their visions and fear strike their eyes wide as she cut them down as the beasts they were.

A sudden rustling of bushes to her right broke into Kagome's concentration, momentarily confusing her. Her gaze sifted, and just as she was about to shout a warning to the stupid humans that were trying to interfere, the demon in front of her bounded into the bushes hungrily.

Kagome was running after the racing abomination after a second, sprinting like mad through the untamed woods. She failed to realize where she was headed until she jumped out of the safety of the trees and found herself where she had been not only a second ago.

Except this time there were more travelers on the small road that wound through the forest, and they were all frozen in fear as a savage demon cornered the small boy and elderly man who had been stupid enough to try and disturb in Kagome's affairs.

"Get out of the way!" Kagome shouted angrily at the people in her way as she took off in one bound towards the offending creature.

The boy and grandfather were clutching each other tightly, their innocent brown eyes wide with undiluted fear. _You stupid fools,_ she almost bellowed. _You could have let me slay the damn demon without interfering! And then you wouldn't have put all these peoples' lives in danger!_

At her outraged shout, the demon turned around to glare at her. It opened its mouth wider as a bloodthirsty snarl ripped out of its throat. Kagome held her ground, glowing sword out stretched warningly, as the creature moved closer to her. Its glowing yellow eyes were focused on her, and seemed to invite her to do her best.

She shot a look towards the boy and man that screamed for them to get away while they could. They both nodded hesitantly before sprinting clumsily out from the corner the beast had backed them into.

She returned her gaze to the demon, her concentration once again in place. "No more human snacks for you," She stated calmly.

The creature only widened its mouth in a half smirk, waiting for her move.

With one easy swipe of her sword, the demon was cut in half with a piercing shriek of pain. She didn't even want to make the pathetic thing rethink its assessment of her; it just wasn't worth it.

She watched the demon fade away in the limited sunlight blocked by the large trees around her before turning around. Silence greeted her, as everyone had fled with the young kid and grandfather as soon as they had snapped out of their frozen stances. She slid her sword back into its sheath.

"You're really good."

Kagome's head whirled at the sudden voice, her surprised gaze landing on a normal village boy sitting casually on the ground next to a tree on one side of the road, watching her with curious interest. He was about her age, with midnight black hair that was cut just above his shoulders. His bangs fell almost artfully into his penetrating light grey eyes.

She regarded him with a slight frown. "How long have you been watching?"

He shrugged broad shoulders, meeting her slightly confused gaze with honest stormy orbs. "Since the beginning, I guess."

As Kagome's frown deepened, he shot her a carefree smile that offered an apology. "Sorry, I know I probably should have taken off with the other villagers, but I just couldn't resist watching you. I've never seen a girl fight like that."

The young priestess sighed, the frown fading from her pretty features. She felt abruptly tired, and the sun was all of a sudden too bright in the sky. She was just too drained to care if a boy decided to stay behind and watch a _girl_ fight.

She had taken a step towards the direction the villagers had disappeared to, vaguely hoping that the village was that particular way, when the boy called, "Why don't you sit over here in the shade for a bit? You look exhausted, and I'm not too sure I'd be willing to carry you back if you were to faint."

Her gaze once again landed on the teenage boy, his rough attitude subconsciously reminding her of a certain silver-haired companion that she had once known. But his eyes were honest, slightly teasing and yet serious at the same time, very unlike her former friend. The boy in front of her was very good-looking, she decided hesitantly, with his pale but strong features shaded by the trees large shadow. The village seemed so far away now that she was presented with the option to take a few steps and lounge next to the villager in the cool shade.

She took a deep breath, quickly reminding herself that the only reason she was going to take his suggestion was because she refused to have anyone piggyback her.

He watched silently as she walked hesitantly over in his general direction, placing herself as far away from him as the shade would allow. After she flopped ungracefully down, he gave her a small smile; a token of unspoken friendship, hoping to erase the unease that etched itself on her delicate features and showed in her movements.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" He asked casually after a second's silence.

Kagome balanced her elbows on her knees before wiping the sweat off her brow with a lazy hand. "A monk and a demon slayer," She answered slowly.

"The same ones at the village? The ones that travel with you?"

_So he saw us arrive?_ Kagome nodded lazily before closing her eyes and leaning back against the cool grass. "Yeah, same ones."

His eyes wandered admiringly along her curvy length before stopping at her upturned face. She had such beautiful chocolate brown eyes when they weren't shut. "How did a demon slayer, a monk, and a warrior priestess come together in a traveling group?" He asked cautiously.

Kagome tired to keep her face blank as a frown threatened to show. _We used to be even weirder,_ she thought numbly. _With a little fox kitsune and a… hanyou._ "We are all looking for the same thing," She answered softly.

He nodded curiously to himself before asking curiously, "And what are you guys looking for?"

Kagome turned her face a little towards the direction of his voice. "A demon and a sacred jewel," she breathed, a tired sigh escaping her lips as her mind ran over her immediate future and the destiny only Sango, Miroku, and herself could fulfill.

His gaze searched her face. "A sacred jewel? You are after power?"

She couldn't stop the frown from creasing her brow. "No. We want to destroy it."

The village boy fell silent at her tone, guessing this was a territory he should not cross into. Just by the sudden hurt that seemed to seep into her tone, he knew she was still grieving over a particular event that had happened over that same jewel, or something along the lines of.

Instead of leaving her to her thoughts, he moved silently over to her side. The obvious pain in her voice made him want to strangely comfort her, soothe all her troubles away. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and her strong personality was taking a toll on his heart.

He stopped moving when his hand was inches away from her hip. He just couldn't take his eyes off her face…

Kagome understood why the boy had gone silent, and she was almost relieved he had dropped the subject all together. Revealing her past was not something she was going to do under any circumstances. Unless threatened with Sango, Miroku, or Shippo's lives, she preferred that the subject would remain untouched and sealed away.

She heard a little bit of shuffling to her left, and guessed subconsciously that the boy had had enough of her silence and had decided to leave her be.

He was close enough to smell the sweet fragrance that lingered on her pale but smooth skin. A mixture of sweat, wild emotions, and some sort of faint blossom aroma…

When something soft touched her lips, Kagome held still in subliminal shock. At first her mind blanked painfully, not allowing her to process anything beyond the smooth texture of the material against her mouth. And her mind mentally ticked off a leaf; there was no way a leaf could feel so warm and soft. But before she could categorize it, it was gone as soon as it had come with a suddenly strong breeze.

She opened her eyes and suddenly wished she hadn't. Kouga was standing not ten feet away from her with one hand on the village boy's throat, effectively half-choking the other guy while holding him up a couple feet in the air. Even as the wolf demon drew in pained breaths and still had unhealed wounds down his arms and chest, he was still stronger than the human boy.

She stared at the scene for a few seconds with utter confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kouga demanded harshly, his voice still rough and pained.

The black-haired boy clawed uselessly at the wolf demon's unrelenting grip. "Noth…ing!" He gasped.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked hesitantly, slowly getting to her feet. "What's going on? You should be resting!"

Kouga's glare never left the boy's face. "I came looking for you, Kagome, since Sango told me you had gone out. Never thought I'd have to teach a human brat to keep his hands off someone else's property!"

The boy's legs kicked out uselessly as his mouth opened and closed in quick breaths. "I didn't… know!"

"Someone else's property?" Kagome asked, slightly stunned. "Kouga, let the guy go!"

The Wolf Demon Leader nodded grudgingly to her before bestowing the boy in his grasp with a menacing glare. "I better not catch you even looking Kagome's way, you understand, punk?"

At the boy's weak nod, Kouga let him go. Both demon and priestess didn't pay any attention to the villager as he ran off.

When the sound of footsteps faded, Kagome frowned irritably at Kouga. "What was that about?" She demanded.

Kouga scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "He… err… kissed you."

"Then don't you think you should've given me time to defend myself instead of suddenly stepping in?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. After a moment, he hesitantly started, "But Kagome – "

She shook her head, another sigh escaping her lips. "You should get back to resting, Kouga. The sooner you are healed, then the sooner we can hunt down Naraku." At that, she started walking down the road.

Not having a good response to that, the wolf demon followed the girl, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

**Okay, chapter fourteen is done! **

**And until a few days ago, I was a bit unhappy with the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. But then I saw how many people actually READ my story and check my profile - trust me, I had no idea how to do that before - and now I feel a bit better. **

**Read and Review anyways! I like talking to people, =) It gets lonely here sometimes, you know. **

**And for those who are not on Fanfiction! Just click the little button underneath this chapter that says "Review this Chapter/Story" and just tell me what you liked, what you thought was crap, or something completely irrelevant, like the colour of your toenails. **

**But bumble does not have a love for flamers. **

**Und wann sie sind von Deutschland oder Schwiiz, sag etwas! Mein deutsch ist nicht perfekt, aber ich kann fast alles verstehen! **

**Okay, bed time. **

**Love you all! **

**bumble, xxx. **


	15. Chapter: Their Fight

**First of all, I want to apologize. I haven't updated this story in months and even though I have every chapter planned out to the very last detail, inspiration has been cruel and has left me in the dark. **

**Not only that, but I am now back from my exchange in Switzerland, living in boring old Canada again. My last few months in Switzerland were really rough; my last host family completely turned on me. And for those who have never done an exchange in another country when you're only sixteen years old, let me just explain it to you: **

**Not only are you a teenager trying to find your way in life, but you are pressured everyday to learn a language that at the beginning, you despise. You are also an ambassador to a country. That's says a heck of a lot. It means you cannot screw up. You need to be the perfect student, be the nicest host sister, and be the kindest stranger. **

**And yet when you _do_ make mistakes, people call you out on them - because you're supposed to know _everything_ about how to act, every little detail about your country and you cannot ever say that word _no. _**

**But what most people forget in the midst of all these pressures is the teeny tiny fact that _I am only sixteen!_ Everyone makes mistakes! Geez! **

**In any case, my host family couldn't comprehend this and kicked me out _eleven days before I left Switzerland._ **

**And then I came back home and was plagued by depression - not fun, might I add. **

**But now that school's back in action and I am _kind of_ speaking with people again, things have gotten better. **

**Oh geez, I didn't mean to go on for that long about my soap-opera life. Ooopsies! **

**Onward with zee chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

  
**

--Chapter Fifteen--

_Where is the stupid thing?_

As soon as the irritated thought ran across his mind, a deep rumbling about two feet away from his left foot coming from underground answered his silent question. Within the second, the demon sprung out of the ground with an angry snarl, its massive jaws snapping ferociously at its victim.

Kouga threw himself to the right just as the creature's hideous body sailed past where he had been not two seconds ago. Not wasting any time, he threw a punch at the deformed half caterpillar half worm's face, landing it solid just below one of the demon's bulging yellow eyes.

The abomination was thrown hard into a nearby tree by the wolf's attack, practically snapping the tree in half by the violent force. It didn't stop to recuperate; it was back up and charging at Kouga before he could blink.

"What?" He shouted tauntingly. "You want me?"

The demon's only response was to open its mouth to roar while in mid-charge. A faint smirk teased at the sides of Kouga's lips as he stood unmoving before the repulsive creature. Adrenaline ran like wildfire through his veins, his muscles itching to exert themselves and spring at the easy competition. But he controlled himself and held the normal position of his body, looking as if he were admiring the beautiful blue sky instead of being in the middle of a fight.

The monster read the other demon's stance as surrender and grinned to itself, showing rows upon rows of small and yet deformed yellow teeth that were covered in small pieces of rotten flesh. It sped up and raised its ugly head for the final strike.

Kouga moved at the last second as the demon's hungry jaws descended on him. In one movement, he sprung onto his left hand and spun to deliver a vicious kick with his right foot. The uncalled-for attack hit the demonic insect solidly on the side of its mushy head, throwing its whole body uselessly into the surrounding trees.

But before it could move and attack again, Kouga was standing on top of its deformed head. "Well that's just too bad!" He growled roughly before throwing a last punch straight down into the brains of the suddenly squealing monster underneath his feet.

The screeching was cut off abruptly as Kouga's fist tore through spongy flesh and brain membrane, fully tearing apart the creature's head. A grimace crossed the wolf demon's face as he turned slightly away from the flying pieces of skin as its skull cracked uselessly under the pressure and exploded. The smell that emitted from within the abomination wasn't too pleasant for his sensitive nose either.

When his arm was up to the bicep in rancid remains, Kouga pulled the limb out with one brutal pull. A few pieces of discoloured tissue clung to his skin and forearm and he attempted to brush them off as he left the corpse of the insect to deteriorate under the unrelenting glare of the sun.

Heading back in the direction he had unwillingly come from, he found his thoughts wandering over to the unsolved issue that had ruined all of their lives with his sick manipulative playing: Naraku. His fists clenched subconsciously at his sides as he thought of that bastard running freely out there while he was sent out on charity cases.

He now knew how mutt-face had felt; even though Kagome's heart was one of the things that was so unique about her, he couldn't help but feel a bit irritated when she and that demon slayer had _kindly_ asked him to take care of a demon here and there where they terrorized the area and the poor inhabitants nearby. And he wasn't too cold hearted to just turn down their requests.

He had thought it would've been a one-time thing – maybe two. But this 'favour' business turned out to be an almost full-time job.

It seemed like every time they came across a human village, there were problems. Kouga was almost surprised at how easily the residents were throwing themselves at the feet of strangers, begging for the group's assistance. But then he remember there were human and had no sense of pride or dignity whatsoever. Being a demon and a Tribe Leader, he would've chosen death instead of asking for aid from anyone outside of his immediate family.

That is, _if_ he had any immediate family left.

He shook his head harshly to dispel his sudden turn of thoughts, and then darted forward in a flat-out sprint, following Kagome's sweet scent to the area where he had left her in the protection of that monk and exterminator. Thoughts of family led to his dead comrades – of which he still needed to revenge – then to the Northern Tribes… and then eventually to Ayame. And he didn't need fuzzy and warm pictures of the annoying female demoness running through his mind at any time.

When he burst through the opening of the trees and into the small, quiet community, the villagers all started at the sudden entrance and leaped out of the way as Kouga's whirlwinds barreled down the single dirt road. He knew by their irritated and sometimes fearful expressions as they threw themselves from his path while he sprinted by that these folks were wary about trusting demons – helpful or not. Obviously dog-breath would have come across the same problem, and yet he was still committed to helping them out?

_I bet it's got something to do with Kagome_, he decided, her slim form suddenly appearing in his long line of vision. The wolf demon wasn't stupid; he knew that if the hanyou would've lived, Kagome would have become Inuyasha's mate, sooner or later. It all would've depended on how out-going Inuyasha would have been willing to be with his feelings… and if he ever got over his love for that dead priestess that had smelled nauseatingly of dirt.

Kouga's lips pulled back into a teeth-baring grimace as he surged on. _Not bloody likely._

Fast footfalls slowed down considerably as the distance closed and he came up beside the group. His gaze immediately fell on Kagome, instantly checking for signs of bad health. But other than the hard look in her brown eyes that he had come to recognize as determination, she seemed relaxed while talking to the old fart that was the head of the village. His gaze then shifted to the other members of the circle, colliding with wide brown eyes belonging to the demon exterminator.

Under her curious gaze, he folded his arms across his chest suspiciously, his cerulean blue eyes narrowing skeptically.

"You've already slain the demon, Kouga?"

The Tribal Leader looked away cockily at the surprise in her voice. "Heh. It wasn't like it was hard or anything."

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you!" The sudden cry that cut through the moment caught the demon's attention and he returned his gaze to the group, realizing the old fart had been the one to speak. The old man's bony body was bent halfway in a grateful bow, his head bobbing up and down as a long line of gratifications left his mouth.

"Like I said," Kouga explained, slightly unnerved at the sudden show of worship. "It wasn't hard or nothin'."

At Kagome's half-smile, the awkwardness passed and Kouga let himself bask in the limited shine of her happiness. She barely showed any emotion, instead opting to keep a blank face, but when she did, he felt as if he really had made some progress. He knew the only reason Sango and Miroku had approached him was because they trusted him. If not even her best friends could make her smile, maybe showing her love would mend the wounds that had been so cruelly inflicted on her heart.

But as soon as the smile had come, it vanished as she returned her attention to the old sack of bones that was still bowing wildly to the demon that had 'saved the village from certain death.' "We're going to get going now. We'll be sure to travel through the villages to the north."

The old man stopped and the deliriously happy grin on his face disappeared. "Please be careful, Priestess. I have already warned you about the rumors, but I still fear for your safety."

Kouga snorted loudly. "Don't worry 'bout her, old man. I'll be there if anything happens."

The human said nothing, although his withered lips pressed into a hard line, expressing his opposition.

Kouga opened his mouth to tell the wrinkled raisin to shove his opposition up his ass when a small hand on his shoulder stopped him. The wolf demon closed his mouth and turned to gaze into hard chocolate eyes that said that anything rude coming from his mouth would not be tolerated.

"We should be on our way." Miroku nodded once to the old villager before falling instep beside Sango, who had already started down the eroded road.

Kouga resisted the urge to send the craggy grandpa a dirty look and instead turned away to follow the others. He decided to hang at the end of the group, his senses on alert. Although his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it, the old bag of bones had been telling the truth. Small tingles ran up and down his legs, warning the wolf demon of upcoming danger.

As soon as the village was out of sight, Miroku turned his face to the sky, bitterness playing in his thoughtful expression. "It seems the village headman had been right; I sense a great evil ahead."

Sango rested her hand on the edge of her Hirakotsu before glancing at the monk. "Can you tell anything about it, Miroku? Like maybe where it originated from?"

The said monk shook his head. "No, but it seems ancient and bitter."

Kagome slowed her footsteps and fell in beside Kouga. "Is this the evil you sense, Kouga?"

The Tribal leader look up in surprise and lost himself in deep eyes that displayed so many emotions. _Pain, anger, bitterness… Poor Kagome…_ "Heh. I suppose. Hell, my skins crawling for some damn reason."

"Yes." The demon exterminator half turned her face towards the two others behind her, her voice grave. "We should hit something along this road before nightfall. It's too quiet here; almost like all of the animals are afraid to come out, or have run away in fright."

"You're right about that, exterminator." Kouga lifted his azure gaze to the clear heavens. "But I'm betting we're going to run into whatever's scaring that old bag of bones sooner rather than later."

"How can you tell?" Miroku asked, lifting his own violet gaze to the blue skies.

"Just a feeling I got-"

"Kouga!" Within the second Sango's voice pierced the air, a demonic snake hurled itself from the bushes. It slithered through the air at an astonishing speed and opened its long jaws at the victim closest before anyone could react: the wolf demon.

But just as the demon lunged, Kouga jumped and avoided the attack. The wolf demon sailed over the demonic snake and just as the animal's body flew underneath him, he threw a punch, landing it solid on the junction between the snake's skull and spine. The bone snapped under the assault and the creature fell to the ground lifelessly.

Miroku knelt down on one knee before the hideous corpse. "Well, it seems it wasn't actually aiming to attack us."

Sango's confusion showed in her slight frown. "But it clearly—"

"No." Kouga cut her off, his pondering gaze landing on the bushes from where the demon had appeared from. "It wasn't expecting us. If it had been, I'm pretty sure it would have chosen another way to attack. These things ain't smart, but they ain't that stupid."

Miroku nodded absently, his gaze still on the carcass. "You're right. Which leads me to believe that it was fleeing."

Sango looked at the large snake-like demon, sizing it up. "Snake demons may not be very intelligent, but they are masters in hunting and are hard opponents. Whatever scared this demon obviously wasn't something small. We should be more on guard now."

/----------

The flames of the newly burning village seemed to swallow up the entire community in its deathly appetite. Everywhere the screams and cries of the sufferers caught in the blazing fire pierced the air, along with the almost mocking cackles of the raging inferno. The able-bodied villagers that were able to escape the flames were running around with water buckets or dragging half-dead victims who could be saved from the scorching remains to safe shelters away from their burning town.

Upon a hill overlooking the entire incident sat two men. Both were wearing the indistinguishable black clothes they had worn even before their death, with a black cloth to cover their mouths to remain unrecognizable. Dull black eyes watched the scene without interest, their only job to wait for the signal. They had done what he had told them to do, but their mission was not over yet.

The man on the right impatiently moved his long silver hair from his vision with a quick flick of a wrist. "I would suspect any demon – even a wolf demon – to have a good enough sense of smell to detect the burning wood and carcasses by now." His disgust and impatient was evident in his soft tone.

The man to his left scanned the area before them with calculating eyes. "They will come soon enough."

The first man snorted softly. "Let's just – "

The appearance of a buzzing insect flying close to the second man's ear silenced him. They had been waiting over an hour for its arrival, and so he was not surprised when his companion to the left suddenly stood and peered over the landscape.

"They're here."

/----------

"Kagome?"

Sango's voice and her words were unheard to the said girl. The young priestess ignored the worried looks on her companions and instead turned her face slightly to the east, ceasing her movements. She closed her eyes and instead concentrated on the location and strength of her sudden interest. "Hmm… a couple of jewel shards."

"Let's not waste a second!" Miroku shouted to the others before taking off at full speed in the direction Kagome had been facing. The remainder of the group caught up to him within seconds, with Sango and Kagome flanking his sides and Kouga sprinting far ahead.

_There's… something not right._ The monk opened his mouth to shout the warning to the wolf demon ahead of him only to close it when the giant wind tornado cleared and all movement ceased.

The two girls and Miroku came to an unanticipated halt behind a motionless Kouga, their eyes drawn instantaneously to the frozen demon.

"Kouga – ?" Sango started.

Kagome's inquiring brown eyes followed Kouga's accusing blue glare towards the center of the large field they had stopped on the edge of, her eyes instantly narrowing in suspicion at the scene that greeted her.

In the middle of the field with wheat stocks floating around their immobile forms stood two men. At first glance they almost appeared to be villagers, but on a closer inspection, Kagome noted the odd clothing they wore and the stony blank expressions on each of their faces, twin pairs of pitch black eyes revealing nothing but chilly depths. The two men's facial features above the black facial mask were similar, making the priestess come to the conclusion that they were brothers. Both men had startling silver and slightly pink hair, but the man on the left's mane hung past his shoulders and he seemed a bit slimmer and taller than his companion.

Sango's gaze briefly landed on the two males before skidding upwards to focus on the massive amount of hungry flames from a newly destroyed village licking greedily at the heavens behind a line of trees. Her brown eyes widened in shock before she turned to alert the monk of her finding.

Miroku's eyes were full of worry as they focused on the horizon. When the demon slayer's gaze and his collided, an understanding passed and Miroku found himself nodding resolutely at the fight in her brown depths.

"Miroku, let's go help those villagers!" Tightening her grip on the boomerang positioned on her back and giving the untransformed Kirara a quick nod, Sango took off at a lightening speed with the monk on her heels.

Kagome watched the two go with the demon cat out of the corner of one eye, her attention focused sharply on the opposing threat facing them. She didn't dare do anything until Kouga made the first move. She didn't know why the Tribal leader had stopped when they had entered his vision, but she had a lingering hunch it wasn't going to be good.

Kouga's face twisted into a dark scowl, rage deep in his blazing blue eyes. "So you're the bastards who burnt down that village!" he spat, disgust laced in his one statement.

The stranger with the longer hair looked amused, the only emotion in his dead eyes. "I feel the odd sensation of wanting to clap for your brilliance," he mocked in his calm clear voice that strangely reminded Kagome of warm honey. "In any case, it took you long enough to get here. My patience does wear thin after a few hours of waiting."

The wolf demon's lips pulled back into a snarl, fangs flashing dangerously. "You were waiting for me, dead boy?"

The stranger only scoffed. "Don't be insulted, but our initial plans were to get rid of the greater threat first. And it wasn't you."

The other man held up a silencing hand, flatly saying, "That's enough, Taro."

Kouga looked disbelievingly at Kagome before turning back to the first silver-haired man. "You were planning on killing Kagome?" he asked in bewilderment.

The stranger named Taro only musingly stated, "I feel almost sympathy towards you. And that's not an emotion I've felt since my mother died a few years after my birth."

A low growl rumbled deep in Kouga's chest. "Well you sure can talk tough," he snarled furiously, "But can you survive a fight to the death?"

A strange emotion appeared in Taro's black eyes and Kouga had the feeling the bastard was laughing at him. "I'd love to take you up on that one, oh, Tribal Leader.

"Tomeo, you take the priestess."

Kagome stared into the eyes of her opponent, noting the icy depths in the fathomless pits of death reflecting in the other man's eyes. His stance said nothing about his mood nor did the blank look he was sending her. He calmly removed the thin sword at his hip from its sheath and swung the blade around to face at her.

The priestess slowly removed her own sword in response, feeling slightly comforted by its light weight and constant hum from the flow of spiritual energy from her own hands. The blade glowed on command and Tomeo's eyes showed a flicker of amusement.

"No arrows?" came his dry response.

The edges of Kagome's lips turned up in a bitter smile as she shook her head in reply. In her mind, reality split and the White World focused blindingly in one eye, both organs concentrating hard on the subject in front of her.

Tomeo's blackening presence was slowly coming closer in one eye while the other held the black picture of a peacefully white field.

Tomeo and Taro were long dead; their auras were long gone.

Coming to a strangely calm realization, Kagome knew that Sora would not be able to help her in this fight. She would have to fight alone.

Tomeo slowly advanced, his foot falls barely making any sounds on the fallen wheat stocks. His black eyes were fatally fathomless as he came to a standstill in front of her, a barely noticeable smirk pulling at the corners of his facial mask. He raised his arm in almost slow motion, the sword's blade gleaming in the sun's dying rays.

In one downward motion, he brought the sword down, aiming for the junction between her neck and shoulder.

Kagome swung her blade up just in time to block the powerful blow, the clash of the two swords ringing in the tense atmosphere. She threw his sword off-target with one skillful maneuver, faintly smirking confidently when her block pushed him back a foot.

He was back with another strong attack before she could recover. Kagome just barely dodged the assault that had been aimed for her vulnerable side, letting out a grunt when she landed awkwardly on one ankle.

But he was already attacking again.

And as the opposing sword swung down and was met head on by her flimsy block, the priestess understood that he was much too strong for her to prevail against without any help. But she would hold out for as long as she could.

This was a fight she wasn't sure she could walk away from unscathed.

Kagome bared her teeth in an inviting snarl, waiting for Tomeo's next assault.

She was going to die fighting.

* * *

**I ended with a cliffy! Yayy! **

**Read and review, and I hope to see you all in short time (hopefully..)!**

**Love bumble, xxx. **


End file.
